


Broken Kitten

by hopelesssxromantic



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Ariana Grande (Musician), Bandom, One Direction (Band), Pop Stars - Fandom, Selena Gomez (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Abuse, Aged down Ashton, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dominating Partner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Ashton Irwin, Kidnapped, Little Ashton Irwin, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Money, Multi, Multiple Partners, Night Terrors, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Nonsexual Bondage, Over Protective, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pet Names, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Luke Hemmings, Protective Zayn, Protective partner, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regression, Smut, age-gap, collared, forced pet play, forced puppy play, gang leader, kidnap, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesssxromantic/pseuds/hopelesssxromantic
Summary: Ashton is a normal high school boy. He's got friends, gets good grades, and works a part time job at the mall. One night he is coming home from school when he sees a hurt kitten. He tries to pick it up but it runs away so he follows it into a building to try and rescue it. Unknowingly he is walking into a gang meeting. He sees too much, and the gang has to make a decision... kill him or take him.I was inspired by another series that I have credited.





	1. End Up Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [is anybody waiting (at home for you?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684913) by [inkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk). 



> I have a pinterest inspo board for all the characters I've been working on! So check it out, if you are interested. 
> 
> https://pin.it/s7pybdfjd5jyqp

Ashton is a normal high school boy. He's got friends, gets good grades, and works a part time job at the mall. His parents on the other hand aren't the most reliable people. Ashton's father is a wealthy business man who invests in properties all around the world, so he is rarely home... but when he was Ashton hated it. His father was not a good man. Ashton's mother is a stay at home mom. She and Ashton didn't talk much, so she didn't care where her son was most the time. 

Ashton only had a few friends he was close with. They were like his family since he didn't consider his actual family to be family. 

Ashton was on his way home from school that night. He had stayed late for a social club meeting, and it was now dark out. He normally took the bus but it had already left, and he knew his father would make a big deal out of him calling a taxi since he controlled all of Ash's finances so he deiced to walk home. 

On his way he heard the sound of a small 'Meow'. Looking down the alleyway he saw the little kitten limping. Ashton practically ran up to it to help, he hated to see this small creature in pain. His quick movements scared the poor thing into the building next to it. Ashton didn't think anything of it and began to follow the kitten. As they got further into the dark lit building, finally the kitten stopped and he was able to grab her. He pet the kitten softly and the kitten purred into his arms. 

"Luke, he doesn't have the money." Ashton heard a hushed voice speak. This startled him, he had no idea anyone else was in the building, he thought it had been a construction zone. Ashton heard foot steps and hurried back into a dark corner, which was further from the door out. He was scared he'd get in trouble for being in there. Ashton contuined to pet the kitten who was falling asleep in his arms. 

"Send in Zayn. He'll deal with him." A second voice answered sternly. "And this time no guns. We need to keep our customers alive. Besides I want to keep my record clean in that sense.. at least for now." The voice chuckled, and sounded like they were getting closer. 

"Calum, go get him." The voice called out loudly. He could see a figure walking closer, when the figure moved towards the door and opened it. The voices stopped and Ashton thought he might be okay to make a break for it. He took a deep breath and began running for the door when it opened and a large man stood in the doorway. He was very muscular with blonde and brown hair, and scruffy beard. 

"Who are you?" The man questioned not letting Ash threw. 

"N-No one, I just came in here looking for this kitten." Ashton admitted showing him the kitten in his arms. The tall man grabbed Ashton by the shoulder and pulled him in the building further and dragged him in front of the two men who had been talking before. 

"What do you want me to do with this?" The man asked the other two. He kept a strong grip on Ash, as Ash tried to squirm away with the kitten in his arms still.  
"Well well well, seems like we have a spy. Who do you work for? How much did you hear? Are you a member of The 7 Rings" He said getting in his face, pretty much yelling at the boy. 

"N-No.. I'm not a spy.. I promise. I don't even know what 7 Rings is. I didn't hear anything. I swear. I just wanted to rescue this kitten.. Please let me go." He felt like crying. These people were clearly in some kind of gang and he knew that they could just kill him. 

The tall man pulled a gun out from his waistband with his free hand. "I can shoot him." He suggested nonchalantly. The blonde haired man who had been doing most of the talking looked at Ashton. 

"If you are lying to me, I am giving him permission to shoot you.. This is your last chance to come clean. Are you a spy?" He said with a glare. 

Ashton shook his head.  
"No sir. Please, please don't." Ashton said squeezing his eyes shut waiting for something to happen.

The other boy in the group finally began talking. "He looks too young to be a spy for 7 Rings. They like their crew 25 and up. This kid can't even be 18." He spoke. 

"How old are you kid?" The blonde haired man questioned.  
"S-seventeen. I'm in grade 11." Ashton answered. 

"He's a child, theres no way he's a spy. Just a stupid high schooler who wanted to save a damn kitten." The tall man said rolling his eyes but not letting go of his grip.  
Suddenly another man burst into the room with a gun pointing it at the blonde haired man, and just as he went to pull the trigger the tall mall shoot him in the hand. 

"Thank you Zayn." The blonde haired man said calmly for almost being shot at. He walked over to the shooter who was now on the ground in pain with his hand practically blown of. "Look what you did. Now, not only do you owe me $50,000 now you made this high school kid a witness." He shook his head at the man and turned to walk away. "Ken I want my money in a month, if it's not in my drop box by then Zayn here is paying you a visit." He gestured for the crew to follow him as he walked out. 

Ashton couldn't believe he saw what just happened, he was in total shock. 

"Luke, what do we do with the kid?" Zayn questioned the blonde haired man.  
"Well I guess we are keeping him. I don't want a high schoolers blood on my hands, but we can't just let him go." Luke sighed and looked at Ashton.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Ashton.. Irwin." He hated telling people his last name, since a lot of people recognized his last name from his father. 

"As in Irwin Corp?" The other man who had been with them asked.  
Ashton nodded. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell these gang members who his family was, but as Zayn was taking his phone out of his back pocket he knew they were going to find out any minute anyway. 

"Well great. We are kidnaping the son of one of the richest people in New York. This means way more cops looking for us." The brown haired man sighed loudly.  
"Well we could send a ransom to get him to keep the cops out of the picture." Luke mused. "Never mind that right now. Drop the cat, Zayn tie him up and throw him in the van." The man spoke as they walked towards a large white van, and a porsche. 

"No please don't do this. I promise I won't tell anyone." Ashton said but Zayn was already trying to take the kitten out of Ash's arms. "No wait. I'll come willingly, just let me keep the cat. She's hurt. She needs help." Ashton pleaded, for some reason putting the cats life above his. Luke rolled his eyes but nodded at Zayn. "Give the cat to Ari. I don't trust him to be willing. Tie him up." 

Luke said before climbing into the porsche. "I've got a meeting across town. I'll meet you back at the house." He said before taking off. The brown haired man took the cat out of Ashton's arms and knocked three times on the van's sliding door, before it was opened by a short, brown haired girl. She looked very young and innocent. "Kitty! For me?" She said excitedly taking him into her arms. 

"Louis. what's with the kid?" The women asked the brown haired man.  
"Ari, throw me the rope babe." Zayn said, and Ari tossed the rope towards him.  
"And why is my boyfriend tying him up?" Ari contuined to question what was happening. 

"Caught him listening and then he witnessed some things he wasn't supposed to.. all cause he tried to rescue that kitten. So now we have a hostage we can't get rid of, since he's a high schooler and the son of William Irwin, yes of Irwin Corp.. So this has been a fun turn of events." Zayn explained as he bound Ashton's arms together in front of him, and tossed him in the back of the van next to Ariana, and climbed in behind them before shutting the door. Louis got in the front with the driver who Ashton assumed was Calum the name he heard earlier to go get Zayn, 

Ariana looked at Ashton who looked terrified. "Hey, don't worry okay. We aren't going to hurt you. I mean as long as you listen and don't try and run away or hurt anyone. You will be a-okay. I promise 5sos, isn't as scary as they seem." She tried to calm his nerves. 

"I just saw them shoot someones hand off... I think that's pretty scary." Ashton muttered, looking over at Zayn who shot him a dirty look. 

"Oh.. Well, it's not something that happens often. So they must have had a pretty good reason." She said optimistically, as she pet the kitten softly. 

Ashton looked down terrified, he just sighed and hoped he'd wake up and it would all just be a dream.


	2. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton is taken back to the 5SOS house, and the gang tries to figure out what to do with him.

Ashton felt like the car ride lasted forever. He fidget with the ropes trying to free his hands, though it was no use since Zayn was glaring at him. 

"So what are we going to do with him? I theres no extra rooms at the house since Selena moved in." Ariana muttered to Zayn under her breath but Ashton could still hear her. Zayn responded with a shrug. 

"There is the safe room." He suggested. "But it's up to Luke. He'll figure out something." Zayn responded. 

"I won't tell anyone. If you guys let me go. I promise I wouldn't say a word. Besides, the police aren't a big fan of mine so even if I was to say anything I doubt they'd even believe me. I swear to god.." Ashton spoke, wondering if he'd be able to make it out of there alive. As soon as the van door opened he'd try and make a run for it.. yeah that would be his best bet for survival. He ran track in middle school, he probably still had it in him. 

"No can do. You aren't going anywhere." Zayn responded looking at Ari.  
"I'm sorry kid. Whenever Luke tells us to do something it happens. So if he said to hold on to you, then we get to hold on to you. It won't be so bad.. We can do something fun when we get back home." She spoke with a large smile. Ashton frowned and looked down as the van came to a stop. He could tell that Ariana was a kind hearted person and would take care of the kitten if Ashton made it away from them. 

"Is Luke like your boss or something?" He asked. 

"He's our leader. He kind of runs our group." Louis said from the front seat.  
"Why are you telling him that? He doesn't need to know how our gang works." Zayn shook his head and opened the van door, and helped Ari and the kitten out. He was blocking the door so Ashton couldn't run just yet but as soon as his feet were on the ground he made a break for it. 

"Hey!" He heard Ari yell from behind him. Ashton did his best to keep running, but he could hear steps behind him. He made it a good distances before he felt a hand on his shoulder and then another around his waist stopping him in his tracks. Louis and Zayn had caught up to him. Zayn threw him over his shoulder and began walking him back to the house. 

"You really shouldn't have done that." Louis warned but it was too late. He got caught, and now he was going to have to face the consequences. 

He brought him inside of the house and down to the basement which looked like an apartment, with a kitchen and living room and a few other rooms. Zayn put him on the couch and stood in front of him. "If you even think about moving, I will break each of your fingers." Zayn threatened and Ashton didn't doubt that he would. 

Zayn picked up his phone. "Yes. He did. Lou and I got him. Calum and Ari are preparing it. Yes. Yes. Yes sir. I'm sure I can find them. Okay. See you in a few hours." Zayn spoke into the phone, watching Ashton the whole time. Which made him feel so small. What were they preparing, and what was Zayn finding. Nothing good could come out of that conversation. 

A group of guys who Ashton hadn't seen before walked into the room. "Wow you and Ari finally found a third eh? And a kinky one too? Good for you." One of the men with curly hair laughed. It did look like that, what other reason would you have someone tied up on the couch and just standing over them.. unless of course you had just kidnapped him. 

"Fellas. Meet Ashton. He's our hostage. Apparently we are now in the business of kidnapping high schoolers. Ashton, since you live here now you may as well meet the guys. This is Harry , Niall, Micheal, Liam and Shawn. The others you have met, and then Selena you will meet tomorrow when she's back." 

"Welcome to 5sos.. I guess." Micheal said looking a little confused.  
"Wait.. What? Zayn we can't just have him around here. In case you forgot we don't offer a student coop here." Harry said walking up to him just ignoring Ashton in the room. 

"Luke's orders. Trust me. Not what we wanted to do. He saw too much, and no one really wanted to kill him." Zayn explained for the third time. 

Shawn sat down beside Ashton. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. 

Ashton frowned. "Uhm.. Well not really. Kidnap kind of puts me off." He sighed, Shawn looked liked he couldn't be much older than him. 

"I'm not apart of the gang. I'm Liam's boyfriend and I have just been hanging out around here. I'm like the same deal as Ari." He spoke. "So you didn't hit your head or get hurt or anything like that did you?" He questioned. 

Ashton shook his head. "N-no. They didn't hurt me. Just a little shocked. What is this place? What is the gang?" He questioned wanting to understand where he was and what he unknowingly got himself into. 

"I-I.. I think Luke better be the one to tell you all that." He spoke softly. 

"It's ready." Calum spoke, or who Ashton assumed was Calum. 

"Good." Zayn spoke grabbing Ashton by the shoulders and pulling him up. "Come." He spoke, but didn't give Ash much of an option as he pulled along. They walked towards a door in the basement that he didn't see before, but it had a large padlock on the front. It was open at the moment so he was able to walk right in. Inside the room was a few bunk beds against the walls, a bunch of canned food and pretty much what you would expect from a bomb shelter. Expect now there was a warm lamp, a bunch of pillows and blankets set up in one of the beds, and an attempt to make it look cozy. Ariana was sitting on the floor in the corner where there was another bunch of pillows and blankets and a first aid kit. She had the kitten in her arms and was treating its cut leg. 

Zayn sat him down on the bed and began to untie his wrists. "Don't even think about doing anything funny." He spoke. As soon as his wrists were free Ashton rubbed them to try and get rid of the pattern that had emerged on his skin. Zayn grabbed his wrist and pulled it to the bed frame where he hand cuffed it. At least it was only one wrist, but still. 

"A little over kill with the handcuff and the padlock door.. don't you think?" Ashton questioned. 

"After what you just pulled.. No. Besides don't want you going through the stuff down here. Luke will be here soon to talk with you." Zayn spoke. "Babe, you know the combo to get out yeah?" Zayn questioned since Ari didn't seem ready to leave. 

"Yeah honey. I'm good. I'll be out soon." She smiled and looked up at him, he leaned down to kiss her and then was gone. 

It was quiet for a moment. 

"You really shouldn't have run Ashton." She sighed softly shaking her head. 

"I was scared.." He admitted. "What are they going to do with me?" Ashton's mind ran wild with everything they could do with him in such a vulnerable state. 

"They don't even know. They were thinking of just letting you go and paying you off to not talk. But you ran and proved you couldn't be trusted. Don't be so dumb next time kid. You are dealing with a gang. You're lucky they didn't just shoot you. Look, I like you. I want to protect you, so I'll do what I can with them. Just don't try that again, and listen." She suggested, as she wrapped a bandage around the leg of the meowing kitten. 

"What should we name her?" Ariana asked. 

"Uhm. How about Luna?" Ashton suggested. She was an all black cat with a white patch on her chest. 

"Luna the kitten it is." She smiled softly. "She's going to be okay. Looks like she just got in a fight and got scratched up. She'll be a-okay now." The brown haired girl smiled and put her on the bed next to Ashton. 

"Get some rest. Both of you." She smiled sweetly and walked out. Ashton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear any ideas if you guys want me to take the story in a different direction. Or if there is any comments or ideas!


	3. Lost In Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton starts to settle in.

Ash had fallen asleep on the bed with Luna cuddling in close. His arm still locked into the bed post, his hand now asleep from the awkward position. He heard the click of the key pad and sat up ready to defend himself in case of attack.

 

The blond haired (well more dirty blonde) leader, Luke walked in.

“Hello Ashton.” He greeted and sat down on the bed beside him.

“Hi.” Ash responded awkwardly.

“Your family has already contacted police about you being missing. Your face is all over the news. But my source on the inside at the police say they aren’t really doing much to find you. Apparently you are the boy who cried wolf before so they don’t want to give all their resources.” Luke explained.

 

Ashton had ran away from home before but his fathers private security found him. And he had reported what happened in his home to the police and they didn’t believe him. His father had been abusing him, in every way possible for as long as Ashton could remember and no one ever seemed to care. So why would the police care now? And his father only wanted him back so he wouldn’t go around telling people what an awful person his father actually was... not that people believed Ashton but his father didn’t want the headache.

 

“So.. what? That means no ransom?” Ashton questioned, wondering what his response was supposed to be to that.

 

“Well no. No ransom, not that we intended to let you go so it would have been pointless to begin with. Only good would have been to keep police out. But seems police don’t care much.” Luke stated.

“So you are just going to keep me here in this little room forever?” He questioned, really hating the ‘safe room’ already.

“No.” Luke shook his head. “I really don’t want you snooping around in here. So you will not be kept in here. We are securing the basement so you will be able to roam in the basement. And you will have to sleep in one of our rooms for now until we figure out something more permeant.” 

Permeant.. Ashton didn’t like the sound of that. It meant that his stay was going to be longer than he had hoped. Luke pulled something out of his pocket and moved across Ashton. Which caused the boy to flinch, moving away from him, in fear he was going to hurt him. 

“Relax kid. I am not going to hurt you.” He spoke as he undid the handcuff. “Unless you try something stupid like you did this afternoon. Never run away again.” Luke said looking him dead in the eyes. This was enough for Ashton to nod and instantly agree to not do that again. 

“I think we should establish some rules here. We don’t like that we had to kidnap you any better than you like being here. So we don’t want to hurt you, but we also need to protect our own, so I won’t hesitate punishing you if you step out of line. With that being said, if anyone hurts or touches you, you come to me and I will take care of it instantly. Though I trust all my guys not to hurt you.” Luke explained. Ashton wondered why he cared if anyone touched him, he guessed he just felt guilty about kidnaping him. 

“Okay. So what is ‘out of line’?” Ashton questioned wanting to be clear on his place in the gangs home. 

“Well no trying to escape. No hitting or hurting anyone. Do not go into rooms you don’t have clearance for. No answering the phone or touching the phone. or computer. We have most of them upstairs but just in case, do not touch if you see one. At night you will be restrained for peace of mind until further notice, and you will not empty to break out of it.. not that you could. Lastly, if I tell you to do something.. you do it, I am not messing around Ashton.” He made himself very clear on the last part. 

“Yes sir.” Ashton nodded agreeing to his terms, not that he had much of a choice. 

“Shawn used to be an EA, and has agreed to contuine your high school education during the days. Though it’s not like an official education, it’s important to at least have the knowledge.” Luke spoke. Ashton looked at him very confused. Why did the leader of a gang care about his high school education. 

“Uhm okay.” Ash said nodding. “S-so you aren’t planning on like enslaving me to like y-you know with the gang..” Ashton truthfully expected this to be like Taken, and he’d be forced to be a sex slave. 

Luke’s expression changed to a much more deviant one. “To.. you know? I’m not sure I know what you mean. Please be more specific Ashton.” 

Ash’s face went bright red. “Like.. Sex things.” He spoke in a hushed tone. 

“Well I wasn’t planning on making you the gangs sex slave, but if you want to then..” He trailed off. 

“No! No, I don’t want to.. I just expected like a more.. I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting you to be nice.” 

“I am not nice. Take that back. I have a reputation to uphold.” Luke chuckled. “Beside I have no interest in taking the innocence of a underage little boy. Come back to me in a year and we will see.” Luke said with a wink, clearly still teasing Ash. 

“Sorry Sorry. Right, you are mean and terrible and I will be sure to not say anything different.” 

“Good. You catch on fast.” Luke smiled. “Okay, lets get you out of here, and settled. You will be sleeping with Ari and Zayn tonight, they have an extra mattress set up for you. You can bring your kitten.” Great.. Zayn, the strictest guy in here besides Luke. He figured he’d be sleeping with one eye open the whole night. 

Luke guided Ashton and the kitten out in the main room. Ashton could see the basement door was now a bottled steal door with a number pad lock, and all the windows were the same, in fact they didn’t have any glass anymore, the whole window was covered with a thick steal cover with the same number pad lock. This suddenly felt more like a prison than it had before. 

“Ari & Zayn’s room, my room, and Shawn & Liam’s room are all down this hallway. Micheal’s room is over there. And the rest of the crew have bedrooms upstairs. We just got the bigger ones. That room is off limits.. There is a few upstair rooms that are off limits as well but you will be down here majority of the times. We will be moving to our California house in a few weeks so don’t get too used to this home.” Luke explained as he ushered Ashton down to Ari and Zayn’s room. It was a large room with a california king bed, there was a queen sized bed set up on the floor with a bunch of pillows and blankets and a tiny little cat bed beside it, and a litter box on the bathroom floor that was attached to the bedroom. Ashton placed the sleeping kitty down in it’s tiny little kitten bed. He noticed the cuff on the ground that was attached to a very long chain, and then bolted into the wall. He frowned, as it seemed that they planned on him being in their room for awhile, why else would they bolt a chain to their wall. 

“It’s going to go around your ankle. So your hands won’t fall asleep while you sleep. Should be a little more comfortable to sleep in. It’s just to make sure you don’t leave the room.” Luke explained. “Let’s go back out to the living room, Micheal is making us something to eat.” Luke explained. 

They walked out to the living room where everyone was sitting and looked over to them. He felt so awkward just standing there in front of all these strangers who now had complete control of him. 

“Are you hungry?” Micheal asked from in the kitchen. 

Truthfully he wasn't very hungry. He just wanted to shower and go back to sleep, his little nap was not good enough. "N-Not really." He admitted. Ariana walked up to him, and looked at him concerned. 

"Are you sure? Are you not feeling well?" She questioned.  
"No.. I don't know, I'm just tired and want to wash up and sleep." He spoke in a hushed tone. 

Ariana nodded. "Okay, lets draw you a bath and I'll find something of Zayn's you can wear to bed tonight and tomorrow I'll go shopping and get you something thing." She spoke and led him back into her room. Their bathroom was huge, and the tub was a big self standing tub. Ashton felt like he could spend all night in that tub. He plugged the tub and began filling it up. He noticed the bubbles and poured a bit in. 

"Okay here's some PJs. When you are done your bath please call for me or Zayn. Don't leave the room, or go through anything. And call for us right away, okay?" Ari said sweetly. Ashton nodded. She was so much shorter than him but he had a feeling that she could take him any time. He wondered how old she was, she looked like a high schooler but he bet she was probably in her mid twenties. She sure treated him like he was younger. Everyone had so far treated him like a child, but he was.. Only a child would have chased a kitten into a construction zone. He sighed and shut the bathroom door and undressed. He slid down into the tub and for once that day he felt like he could actually catch his breath. 

Ashton washed his hair and face and slid his face under the water. How did he get into this mess. And how was it that these people already were treating him better than his father ever did... and they had kidnapped him. Ashton began sobbing under the water, trying to make sure no one heard him. He pulled himself up and caught his breath again. 

Ashton must have been in the tub for at least forty minutes when he heard a knock on the door. 

"Are you okay in there?" Ashton heard Zayn's voice. He was a little surprised that it was Zayn that came to check on him.  
"Uh yeah! Sorry.. Do you need in here?" Ashton spoke.  
"No.. You have just been in there awhile just wanted to make sure you were okay." Zayn spoke.  
"I'm fine I guess. I'm getting out soon. My fingers are all pruned so I guess that's a sign to get out." Ashton said looking at his shrivelled hands.  
"Yeah, wouldn't want you turning into a dried up grape." Zayn said with a chuckle. It had been the first time he heard Zayn laughing, it was odd to hear the man laughing.. the same man who had shot someone in the hand today.  
"I'll be in the living room. Call for me when you are done in there. I'll come check in, in ten minutes. There's an extra toothbrush in the drawer." Zayn explained.  
"Okay." Was all Ashton said and he climbed out of the tub and began drying off and got changed. He looked for the toothbrush but their wasn't one in the drawer.. maybe he meant under the sink. He began looking and felt something on the top of the cabinet. There was a gun, strapped to the top of bathroom vanity. 

Ashton considered his options. Try and take it out, and figure out how a gun worked in a matter of seconds and try and use it to get out of there.. possibly hurting someone in there and or himself.. Or just leave it and figure out another escape plan.. Ashton knew the later option was a much better option.. And there was the toothbrush in the back of the cabinet. He brushed his teeth and got out of the bathroom. He peeked his head out of the bedroom door. "Ariana.. Zayn.." He called out for the two. Zayn walked around the corner and looked over at Ashton. 

"Hey.." He spoke. "Good bath?" He questioned clearly trying to make small talk.  
"Yeah." Ashton responded, and looked away as the silence got awkward.  
"Look.. I know we definatly got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry you had to see all those things today, and I'm sorry you had to wind up here. I know you are only a kid.. and clearly things at home aren't the greatest if you had to run away before. I guess I just want to say that I'm sorry and if you need something I'm here. Besides Ari seems to really like you already so we are both here for you." Zayn rambled on, and Ashton was a little surprised by the confession. Zayn didn't seem like the type to be concerned about what some kid thought of him.  
"Thanks for saying that." Ashton responded, not sure what else to say. 

"Alright. Bed." Zayn said, back to his normal vocabulary of two - three words a sentence. Ashton did as he was told and climbed into the bed on the floor beside the big bed. Zayn grabbed the ankle chain and locked it in place around Ashton's ankle. "That okay?" He questioned. 

Ashton nodded, it wasn't too tight, though it wasn't loose enough for him to be able to slip out of it. "Uhm Zayn.. I should probably tell you.. I found your gun in the bathroom. I wasn't looking for the toothbrush and I found it.. Don't worry it's still there." Ashton admitted. Zayn sprung up and ran over to it to make sure he was telling the truth. Zayn grabbed the gun and walked back. 

"Why didn't you use it?" He questioned.  
"I didn't know how to... and if I tried to use it to get out of here I'm sure someone was going to get hurt, and I don't want anyone to get hurt." Ashton admitted. Zayn looked at him with a soft expression. 

"You are a good kid. I'm moving this to a much safer spot.. just in case you change your mind on that but I some how think that it how you always think. Good night Ashton." Zayn spoke before flicking off the lights and leaving the room. Ashton was asleep within minutes.


	4. Catch Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton's first full day there.

Ashton’s first night was a restless one. He spent the night tossing and turning. Every time he shut his eyes terrible nightmares would being. He had night terrors as a kid but none since he was 10, now they were returning.

“Hey kid. Are you alright?” Zayn shook Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton’s eyes open widely and looked up at Zayn. He nodded but was out of breath and clearly still panicked.  
“You’ve been moving around for hours. Are you normally this fidgety of a sleeper?” He questioned.  
“Y-Yeaah.. I just get like.. really bad dreams. I dunno. I’m okay. Could I maybe get some water?” He questioned softly. Zayn nodded and left the room for a moment, then returning with the cold bottle of water.  
“Here.” He tossed it over to him.  
“Thank you.” Ashton smiled softly and took a sip of water.

“I’m going back to sleep. I’m here if you need anything.” Zayn spoke, and was asleep instantly once his head hit the pillow. Ashton was a little confused at the fact the man who had only 12 hours ago threatened to shoot him, was waking him up concerned why he was so restless. Ash wondered if Zayn was just pretending to care or if when he was on the job he had to just turn his emotions off and when he was at home he was able to be himself. Ashton gave him the benefit of the doubt that he truly had a heart somewhere in there.

After Zayn woke up with him Ashton didn’t sleep much. Luna had cuddled into Ashton at point in the night, which brought some comfort to him but he really just wanted to be home. His home was where his sleep meds were, and his inhaler.. he should have probably mentioned to his kidnappers that he had asthma.. Ashton also missed his own bed, and personal space. Maybe one day he’d have a room of his own again.

Ashton was staring at the ceiling and before he knew it, Zayn and Ari’s alarm clocks were going off.

“Hey Ash. How did you sleep?” Called Ari, who was still lounging in her bed.

“Uhm.. I don’t know. Not well.” Ashton admitted.

“Oh no.. I’m sure it’s just the stress of everything and a new space. You’re body will adjust soon enough.” She spoke optimistically.

“I hope so..” Ashton said trailing off. He wasn’t sure how many sleepless nights his body could handle, and who knows how long the stress of being kidnapped would last.

“I’m going to take a shower. Boss wants us out the door by 6:30.” Zayn groaned as he got up and headed to the bathroom, half naked with only his boxers on. Ashton couldn’t help but take a quick peek at his abs.

“He’s not much of a morning person.” Ariana explained as she hoped out of bed. She was wearing little booty shorts, and a tank top that barley came to the waistband of her shorts. Ashton thought about how cute she was.

“How’s our patient doing?” Ari asked walking over to Ashton’s bed and sitting down next to him. She looked down at the kitten who was cuddled in Ash’s chest.  
“Good.. I think. She hasn’t been crying or anything so that’s a good sign.” Ashton explained. Ari reached down and looked at the kitten’s leg, and unraveled the bandage.

“Everything looks to be healing good. I’ll change her dressing in a few hours and she’ll be good to go for the day.” Ariana explained with a smile.  
“Why are you so good at this?” Ashton questioned curiously.  
“I’m a nurse. I normally work on people, but animals aren’t too different when it comes to cuts and things like that. I work in trauma so I see a lot of shit.” Ari explained as she got up off the bed.  
“Oh.. Wow that’s nuts.” Ashton spoke shocked.  
“It is. But I love my job. It’s so amazing saving people like that.” The brown haired girl said as she got up off the bed and began walking towards her closet.  
Ashton sat up in the bed and placed Luna down in her little cat bed. He stood up and was reminded about the chain on his ankle as he had began to walk. Ashton came crashing down on the ground.  
Ari came rushing out of the closet to Ashton’s side. “What happened? Are you okay?” She asked, sitting him up.

“Uhm Yeah.. I just forgot about the ankle thing and began walking… Stupid.” He frowned and touched his forehead as it hurt, he realized he had scratched his head on the floor.

“You aren’t stupid. It’s okay. Let me get a bandaid.” She spoke softly to him, like if she made fun of him, he would break.  
Ariana returned with a small bandaid and placed it on the small cut in his forehead.

“Zayn has the key to unlock you.. so we will have to wait till after he’s out.” She explained. “Also I’m picking you up some clothes today so you don’t have to wear Zayn’s. What’s your style?” Ari asked.

“I dunno.. I don’t care I guess.” Ashton shrugged, that wasn’t the truth, he had a specific style but he felt weird requesting clothes.

“Sooo. If I bought you a dress, you’d wear it?” Ari smirked with chuckle. “Or if I bought you a shirt with my face on it.. you’d wear it?”

Ashton chuckled. “I mean technically I don’t think I’d have a choice, right?” It was true. He would have to do whatever they said.

“No you don’t really. A dress and a shirt of me. Got it. But on the days I don’t feel like humiliating you.. What do you want to wear? Seriously?” She questioned.

Ashton and Ari spent over half an hour discussing what he should wear. Ashton liked the idea of letting Ari be his personal stylist. He liked the idea of not having to think about things.. like what to wear.

Finally Zayn was out of the washroom and dressed. “Babe, can you let the kid out please?” She questioned him as he was checking his phone.

“Yup.” Zayn spoke walking over and taking the key out of his pocket. Zayn leaned down and began to unlock him.

“This is kind of kinky.” Ariana said as she watched her boyfriend free Ashton. Ashton blushed softly.. that had been the second time someone had mentioned kinks while Zayn had him restrained.

“Yeah, I guess it kind of is.” Zayn nodded in agreement, but the conversation was dropped after that. Ashton figured they were worried he’d make a comment about consent and how being kidnapped wasn’t his idea of kinky.. but he didn’t make any comment. Ashton just blushed and then focused on getting dressed for the day.

“I’m off. Bye.” Zayn said going over and giving Ari a quick kiss, and then waving at Ashton as he rushed out of the room.

“You aren’t going with him?” Ash questioned Ari. She shook her head.  
“Nah, I don’t normally go on business ventures with them. Only when Zayn picks me up from work or is dropping me off somewhere. Like yesterday, I had just come from work. But today I’m off. So in the house is typically, me, Shawn. Luke’s sister Selena and Niall. The rest of the guys are out for most the day.” She explained as she lead Ash into the living room.

A girl and Shawn were sitting in the couches talking. “Selena, this is Ash. Ashton this is Selena. And Shawn you met yesterday.” Ariana introduced him. Selena did not look like Luke at all, he was a little taken aback by this.

“Selena and Luke are both adopted but grew up together. Their other sibling is Liam, who I think you met yesterday.” Ari explained as he had clearly been wondering. This made a lot more sense. Ashton knew that blood didn’t matter, family was family.

“Hey Ashton. Luke told me about everything. This really sucks. I’m sorry.” She frowned. “If it helps at all, I gave him a peice of my mind about the whole thing.” She spoke.

“Thanks.” Ashton spoke with a small smile.  
“What do you want to eat?” Ari asked Ashton. He shook his head, he truthfully still didn’t feel hungry.  
“You need to eat. What do you want?” She asked him again, not taking no for an answer.  
“Uhm.. I dunno I guess I’d eat some toast.” He finally admitted, not that he was hungry.  
Ari began walking away and Ashton grabbed on to her arm, he didn’t want to be left alone, Ariana was the only one he had trusted yet. She smiled at him.  
“Kid I’m literally just going over there. Here. Shawn won’t bite. Just sit next to him for a bit.” She suggested, gently tugging him over to sit next to Shawn on the couch.

“I know you are scared. I would be too, If I were you. But seriously you don’t have to worry about me. I swear I’m only here to help you.” Shawn said sweetly. “Selena on the other hand. I don’t know if I would trust her. I hear she’s got glitter bombs.” He spoke loudly so she could hear him.

“Hey! Don’t start turning the new kid against me. I am trust worthy. Just cause my brother is a kidnapper, doesn’t mean I am.” She protested. Ashton giggled at their interaction.

“So where are you from?” Shawn questioned.  
“New York City. Born and raised.” He explained. Ash assumed the people here already knew all about him since he was sure his information was all over the news by now.

“Me too.. Well born, I was raised all over. But my roots were mainly NYC, but now they are where ever Liam is.” He explained.  
“Luke said you used to be an EA?” Ashton questioned, as Ari handed Ashton a plate with some toast on it. "Thanks." He spoke smiling at her softly. 

"Yeah, so speaking of that. I am not like an actual teacher but was an educational assistant so I have resources and stuff so we can work on your schooling." Shawn explained with a smile. 

"Yeah, that's cool with me." Ashton smiled and took a few bites of his toast.  
"Okay, well maybe we can start today and figure out what you have left in school and what you were working on. As soon as your done your toast." Shawn suggested.  
Ashton nodded, and set the plate down on the table, not eating much of the 'breakfast' if you could call it that. "I'm ready now."

Shawn and Ashton spent hours doing school work. Ashton liked to learn and was just glad he was doing something in the moment. Take his mind off of what was happening around him.. distract himself from the fact he had been kidnapped. 

 

\- A Few Hours Later.- 

Ashton was in the living room sitting on the couch talking with Niall who was Calum's boyfriend, and Calum was the gangs get away driver. Ash was slowly starting to learn about all the roles in the gang. Luke was the leader, Zayn and Harry were the muscle who did the dirty work, Louis was the customer person who dealt with a lot of the 'sales', and Liam was the body guard for whoever was the distributor that day, which was normally Michael but Selena and Niall sometimes helped out as well. Ashton still had no idea what it was they dealt, but Ashton assumed it was drugs. Niall was a talker but he didn't explain the gangs dealings no matter how many times Ashton asked. 

"So Shawn and Ari are the only ones that like don't really do gang stuff?" Ash questioned.  
"Well yes and no. Ariana fixes us up when we get hurt, and has connections in the hospital that will do surgery and not report bullet wounds. So she's connected but doesn't do the actual gang stuff. And Shawn.. well he just he visits our customers sometimes." Niall spoke. Which only left Ash with more questions.  
"That's enough about 5sos, What do you do for fun?" Niall questioned. 

"Uhm, I like to read.. And I'm really good at baking, and painting. I also play piano but that was more my dad forcing me to learn, but I enjoy it sometimes." Ash explained. "What about you?" He questioned, politely trying to make conversation. 

"Baking! Fun, you will have to bake for us. Hear that Ari? Ash here is a baker." He called over to the brown haired girl who was making dinner in the kitchen.  
"Good. We need someone around here who can make us some sweet treats. I am so sick of store bough cookies." She groaned. Ashton chuckled at her despise of store bough goods. 

"I am more a social person. So my idea of fun, is parties and karaoke, and going out for drinks." Niall explained. Just as he finished talking the basement door opened and in walked the whole crew that had been out for the day. 

"Smells amazing." Micheal spoke as soon as he stepped into the living room. He walked over to the couch and plodded down. Ashton watched as Liam walked over to Shawn and picked him up into his arms kissing him. They both looked so happy. Ashton wondered if he'd ever have that... someone who just couldn't wait to wrap their arms around him and kiss him as soon as they got home. He smiled softly to himself at the thought. 

Luke walked into the room and sat down on the couch beside Ashton. Harry and Louis walked into the room behind Luke but stayed on the other side of the room talking to each other. Ash took note that Zayn was missing from the room. 

"How was your day Ashton?" Luke questioned him. Ashton looked up at him and smiled softly.  
"Uh, Good. I guess. I mean Shawn and I did some school work and I got to know Niall, and met Selena." He spoke. "How was your day?" Ashton questioned, Luke appeared to be a little shocked by the question. Maybe he didn't think that his hostage would care about his day. 

"It was good. Eventful, which most my days are, but it was a good eventful today." Luke explained.  
"That's good.. What did you do?" Ashton attempted to pry, he just wanted to understand what he was dealing with.  
Luke smirked at him.  
"Good try Ashton. I am not telling you anything else about this place, it's more knowledge you don't need to know. If you ever plan to get out of here one day, I can't be telling you gang secrets kid." Luke explained, and Ashton sighed softly, he understood. 

Zayn walked into the room not too long afterwards and walked right up to Ari kissing her on the cheek and then on the lips. "Hello beautiful." He smiled at her softly. Ari kissed him back. "Hello handsome." She smirked and then pushed him away. "Dinner is ready." She announced to the group. Everyone practically jumped up and began dishing out the pasta.. expect for Ashton, who still just didn't feel right. He stayed on the couch. 

Luke looked over. "Kid. Are you eating?" He questioned. Ashton shook his head.  
"Uhm. I'm not really hungry." He said in a small voice.  
Ariana shook her head. "Luke, all he's eaten since he got here is half a peice of toast, and not even the crust." She crossed her arms. 

"Ashton, you have to eat. Even if you don't feel hungry. Please eat. Or I think Ari will force feed you, and I will not stop her." He chuckled, playing it off as a joke, but by the look on her face, Ashton would not have put it past her. He got up to get his dinner. Ashton put the smallest scoop of pasta on his plate. Zayn looked at him raising an eyebrow. He took the plate and put another scoop. Ashton sighed and got the message. 

He sat down on the couch next to Luke again, and could practically feel Ari's glare on him. He took a few bites. Ashton knew that it was just the anxiety of being there that was contributing to his lack of appetite. However sometimes he felt like he needed to be told to do things, like eating. His father always controlled so much of his life, like what he wore, what he ate, how he was allowed to act that he felt like a lost child at times he didn't have direction. Even when his father was away on business (which was frequently) he still had everything laid out and planned out for Ashton. The irony of the situation is that he had more control being kidnapped than he ever had at home. Ashton's thoughts spiralled as he thought about his father, and his home.. He never had loving parental figures, who genuinely cared about him.. or even people who just looked out for him, it was nice having this group of people care about wether he was eating or not. 

Ashton finished his plate, and Ariana gave him a smile and a little pat on the back before she took his plate from him. Almost as if to say 'proud of you'. She was so nice.. why was everyone there so nice to him? He didn't understand it. They were gang members.. they had guns, and probably dealt drugs. Why were all these people like a family? 

Ashton looked up to catch Harry's glare, which really felt like two daggers. So much for nice. He wondered what he did to the man to deserve such a stare. "Harry cut it out." Liam spoke. Ashton looked over at the man, who he hadn't really heard talk much before. 

"What? I'm not doing anything." Harry spoke, not breaking his glare at Ashton. 

"You are scaring him. Leave him alone. Or go upstairs. There is a whole floor up there, that no one in on right now." Luke interjected. "Decision is made, and you being a dick won't change it." He spoke matter-o-factly. 

"Well it was the wrong one." Harry spoke in a quieter tone, knowing he shouldn't have said it but did anyway. Luke stood up quickly and glared at him. 

"Are you undermining my authority?" Luke questioned in a stern voice, that showed he meant business.  
"No Sir. I was just sayin-" Luke cut him off.  
"That's enough Styles. Get upstairs before you say something you are going to regret. Louis can you please make sure Harry cools off before he returns downstairs." Luke spoke not breaking eye contact with Harry, making sure he established who was boss. 

Ashton wondered if the conversation was about him. He frowned, not liking seeing people fighting, he hated conflict. 

Luke sat back down on the couch beside Ashton. Everyone was looking at the two of them. "Why don't I show you the movie room Ashton?" Luke spoke standing up and waiting for Ash to follow him. 

The two walked down the hall and went into one of the doors that Ashton had told him was off limits before. He wondered why a movie room was off limits before. It was a huge room with lazy boy seats and a huge screen. It looked like a mini theatre. 

"Wow. This is so cool!" Ashton said in awe.  
"I thought you'd like it here." He smiled softly. "Do you play any video games? I have the newest COD, I have mario kart if you like old school, fortnight, black ops." Luke spoke giving suggestions.  
"Yeah, I like call of duty." Ashton smiled softly and sat down in one of the chairs, and waited for Luke to set it up. They began playing and were about fifteen minutes in when Luke began to talk.  
"I never get any time to play video games so this is nice." Luke spoke with a smile as he looked at the screen.  
"I didn't really get to play much at home ether.. My dad was kind of strict." Ashton spoke, not wanting to get into the whole story of his dad at the moment.  
"I'm sorry. What I remember of my dad he was pretty strict too. He walked out when I was ten." Luke admitted.  
"I'm sorry.. It must have sucked not having your dad around." Ashton frowned.. though if it was his own dad who walked out when he was ten he would have had a much better life. 

"No don't be. I'm glad he left. He used to beat my mom, and she is my world so I'm glad the bastard is gone. My uncle kind of stepped in as father role. He past on 5sos to me, and retired. He lives in Florida now.. so I think it all worked out for the better." Luke explained, surprised at how much he had just shared to Ashton, maybe it was just knowing he couldn't tell anyone that made him open up. 

"I get that. My dad.. he's not a good man.. To my mom or me. I don't know. My mom isn't the greatest ether.." Ashton began talking but didn't want to get too into it. "Ah that's how you became a gang leader. Makes sense. How old are you anyway?" Ash questioned as he focused on the screen of the game they were playing. 

"I'm twenty-four. Liam is twenty-three, and Selena is nineteen. She's the baby in the family." Luke explained. "What do you mean your father isn't a good man? Is it just you in your family? Or do you have siblings?" He questioned. 

"Just me.." Ash trailed off not sure how he should answer the question about his father. Luke looked away from the game when Ashton didn't respond to his question. He paused the game and looked at Ashton. 

"Did he hurt you?" Luke asked point blank. 

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I don't really want to talk about it." Ashton trailed off, and looked back at the screen to contuine to play. Luke dropped the question but knew he would return back to it. 

A few moments later Ariana walked into the room. "Alright boys, it's nearly midnight. Let's get to bed Ashy." She smiled sweetly. Ashton nodded and hopped off the chair and began walking away. 

"Good night sir." Ashton spoke to Luke with a smile and a wave.  
"Night kid." Luke responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up in the other chapters. I meant to have Ari as the nurse and Shawn as the Educational Assistant. So this was corrected in this chapter.


	5. If Walls Could Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING. Sexual, and emotional abuse flashback is in the beginning of this chapter. If you do not wish to read, skip to where the italics stop.**

Ashton had been with 5sos for a week and a half now. He had been doing his lessons with Shawn every day. chatting with Selena and Niall, playing board games with Ari and Zayn before bed, educating Liam on how the average high schoolers now talk, baking with Micheal and been having long talks with Luke every day. The only people who he didn't see much of was Calum, who had been on some kind of trip for the gang.. and Louis and Harry who Ashton felt were purposely avoiding him. Ashton was so far enjoying spending time with everyone. 

Ashton had been having his nightmares again, and had been pretty good at hiding them by just not sleeping but that night he let himself drift.. and the night terror was back. 

_Ashton was back at home, it was a weekend his father was home, which always meant that his weekend was going to be a living hell. Ashton was in his father's study wearing the school boy uniform he always liked him to wear._

_"What are you?" His father asked in a loud booming voice._  
"I am a worthless nothing, father." He responded. He knew better than to argue with his father.  
"Over the desk. Pants down. You need to be spanked. You are such a bad boy. Not worthy of all of papa's money. Now are you? Not even worthy of being my son." He laughed as Ashton did as he was told.  
"No father. Not worthy of your money or being your son. I'm sorry I have failed you. Please let me make it up to you." He said in a robotic tone. 

Ashton's mind raced with the dream, he was screaming out for it to stop. Why couldn't he just stop, things in his nightmare escalated, and he was begging for it to be over. 

“Ashton, breath. It’s okay. You need to wake up.” Ashton could feel two arms wrapped around him tightly. He began to slowly open his eyes and saw that it was Luke. He had just assumed that Zayn was the one who got him, since Zayn was the one who slept in the room with him. 

“Ashton.. you said some things while you were screaming.” Luke said looking at him sadly. Ari was behind Luke and Zayn was at Ashton’s legs. He guessed he had been kicking and Zayn tried to stop him from hurting himself. 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you guys up..” Ash still had tears in his eyes from his nightmare. Luke’s grip loosened but he kept his arms around Ash.

“Shh, do not apologize. Ashton, is what you said true.. did your father really hurt you in that way?” Ashton knew what he had said out loud. It was the same nightmare every night. His father assaulting him, sexually, emotionally, verbally.. in any way he could. And Ash always begging for it to stop. 

He nodded, ashamed. “I’m sorry Ashton.” Zayn spoke looking at him sympathetically.

“Oh baby.. that’s so fucked up.” Ari looked like she could cry right there.

“You never have to worry about anyone touching you or hurting you like that ever again.” Luke spoke, hugging him tightly. Ashton welcomed the embrace, he some how trusted his words. Even though these are the people who were keeping him chained up at night, some how they were more welcoming than his own father. 

“We are going to protect you. Okay? Especially Ari, Zayn and I. Okay?” Luke said softly. 

“T-thank you.. but why? Why do you want to help me?” He questioned. He was so grateful to have people who wanted to help but he wanted to understand why. And why Ari, Zayn and Luke. 

“We all come from broken homes. My dad treated me the same way. I found Luke once I ran away from home and the 5sos has been my family ever since. You are safe here.” Zayn spoke. Ashton was saddened that Zayn had the same experience as him.. he didn't wish that on anyone. He watched as Zayn unlocked his ankle cuff. 

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Ashton spoke softly. 

Luke helped Ashton to his feet. "Let's go get you some water, and maybe a walk might help." He suggested, as he led Ashton out of the room. "You two go back to sleep, I've got him now." He suggested to Zayn and Ari who both looked equally worried at Ashton. 

"I'm okay. I promise. Get some sleep." Ashton assured with a smile. He had gotten close with Ariana and Zayn over the last week and a bit and understood their concern. In fact the two of them acted like Ashton was their responsibility.. which Ash didn't mind too much, he liked being taken care of and cared for. 

Luke and Ash were alone in the living room as Ashton was sipping on his water bottle. They sat in silence as Luke waited for Ashton to begin talking. 

"So.." Ashton spoke trailing off.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Luke questioned.  
"Not really.. I don't know. I've never had to talk about it. I've never told anyone. Expect the police once, but they didn't believe me so... " Ashton admitted. Who was he going to tell? His friends? They wouldn't believe him.. no one did.. expect for Zayn and Ari and Luke.  
"Oh. That's why you don't have a good track records with the cops. Fuck them. They probably got paid off by your dad." Luke was suddenly very angry at the fact that the police just ignored this kid who was clearly asking for their help.  
"Yeah... Probably. I wouldn't put it past him.." Ashton sat foreword and pulled up his shirt, showing Luke a very large long scar on his back. "That's what I got for talking to the police. A whipping so bad I had to get stitches. Never told anyone ever again." He frowned. Luke's hand reached up and gently rang his fingers along it. 

"I'm sorry.. Oh Ashton.. I'm so sorry." Was all Luke could think of to say. Ashton pulled his shirt back down and looked at Luke.  
"He was a very controlling man. I couldn't say or do anything he didn't approve of. I've had my clothes picked out every day of my life. I've had my classes, my meals, my hobbies controlled since I can remember. I couldn't even talk to people he didn't approve of first. Even when he wasn't around, he had a personal assistant just follow me around the house, and a counsellor at the school report to him. The only time I didn't have someone was on my way home from school when I was on the bus. But I missed it the day you kidnapped me.. My dad is weird about me spending any money that wasn't approved first and I didn't want to talk to him to ask him for a taxi, so I walked home instead and saw Luna hurt... and knew I had to help. It's funny how things just happen like that. I'm more free here than I ever have been." Ashton rambled on, looking down at his water bottle. 

"You never have to worry about that man ever again. It sounds like you never got the chance to grow up, he kept you in this sadistic little world so you'd have to depend on him. " Luke spoke looking at Ashton and put a hand on his leg, trying to comfort him. "That's probably why we all just want to protect you here. You just have this innocence to you that we want to keep precious. You even have this child like wonder still, probably cause you never had a real childhood." Luke began, and Ashton blushed. It was true, he knew he acted like a child at times, though it wasn't on purpose. "I think Ariana and Zayn have kind of stepped into this role of wanting to be your caregivers." Luke chuckled softly. 

"But I'm almost eighteen, I don't need caregivers." Even as he said the words he knew he still kind of did.  
"You just had to be restrained from hurting yourself from a nightmare. We have to remind you to eat and drink water, you probably wouldn't even get out of bed or go to bed without being prompted.. I think you still need some help." Luke spoke, with a smile. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, especially considering how traumatic your past has been." Luke spoke softly. "But don't worry, we are going to take care of you and don't ever have to see anyone in your past again." He assured and Ashton nodded with a smile. 

"Thank you... You know for a gang leader, you are a big softie." Ashton smiled softly.  
"You take that back. I am mean and scary." Luke said, in a tone that Ashton knew he was joking.  
"Right, right. Mean and scary Luke the leader of 5sos." Ashton chuckled, and then yawned.  
"Alright kid lets get you back to sleep." Luke said getting up off the couch. Ashton followed him and they began walking back to Ari and Zayn's room.  
"Wait.. I really don't want to sleep by myself.. What if the nightmares start again when I shut my eyes.. Can I sleep with you? I promise I'll sleep on the side of the bed and won't bother you. And then I can sleep with Ari and Zayn tomorrow, I just don't want to wake them up again.." Ashton spoke. 

Luke thought about it for a moment. "Okay, fine.. But I don't have any security measures installed in my room yet. I will have to do that tomorrow, so.. for tonight I will have to think of something else." They walked towards Luke's room. He punched in a code to unlock the door and then lead Ashton inside. It was about the size of Ari and Zayn's room, if not a little smaller. But the bed was just as big. He lead Ashton over to the bed and told him to get in. 

Luke disappeared for a moment and returned with a pair of wrist cuffs. They were the kind that was a leathery material, with soft black faux fur on the inside, they secured with a belt latch, and then locked in place with a small little lock-n-key. He began to fasten one side on Ashton's wrist and then the other on his own wrist. "I have things I don't want you going through so this will have to do until I install something else tomorrow." Luke explained. 

"Okay. I wouldn't have tried to go through your things.. But I get it. Why do you just have these? These your girlfriends?" Ashton asked with a chuckle, they were pink on the outside so he thought they could have belonged to a girlfriend since pink didn't really seem to be Luke's colour based on his wardrobe and room colour. 

"It's always good to have a pair of cuffs around, you never know what kind of fun you are going to have." Luke chuckled. "Girlfriend? No. I'm not really the settle down type... besides if anything, it would be boyfriend.. for sure." Luke stated, as he climbed into the bed beside Ashton. "What about you? Any love interests back home?" 

"Ha! Yeah as if my dad let me talk to anyone. I'm bisexual though, so I guess I could have had a chance with any gender but no.. no love interests." Ashton stated. 

Luke raised his eye brow as if to have peeked his interest. "Bi, eh. Hhm." Was all he said.  
"What?" Ashton questioned him further.  
"Nothing. Alright, go to sleep kid. If you need me wake me up. I'm clearly not going anywhere so seriously. If you need me wake me up." Luke explained, gesturing the hand cuffs.  
"Okay. Thank you sir. Goodnight."  
"And Ashton.. You can call me Luke, you know that right?" Luke spoke softly.  
"Okay. Goodnight Luke."  
"Goodnight Ashton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave me a comment on what you think! I always read your comments <3


	6. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton learns a bit about CGL

The day after his night terror incident, Luke let Ashton sleep in. Since they were handcuffed together he stayed in bed on his laptop and did some work from his bed. It was now nearing noon and Luke rolled his eyes thinking ‘high schoolers’.

Finally Ashton began to roll around, groaning and begging to wake up.

“Morning sunshine, I’ve been working for hours, waiting for you to get up.” Luke spoke looking at the kid who was still half asleep.

“ ‘M sorry. Why didn’t you wake me up?” Ashton spoke in a groggy voice.

“Cause.” Was all the explanation he gave. Ashton sat up and rested his back against the bed board.

“What are you working on?” He questioned curiously.

“Nothing of importance to you.” Luke said not taking his eyes off the screen.

“C’mon. I really still can’t know. You said it yourself last night, I’m not going anywhere.” Ashton pleaded. He didn’t know why he wanted to know so badly.

“Fine. We sell drugs. Happy?” Luke spoke. Ashton knew there had to be more than that.

“No. What else?” He pried, trying to get some information on the gang. 

“Ashton drop it. Seriously.” He spoke looking at him.

“Do you murder people? Rent out hitman? Or do you traffic people?” He questioned, ignoring him completely.

“No Ashton.. well not to the murder or hit man.” Luke sighed. “Look, we have to be so careful with this information, or a lot of people could die. So I can’t tell you. Please Ashton. Leave it alone.” Luke looked at him with tired eyes.

“Okay… for now. But this will not be the last time I ask.” Ashton warned.

“You are lucky I’m not one for punishments, or you’d be moping the floors with that kind of attitude… but keep it up, and maybe I will be the type. ” Luke warned, he was serious. He didn't want Ashton getting involved and if punishing him made the point clear, than so be it. 

“Not the type for punishments? I don’t believe that for a second.. someone who isn’t into punishments doesn’t just own this kind of handcuff.” Ash pointed to their wrists.

“Oh young, sweet innocent child. That’s a whole different type of punishment. One you are far too young to even know about.” Luke winked at him. “Maybe one day when your all grown up, I’ll show you.” Luke stated, as he redirected his glance back at the screen.

“I’m going to be eighteen in like two months. I am not that young.” Ashton spoke rolling his eyes at him.

“Your body may be almost 18, but your mind, I’d give you an almost 12.” Luke teased him with a nudge.

“Alright that’s enough flirting with me young man. Let’s get you back to your parents before they start badgering me about where you’ve been.” Luke spoke grabbing the key and unlocking them. Ashton looked confused for a second when he mentioned his parents, but realized he meant Ari and Zayn.

“Oh yes, my father is probably pacing at the door.” Ashton said playing along with a small chuckle.

Luke rolled his eyes and started guiding Ash out the door but not before ruffling his hair.

They walked back over to Ari and Zayn’s room. “I believe this is yours.” Luke said with a chuckle to Ari. “Sorry for keeping him out all night, won’t happen again ma’am.” Luke said, tipping his imaginary hat.

“Ari, I’m working on a project. Please tell everyone do not disturb unless emergency. Ashton you be good and listen to your mother.” He teased once again and then disappeared.

Ari looked at him confused. “So you want to explain what just happened ?”

Ashton chuckled. “Luke seems to like think you and Zayn kind of took on this caregiver role for me, and he was teasing calling you guys my parents. Not sure what that makes him. Drunk uncle maybe?”

Ariana smiled softly. “I mean, he’s not wrong. And now that I know what I know about you, I am more than happy to be that family role for you.” She smiled softly. “Drunk Uncle is definitely Micheal if it’s anyone.”

Zayn who had been sitting on the bed for the conversation laughed. “Does that mean you are going to call me Daddy now? Cause Ari already does that.” Zayn smirked, and Ari hit him playfully.

Ashton blushed. “Haha.” Ash laughed awkwardly, really not sure how to respond.

“You made him uncomfortable Zayn.” Ari tisked.

“What? I was only kidding. Don’t worry kid. I am good to be a strictly, caregiver role. Though, my affection skills sometimes aren’t the greatest. Besides Daddy roles aren’t always sexual, _Ariana_. Get your mind out of the gutter. Geez.” He teased her back. 

Ashton smiled. “What do you mean? To be totally honest, I’ve never even heard of someone calling their partner daddy before..” he admitted sheepishly. 

"It's a kink some people have. Have you heard of bdsm?" Zayn questioned. To which Ashton nodded. 

"It's like a submissive / dom roles. And the dom is referred to as Daddy/Mommy or Master/Mistress, or Sir/Ma'am. I mean that's like just the surface level explanation. But some people take it to a whole other level. " Zayn started to explain. "Though sometimes there is relationships where there is nothing sexual involved. Like the Daddy or the Dom, is just strictly a cargiver to the little aka the sub. They make all the 'adult' decisions for them etc. I had a friend who was in that kind of relationship after she experinced a trauma, hence why I know about it." Zayn explained 

Ashton nodded along as he listened. "Oh, interesting. I'm sorry about your friend." The boy spoke softly. He was truly interested in knowing more about the whole daddy/little thing but wasn't going to admit that out right. 

"Alright, I am going to work today Ash, and I think Zayn has to get going today too. So you'll be hanging out with Shawn and Micheal today. Want to get dressed and go meet up with them in the living room." Ari suggested. Ashton nodded and did as he was told. 

\------ Later in the Day ----------- 

Ashton was in the kitchen with Micheal preparing dinner for everyone. Ashton was a baker but he didn't mind helping out with the meals, even though he hadn't been eating much since arriving there. They were making a chicken and rice dish that was actually pretty easy. 

"So you are only seventeen?" Micheal questioned, making conversation.  
"Uh, Yeah. But my birthday is on March 16th, so only like four weeks, until I'm eighteen. And then I'm legal to drink in some places." He chuckled softly. "How old are you?" 

"Me? I'm twenty-three. Have you ever had alcohol before?" Micheal questioned sitting on the bar stool.  
Ashton shook his head. "Nah.. Strict parents. They would have murdered me." He explained.  
"So no booze. I'm guessing weed was a no go as well?" Micheal questioned with a laugh.  
"Yeah. No way any drugs were even allowed near me. Weed has always interested me more than booze though. It just seems better than alcohol. I dunno." Ashton admitted.  
"Well I'm a stoner so I'm a little biased but I prefer the mary jane over the moon shine any day." Micheal spoke with a soft laugh. "Maybe when your like thirty I'll give you some." The man chuckled.  
"Why when I'm thirty?" He questioned. Suddenly the thought of him still being a 'captive' at thirty didn't really bother him too much.  
"Cause I think Ari, Zayn and Luke would all kill me if I offered you any.. and thirty seems like an age they'd accept it." Micheal admitted.  
"Ahh. Yeah, they are a little over protective.. Are they always like this with all their captives?" He asked.  
"Hha. Yeah.. Well we don't get many hostages round here. As for over protective, Ari and Zayn have always been that way with each other, and Luke with his siblings.. But I haven't really seen any of them extend that over protectiveness on someone they've only know for a couple weeks." Micheal explained. 

"How's it going in here?" Shawn asked as he walked into the room. His hair was messy and he had a grin on his face, he almost looked like he had just woken up, and then Liam walked into the room after him, with the same look.  
"Great. Looks like you two had a good time." Micheal spoke with a chuckle. Shawn blushed softly.  
"C',mon. Don't call us out in front of the kid." Liam protested looking at Ashton.  
"Not a kid." Ashton protested back, to which everyone chuckled.  
"Ashton I think you are going to be a kid until someone else younger than you joins the group. So be prepared to be the "kid" for a long time now." Shawn explained, which made Ashton huff out frustratedly. 

\-------- AFTER DINNER ------------

Everyone started heading back to their rooms after dinner and a game of cards. It was late and everyone wanted to get some sleep. Ashton wondered who he was going to sleep with. Ari was working nights so it was just Zayn in their room, and Luke was still working in his room. Just as he thought about him Luke popped his head out and looked over at Ashton.  
"Ashton. I am sorry, I haven't gotten around to putting security measures in my room today. Just sleep in Ari and Zayn's room tonight, and then tomorrow you will sleep in here. Okay?" Luke spoke softly to him.  
"Okay. Goodnight sir." Ashton said smiling softly.  
"Night kid." Luke smiled sweetly at Ash before retreating back into his room. 

"So it's just you and me tonight." Zayn said from behind him.  
"Yup.. Hey Zayn.. Uhm... Could I maybe sleep with you tonight? Like in your bed. I just uhm.. I just really don't want to have a nightmare again and it helps me feel safer when I'm with someone and-"  
"Of course Ash. You don't even need to ask." Zayn cut him off from rambling. Ashton smiled and followed him back to his room. Zayn stripped down to his boxers and pulled a plain white t on, getting into the bed. Ashton brushed his teeth and changes into the pj's that Ari had bought for him. 

When Ashton came out of the bathroom, Luna was meowing at Zayn who was softly petting her on the bed next to him. Ari had changed her bandages before she left for work and Luna was getting more energy each day. 

Ashton cautiously got into the bed next to Zayn. The black haired man got up and grabbed the ankle chain, securing it around Ash's ankle. He gave him an apologetic look, and then turned off the lights, climbing back into bed. 

They lied in silence for a moment. "Zayn. Can I ask you a question?" Ashton said as he pet Luna. 

"Yeah." Zayn responded moving on his side to look at the boy. 

"When you brought up the whole Daddy / Mommy / Little thing earlier... Is that something you are interested in? Or were you just joking around?" Ashton questioned.  
"Well, to be totally honest I don't know much about the dynamic of that relationship but it is something that I would definatly be interested looking into, if that's something you wanted. I was just joking around about you calling me daddy, but I mean it's not something I'm opposed to. Ari and I really have been taking care of you in a caregiver role since you got here, and it might even be theraputic to you to call two people that genuinely care about you daddy and mommy, instead of the people who hurt you holding that title. But I don't know Ash. We are just kind of going with the flow. We both really care about you." Zayn explained. This was the most Ash had ever heard Zayn talk.. and about his feelings. 

"Okay. We can like look into the relationship. I'd be open to learn more. Especially since you said it doesn't have to be sexual.. at least not right away, I am not totally ready for sex things. But I really like being taken care of, by you and Ari.. And I'd be willing to put titles on it.. But like not exclusive right? I mean we'd have a lot to talk about if this was something we do but yeah.." Ashton rambled on. 

"Okay. You me and Ari will look into it tomorrow. But yes Ashton, you are not limited to Ari and I ever. Why is their someone you have an eye on?" He questioned. 

"Oh. Uh. No! No.." He lied.  
"Uh-huh. Sure." Zayn said, not believing him. He softly grabbed Ashton and pulled him against his chest, making Ashton the little spoon. Ashton smiled as he was being cuddled. He felt safe in Zayn's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this so far! Let me know if there is anywhere you want me to go with the story! I have a few plot lines lined up but I'm always open to suggestions :)


	7. Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton has been with 5Sos for a month now, two and a half weeks since he had discussed CGL with Zayn.

Ashton woke up in an empty bed. He frowned that Luke wasn't around, but normally Luke was gone early in the mornings so he only stayed in Luke's room every once and awhile, but last night they were watching a movie and he must have fallen asleep. Luke had installed an ankle chain weeks ago so Ash could stay in his room, Ashton lifted the covers up to reveal that he hadn't locked his ankle in that night.

Ashton wondered if he had just forgotten or done this intentionally. Were they trusting him? This made Ash feel a little bitter sweet. Yes, he wanted to stay.. but when they locked him in place this gave him no choice. When they gave him the freedom to run, this provided Ashton the opportunity to get away which was now making a concussion choice to stay. He wanted to but he just felt like he was supposed to want to run. All these thoughts ran around in his brain, it was over whelming.

"Hey kid. I got you some breakfast, I-" Luke walked into the room and saw Ashton, with tears welling up in his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
Ashton hadn't even realized he had been crying until he felt the tear roll down his cheek.

"You didn't lock me up last night.." Ashton spoke.

Luke sat down next to him. "And that makes you sad?" He questioned, wondering what the emotions were all about.

"No.. No.. I just.. I want to stay here. I love it a thousand times more here than I ever liked it at home.. And I know that the basement doors are still locked so their would be no way for me to get out.. I just.. I feel like if you're giving me the freedom to run.. it's giving me a choice.. Do I stay here, or do I run away? And I obviously want to stay here, but I feel like that's wrong? and I should be running away.. And I shouldn't like it here. I've been here a month, and I just.. It's too much. Please don't give me that freedom. I don't want to have to think about it.. I just.. I want to be 'stuck' here, so I don't have to think about anything else." Ashton rambled on.

"Hey hey.." Luke wrapped an arm around Ashton, pulling him close against his chest. "You don't really have a choice Ashton. You are stuck here. Wether I forget to lock you up one night or not. My door was still locked with the pin code. You aren't going anywhere. I trust you to not go through my things, but not to let you outside and see if you'd come back or not. But I promise I won't ever make you have to choose. Besides you belong to 5Sos now, you know too much. You are literally never allowed to leave us.. or we will find you." Luke spoke in a soft tone, for something that sounded so threatening. He knew it would comfort Ashton.

"Thank you." Ashton whispered into Luke's chest as he held him.

"No problem Kid. I can kidnap you any time." He teased, with a smile.

"Now what I was saying, is I got you breakfast. It's on the counter in the kitchen. Everyone is out working today, and I'm leaving shortly. Shawn had some things to do, Niall is out. So Zayn is staying back to hang out with you for the morning until Ari gets back from her training. You and Ari are on dinner duty tonight. Fridge is stocked, get creative." Luke smiled and gave Ashton a kiss on the top of the head.. He had done this a few times, Ashton learned he only did this on days that he was going to a particularly dangerous client. This kiss on the top of the head was the only psychical affection Luke really gave Ash, aside from cuddling once and awhile, and a hug.

"Okay. Be careful out there today Luke." Ashton spoke with a smile, but he was concerned deep down. Luke and Ashton had gotten pretty close over the last few weeks. They talked about everything, and flirted with each other... not that they'd admit it.

"Bye!" Luke called as he walked out the door. Ashton came around the corner to see Zayn at the kitchen counter eating a bagel.

"Good morning." Zayn smiled at Ash as he walked up to him and hugged him. Zayn hugged him back tightly.. Zayn always gave the best hugs.

"'Morning Zayn." Ashton said letting go and hoping on the bar stool. Zayn began to grab a plate and put Ashton's breakfast together on it and handed it to him.

"How'd you sleep? Any better?" Zayn questioned, concerned about Ashton's sleep lately. Ashton took the plate and began picking at the breakfast sandwich.

"Yeah, I slept pretty good. All the way through the night, no nightmares." He spoke with a smile. Zayn raised an eyebrow at him, as he watched him play with his food.

"I want you to eat all of it, Ashton. Stop playing with your food." Zayn warned in his authoritative tone. Ashton nodded.

"Yes sir." He spoke before taking a bite of the sandwich. Zayn grabbed him a cup of water and placed it in front of him.

"And don't forget to drink as well." He spoke, and then sat down beside him. This had been their new normal. Zayn and Ari had really taken the caregiver role to heart. Whenever Ashton was doing something that wasn't good for him they stepped in. Like not eating, or staying up playing video games, not working on homework that Shawn had given him, being a brat to others. They also stepped in whenever Harry or Louis was rude to him.. they did not take any hateful words or comments made about Ashton. They let Ashton sleep in their bed on the nights that he wasn't sleeping in Luke's room, which seemed to be every other night. Both of them were truly like the parents he never had, it was nice to have people who cared about him in that way. Not to mention he got to cuddle with the both of them whenever he wanted so that was a plus.

"Yes sir." Ashton repeated with a nod. They had talked about Ashton calling them Daddy and Mommy, but he just didn't feel right about it.. at the end of the day they were still his friends and he didn't want to make it weird with them. He especially didn't want to do it in front of anyone.. He felt like maybe if he was in the headspace for it that he might call them those titles, or it could just slip out since he had been practicing it in his head.. but he just wasn't comfortable yet.

As soon as Ashton finished his drink and food, he was allowed to excuse himself from the table. Both boys sat down on the couch, Ashton curled up beside him and nuzzled in under his arm. "You are extra affectionate today. Everything alright?" Zayn questioned, since Ash didn't usually like to cuddle outside of the bed.

"Yeah.. I'm okay. I spoke to Luke this morning about it..." Ashton explained to Zayn exactly what he told Luke that morning, and what Luke had told him. He was just still in his head about it.

"Ah. I see. Well you know you aren’t going anywhere right?” Zayn spoke.

Ashton nodded.

“If you ever try to run away, I would personally track you down. I don’t care about many people Ashton... and you are one of the few. So sorry but you are stuck with me. Even if that means I have to tie you up sometimes to make you feel comfortable.” Zayn spoke, gently rubbing Ashton’s arm.

“Thank you Zayn. I care about you too.” He spoke, then they turned to watch tv. 

Hours went by of the two of them just cuddling and watching movies. The door opened and in walked Ariana with a smile.

“I’m homeee” She greeted as she ran over to the couch and jumped on top of them. “How are _my_ boys doing today?”

Zayn chuckled and gave her a soft peck. “I’m doing great. How was your day?”

Ashton smiled and watched as they kissed. “I’m good. Zayn and I have been watching movies all day.” Ash explained to the brunette.

Ari sat up and gave Ashton a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush. “Sounds like a good day. My day was way too long. Karen was being a bitch again and pretended like she was everyone’s boss. She’s a nurse just like me, but seems to think she runs the floor. It’s very annoying.” Ariana sighed.

“You know you don’t have to go to work...” Zayn spoke, in a tone so soft it sounded like he knew he shouldn’t have suggested it.

“Zayn.” Ariana spoke in a warning tone.

“Yup, sorry. Dropping it now.” Ashton had never seen Zayn retract a statement like that so quickly. Normally he was very confident in his words and actions.

Ariana curled up between the two of them on the couch. “Did you eat today?” She asked Ash who nodded.

“Luke bought us breakfast and I ate that.” He explained.

“It’s nearly two pm. And that’s all you have eaten?” She questioned, giving a look at Zayn.

“Hey, I tried to get him to eat lunch, he refused it and said he was still full from breakfast. I couldn’t force feed him.” Zayn said defensively since Ari was clearly judging.

“Ashton.” She spoke in a tone that sounded like she was about to scold him.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t hungry. I could go for a snack now... I guess.” He suggested. 

“Fine. I’ll get you an apple. It’s not healthy for you to be skipping all these meals. Maybe we should take you to the doctor, you might have something wrong.” Ariana stood up and walked over to the fridge.

“Okay.. oh! If we are at the doctors, I should probably get another puffer.. I didn’t have mine on me when I got kidnapped.” As Ari mentioned doctor, it jogged his memory on what he had been missing.

“Puffer? Wait Ash do you have asthma?” Zayn questioned looking at him.

“Yeah..” he began but Ariana interrupted

“And you didn’t tell us?! Ashton. You could have gone into an attack, and we wouldn’t have had a puffer around for you. You’ve been here a month.. a month! Ashton. This is very irresponsible of you.” Ariana scolded.. and hard. Ashton really felt like a child in that moment.

“I’m sorry.. I just haven’t thought about it. I haven’t done much to irritate it so I haven’t had an attack, and the air is perfect down here and if my chest ever felt tight I had a bath and it went away. So I just kind of forgot. Please don’t hate me..” he looked down at the ground ashamed.

“Hate you? Ash no. We could never hate you. We just care about you. And want to take care of you, but that’s hard when you don’t tell us everything.. like you have asthma.” Ariana explained.

“Call Dr.Ed. See if he has an appointment right now. I am going to call Luke and tell him we are talking Ashton to our doctor.” Zayn spoke getting up from the couch.

“Won’t the doctor recognize me from the news?” He questioned.

“Maybe, but Dr. Ed is the gangs doctor. I worked with him a few years ago and he is our no questions asked doctor.” Ariana explained as she picked up the phone to call him.

Ashton waited patiently on the couch for Ari and Zayn to explain to him where they were going.

“Okay he’s got an hour right now so if we hurry he’ll be able to fit us in.” Ari called to Zayn.

She pulled on Ashton’s arm to get him off the couch. She handed him a pair of shoes and a coat. He was scared to go outside.. inside he was safe and out there.. well anything could happen.

“-Yes Luke. Don’t worry sir. He told me about that conversation too. I am going to. Okay. Bye.” Zayn spoke hanging up the phone with Luke.

“What did he say?” Ari questioned as she began putting on her own shoes.

“Just to go straight there and straight back. And to make sure he is restrained the whole time.” Zayn explained, getting himself ready.

“Is that really necessary? He’s not going anywhere.” Ari spoke.

“Yes it is.” Zayn said looked at Ashton, who smiled softly. Taking comfortable in the fact that Zayn was going to make sure he didn’t go anywhere.

Zayn grabbed a pair of handcuffs and secured them around his wrists.

“Let’s go. And Ashton, don’t even think about running away. I’m way faster than you and will catch you every time.” He spoke and then gave him a gentle kiss on the top of the head, which comforted Ash even more. The boy nodded.

Ariana took his hand as they walked up the stairs. He had forgotten what the top floor looked like. They walked to the front door and outside. It was so bright, his eyes were taking forever to adjust. Zayn slipped a pair of sunglasses on his face, as he noticed Ashton struggling with the light.

“Thank you.”

They got into the car, Ari sat in the back with Ashton. And Zayn drove. Ariana buckled up his seatbelt for him, which made him feel small.. but in a good way.

Zayn rushed them over to the doctors office. They pulled into the underground parking and went into the office through the back, so no one would see them and they wouldn’t have to explain why they had a hand cuffed kid.

“Hey Dr.” Ari greeted the man with a smile. The red headed doctor smiled.

“Ari! Long time no see.” He smiled and gave her a quick hug. Ashton could tell this made Zayn a little jealous.

“This is Ashton. We just were hoping you could do some x-rays, ultra sound and blood work. He hasn't been eating much and we are worried about him. He also has asthma and been without a puffer for a month. Do you happen to have some we could have for him?” Ari explained.

“Yup, we can do those things. Why don’t we have a chat first Ash. And of course, you know where the meds are, why don’t you go grab some, and Zayn let’s take Ash into exam room three.” Ed suggested.

They walked into the exam room, which had tons of different medical equipment. "So Ashton. Do you experince any pain?" He questioned as Ashton hoped up on the table. 

"No sir. No pain, just lack of appetite." Ash explained looking over at Zayn. 

"Okay. Well lie back, and let me examine you. I'm going to do some poking, and just let me know if any spot it tender." 

Ed began his exam. He did just the touch, and then an ultra sound. Ari took his blood for the doctor, and he held Zayn's hand the whole time. Then they did an x-ray. 

 

"Well nothing came up in the x-ray or ultra sound." The doctor spoke. "Blood work will be back shortly, but to me it just sounds like stress effecting your eating habits. Your restless sleeps are effecting your body which is manifesting in lack of appetite.  Don't force him to eat, I'm going to prescribe some sleeping medication which should help. But as for eating, maybe you should be drinking things like Ensure, so you are still getting the amount of calories and vitamins you need. So if you aren't hungry and skip a meal, drink one of those instead. I'll send you home with a case. I also am giving you a few puffers. Your lungs sound a little congested so remember to take two puffs a day." The doctor explained to Ashton, but Zayn and Ari nodded along, making sure they knew how to treat him. 

"Thank you so much Ed. We really appreciate this." Ari smiled, a nurse walked in with the blood test results. 

"Yup, everything looks fine. Your iron levels and blood sugar levels are low because you haven't been eating. Besides that you are a-okay." They all started to pack up to go and Zayn grabbed all the things they were sending them home with. 

"Oh Ariana. Do you think you could stick around for an hour? I was just told I have a bullet wound patient coming in that can't go to the ER. I could really use the extra hands." Ed questioned. He called on Ari every once and awhile for help. 

"Yeah sure thing doc. Zayn you think you can come back and pick me up later?" She questioned with a smile. Zayn nodded. 

"'Course. Go save a life." He gave her a soft peck. Ari went over and kissed Ash on the cheek. 

"You drink your ensure. And I'll be home after dinner." She spoke and waved to the boys. 

"Alright kid. Let's get you home." Zayn said walking Ashton back out to the car. 

Zayn let Ashton sit in the front seat, and buckled him in. As he was walking around to the other side his phone rang and he picked it up getting in. 

"Yeah. I have Ash in the car with me. No Ari had to stay at the doctors help him out with something." Zayn started the car up and buckled himself in. "Okay. I don't think I'd have time to drop him off. Are you _SURE_ that's what Luke said? I really don't want to leave him alone.. I'm not putting him in the trunk. Harry c'mon. Okay, I'm in and out, ridiculous. Bye." Zayn hung up the phone. 

"Okay Ashton. Harry and Louis are out on a delivery right now, and they said there is an issue. So they need me for like five minutes. It's nothing dangerous, the truck just won't open and they need a hand. So I am going to bring you with me. But I'll just put you in the trunk for like five minutes so you don't have to worry about seeing anything and no one will see you. Apparently Luke said it was a safe area, aka no guns so should be okay. Are you okay with this?" Zayn questioned as he began driving. 

Ashton wasn't okay with this, he was scared. He didn't want to be anywhere near guns again. But he couldn't say that. He was the one who had been bugging them all to tell him more. 

"Yeah. It's okay Zayn. I'll be okay." He spoke nodding. They approached an alley way, and he parked pulling Ashton out and opening up the trunk for him to crawl into. "Five minutes. Okay?" He smiled and shut it. 

Zayn drove up a little further and then parked the car and got out. Ashton had no idea where they were or where Zayn went, but it was quite. More than five minutes had passed and he was getting worried. Finally he began to hear footsteps approaching the car, he hoped it was Zayn but he stayed quiet. 

"Fucking 5sos, what are they even doing here?" The voice spoke now very close to the car. It was a males voice and definatly not Zayn's. 

"Apparently the Carmichaels are no longer doing business with us. 5sos took them." A female's voice responded. 

"Fucking hell. Let's contact the Taylors and offer them a discount to come to us. Fuck these guys." The male's voice responded. "We should tag their car." 

"You really want to start something, don't you?" The female spoke, clearly unimpressed. 

Ashton felt a sudden bang against the car, it startled him enough to gasp out loud. He guessed that he had just hit or kicked the car out of frustration.. but they heard him. 

"Yo, Lauren.. I think someone is in there.." The man spoke to the female. He hit the car again, and Ashton's hand flew up over his mouth, trying to prevent himself from making a noise. 

"Charlie, c'mon. Don't be stupid. Why would they have someone locked in the trunk out here?" Lauren responded. 

"You are right." He spoke, and then it went quiet, for a good few minutes. Ashton assumed they must have left... when suddenly there was a big bang again, and Ashton whimpered. 

"We both heard you that time. We know you're in there.." Charlie sing-songed.  

"Please leave me alone.." Ashton spoke softly, not wanting to anger them anymore.

"It's a little girl. They have a girl locked in their trunk." Lauren practically laughed. 

"Not a girl.." Ashton muttered, but they didn't seem to hear.. or care if they did hear. 

"What are you doing in their little girl? Are you trapped in there?" Charlie questioned. 

"Kind of.." Ashton responded. He would have been able to get out if he really tried. 

"So what are you? Do you belong to 5Sos.. ohh are you their pet? I've always thought that 7 Rings needed a pet." Charlie spoke. _Pet_? What kind of sick person wanted to keep another person as a pet. 

"Not a pet.." He protested. 

"That's something a pet would say. Untrained, trapped in the trunk kind of pet." Lauren said jumping on the bandwagon. 

"Okay. Why don't you come out here little one? We won't hurt you. We could even free you, bring you back to your home." Charlie spoke, changing his tone to much softer one all of a sudden. 

"I-I can't.. I'm tied up in here. I can't get out." Ashton spoke, telling half the truth. 

"Hhm. Well why don't we try and get you out." Lauren spoke going to the front of the car, about to break the window when they heard yelling. Zayn was charging over to them. 

"Get away from the car. NOW." He yelled. 

"Why? Don't want us stealing your pet? The big bad Zayn, with a little fuck toy in his trunk. Didn't picture you to be the type Zayn.. But good on you." Charlie spoke, winking at Zayn. 

"Leave now, before I shoot you both." He threatened. He hoped into the car and began to drive away. He only stopped when he was sure they were safe. He pulled Ashton out of the trunk and into the front seat. 

"I'm so sorry buddy. I'm so so sorry.." He said hugging him tightly. 

"It's okay. I'm okay Daddy.. Really." He spoke smiling at Zayn. He knew what he had just called Zayn but didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Zayn pulled him against his chest, and kissed the top of his head, before letting go so he could drive them home. 

"Ari and Luke are going to murder me.... Fucking 7Rings." Zayn cursed, hitting the steering wheel. 

"I didn't tell them who I was. They thought I was a girl so that's good.. I think? Right? All they know is you guys have someone you kidnapped." Ashton said trying to ease his mind. 

"Ashton. If they found out who you were.. and how much your father is offering to get you back. They would have taken you and turned you over in a heart beat. If they know we have you, they will try to take you. It's just better if they don't find out and now they know we have someone so I wouldn't put it past them to try and find you." Zayn frowned. They pulled into their drive way and Zayn opened up Ashton's door for him pulling him inside, and back down to the basement. 

He grabbed the cuffs and unlocked Ashton. "Stay here." He instructed and went back upstairs. Ashton sat down on the couch and flipped the tv on. About ten minutes later he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Harry and Louis standing there. Since Ashton had been there Harry and Louis rarely came downstairs, let alone spoke to him. 

"Zayn, went to pick up Ariana and pick up pizza. He said don't worry about cooking tonight. He sent us down to babysit you." Harry explained crashing down on the couch across from him, and Louis sat down next to him. 

They sat in silence watching whatever Adam Sandler movie this one was. 

"Did I do something to make you guys mad at me?" Ashton questioned the two boys, who looked a little stunned he asked that. 

"No." Harry said standing up and walking into the kitchen. Louis sighed and went over to the other couch to sit near Ashton. 

"It's not you, it's just you being here.. You are kind of a liability. Harry just feels we've taken on a responsibility that we don't need. That we should have just sold you back to your family and went into hiding for a bit. He's more angry at the fact you are here, not really at you." Louis explained. "And I am just supporting Harry. Nothing personal. I just kind of agree." 

Ashton frowned. They wanted to put him back with the monster of a father he has.. 

"What do you mean liability?" Ashton questioned, just wanting to make sure he got the whole picture. 

"Like right now. Louis and I are forced to babysit you since you are a child and can't be left alone. We have to take safety precautions so you don't run away, you are using up time and resources that we could be putting towards the gang. And clearly they care about you, so now we have another person we have to make sure doesn't get killed so we don't get hurt." Harry spoke in an angry tone from the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden.." Ashton spoke softly. "I'll just be in my room.. You don't need to baby sit me, I'm fine." Ashton spoke going into Ari and Zayn's room and grabbing Luna. He curled up on the bed with the kitten and shut his eyes. It was true.. he was a burden on the whole gang.. He just messed up with 7Rings and possibly put himself and others in trouble. He constantly worried Ari, Zayn and Luke.. Shawn had to work his schedule around teaching Ash. He was a burden, Harry and Louis were right.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dramatic things coming soon!! Ahhh


	8. Lie To Me

"Zayn, I cannot believe you just left him in the trunk of the car!" Ashton could hear Ariana yelling.  
"I'm sorry. Harry and Louis needed help and I couldn't bring him in, and I didn't have time to go home to drop him off. No one else could help. Besides Harry told me that's what Luke said to do."  
"I did not say that!" Luke protested. "Harry is going to hear about this."  
"Next time this happens, he is not to be left alone ever. In the house, outside, doesn't matter. He's to be with someone at all times." Luke spoke sternly.  
"There they go again.. Babying the kid." Harry said sarcastically, clearly still annoyed.  
"Harold, how dare you lie about what I said to Zayn today. I am docking you pay for a week, I hope you've learned your lessons about lying." Luke spoke, in such an authoritative tone, that Ashton had never heard it before.  
"And Zayn, you are no longer allowed to transport Ashton. Going forward if he has to leave the house, he goes with me. End of conversation." Luke spoke.

Ashton could hear them walking towards the room, he pretended that he was sleeping so they didn't think he had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Ashton, we know you are awake. You never sleep that still when you are actually asleep." Luke stated, flicking the lights on. "I need to talk with you, come with me please." He spoke. Ashton felt like he was in trouble, he wasn't too sure about what but it just felt that way. He got out of the bed and followed Luke into his room.

"You've had quite the day, haven't you?" Luke spoke as Ashton sat down on the side of the bed. He nodded in response.  
"Ashton, Zayn and Ari told me about your asthma and your lack of appetite.. I'm worried about you. Why didn't you tell us about the asthma, you could have really gotten hurt." Luke questioned looking down at him.  
Ashton frowned and shrugged. "I just.. I kind of forgot and I didn't want to worry you.. I don't want to be a burden. If you want me to leave.. I can leave. I won't tell anyone anything.." Ashton rambled on.

"What? No no. Ashton, where is this coming from? This morning you were begging me to not leave you and now you are saying for us to just ditch you?" Luke sat down beside him.

"I don't know.. I guess I just realized how much of a burden I am on all of you. I don't want to just be this thing, you have to take care of because I'm too useless..." He trailed off.

"You are not a burden Ashton. You are important to all of us. We want you here, I've told you this a million times, you are here to stay. So get those crazy thoughts out of your head. I'm scolding you for not telling us something that is life and death because I don't want you dead. Is that the actions of someone who doesn't care about you?" He questioned. Ashton realized how ridiculous he was being.

"You are right.. I'm just.. I'm too much in my head lately. I'm sorry." He frowned. "Today those 7Rings guys kept calling me 5sos Pet.. and it was just so dehumanizing and then Harry telling me I'm a liability I guess it all just got to me." He spoke with a sigh.

"Harry said that?" Luke questioned. And Ashton nodded.  
"Yes but please don't be mad at him. I don't want him having any other reasons to hate me.." Ash trailed off. 

Luke sighed heavily. "Fine, but next time I hear him saying anything rude to you, I am stepping in." He warned. "I want you to go eat some dinner, and then go back to Ari and Zayn's room tonight. I am not going to be here all night. I have somewhere to be." Luke spoke vaguely but he often didn't tell Ashton where he was going. 

"Yes sir." Ashton nodded and got up to leave, and went into the kitchen. 

"Ash, we left you a plate of pizza." Shawn spoke smiling and waving Ashton over. He handed him the few slices of pizza. Ashton wondered if the rest of the crew knew about what happened that day. 

He sat next to Shawn. "So listen, Liam and I aren't going to be around for a few days. So you are off the hook for homework. We are celebrating our anniversary so Liam is taking me on a trip." Shawn explained. 

Ashton smiled. "Oh wow that's so fun. Where are you guys going?" 

"Yeah, it was super last minute. Liam told me last night. We are going on a cruise, we leave tomorrow morning." He explained. Ashton wished he was going on a cruise, he could really use the sun. 

"That's awesome. Congrats Shawn. I'm going to miss you guys, but have fun." He spoke with a smile. 

"Thanks man. You know a vacay before the big move." Shawn spoke and Ashton looked at him confused. 

"Oh.. Well don't tell Luke I told you, I thought you already knew but there has been talk about us moving up to the Florida house for a bit, until things here with the 7Rings chill down. They have really been heated." Shawn explained. Ashton remembered hearing something about relocating but didn't know it was going to be happening so soon.. 

"Oh. Yeah, okay." Ashton nodded. What did this town owe him anyway? Better to get out, far from it. 

Ashton took a few bites of his pizza and set it down. 

"Calum and Niall are also not going to be around for a few days." Shawn explained and Calum perked up, hearing his name. 

"Yeah, no we won't be around. Niall is going to visit family, and I have some business to take care of." Calum spoke nonchalantly. 

"Are you visiting your sister?" Micheal questioned Niall, who nodded. 

"Yeah, she's missing me lately so flying out later tonight." Niall explained. 

"You need a ride to the airport?" Mikey suggested. Micheal had always had a bit of a crush on Niall and everyone but Niall could tell. Micheal and Calum were close so he'd never act on it, but he couldn't help but try and be friends with Niall. 

"Oh sure. Then you can get some rest before your road trip tomorrow babe." Niall spoke to Calum. "Thanks Micheal. My flight leaves at midnight, so probably head out of here in an hour or two." 

"Sure thing." Mikey nodded. Ashton watched the encounter unfold, and couldn't help but shoot Shawn a look that screamed 'what the hell just happened?' 

Shawn just chuckled in response. 

"Well I better pack. You better too Liam, I am not packing for you again." He stood up and dragged Liam away.

"Bring me back a souvenir!" Ashton called out to them. 

"You got it." Liam smiled and waved as he walked out of the room.  

Selena walked into the room and yawned. 

"I am bet. Lukey needs me to drive tomorrow, so I'm off to bed. You better head off soon too Mikey, since we are the coverage for all these slackers." She teased and waved as she headed out of the room. 

Zayn was watching Ashton, who clearly wasn't eating again. He went into the fridge and cracked open an ensure and handed it to him. "Drink up, young man." He said in a tone that suggested he wasn't playing around. 

"Ohhhh Ash's in trouble." Niall spoke in a teasing tone. 

"Don't mock the kid." Calum spoke, clearly not getting that Niall was just being funny. 

"I can take it." Ashton interjected, making it clear he didn't mind being teased in a playful way. 

"See. Ashton gets it." Niall laughed and stood up. "I better get my stuff together too. I'll see you in an hour Mikey. Bye Ashton, I'll see you when I get back." Niall smiled and began walking out of the room, Calum stood up and walked out behind him. People were dropping like flies. 

"So whose going to stay behind with me tomorrow?" Ashton questioned, since it sounded like most people were going to be away. 

"Well.. funny you bring that up. Harry is the only one who doesn't have any clients tomorrow. So he is going to be here, but he's going to stay upstairs most the day, and only just come down to check on you and make sure you've eaten. So you are free to watch tv and play video games all day. Go crazy." Zayn said trying to sell it like a fun day. 

Ashton pouted. "Why can't Ari or you stay home? Or Micheal.. Anyone but Harry." He frowned. 

"I'm sorry Ash. It's the only person who can." Ashton sighed heavily. He drank his ensure and then said goodnight to everyone and headed to the bedroom where Ari was already in the bed reading. 

"Hello handsomes." She smiled up at Ashton and Zayn who walked into the room. 

"Don't forget to take your puffer, and sleeping pill Ash. I've put them both out on the counter in the bathroom for you. PJ's are next to the tub." She spoke as she went back to reading. Ashton got ready for bed, and then came back out to the bedroom, and climbed into the middle of the bed between Ari and Zayn. His ankle was secured and they both cuddled him tightly. 

"Good night Ashton. We love you." Ariana spoke giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

"I love you both too." He responded, feeling safe in their arms. 

\--------- THE NEXT MORNING --------------

Ashton woke up in an empty bed, the sleeping pills really knocked him out, since he normally woke up to Ari and Zayn getting up and ready. His ankle chain was off and note was placed on the night side table. 

He picked it up and read it. 

_Morning Ash! We will be back this afternoon around 3 pm. Please eat some breakfast, there is eggs in the fridge. If you aren't hungry remember to drink some ensure. Harry is upstairs if you need anything just call for him. In case of emergency, we left a disposable cell phone, if you open it, it will call us directly. There is no other function on it, so don't play around on it. Emergency only. XOXO - A._

Ashton sighed and got out of the bed, hearing Luna cry. Ash put the phone in his pocket and noticed his puffer beside the note, he also put it in his other pocket.. taking a mental note to take it later. He grabbed the cat food and filled up the cat bowl before going to the kitchen and finding an ensure in the fridge. 

Ashton was just about to turn on the TV when he heard gun shots. He panicked, thinking he must have misheard it, but then he heard footsteps running down the stairs. Harry appeared with a gun in his hand and a worried look on his face. "Panic room now." He instructed running Ashton over to the room that was pin code protected and locking them both inside. 

"W-what's going on?" Ashton said realizing Luna was still in his room. "Luna! I have to go get her. Please." Ashton begged. 

"They won't care about the damn cat. They won't even touch her. They are here for you." He spoke. "Now shut up or they will find us. So shh." Harry warned. Ashton did as he was told and stayed perfectly quite. 

"Hello? Anyone home?" A voice called out from the other side. "We know there is two people in this house." The voice taunted. "So where are you hiding?" Ashton heard ruckus as they tore the place apart. Ashton grabbed on to Harry, just looking for some kind of comfort. Surprisingly Harry, hugged him back, and patted his head. 

"Boss, they must be in here." They heard a tapping on the door. 

"Ashton? Are you in there? Answer me now." The voice spoke, but Harry shushed him. 

"Oh boy, we are playing this game again. Do you remember me from yesterday, princess?" The voice spoke in a consenting tone. 

"We are here to take you home. Your Daddy wants you back Ashton. Now I'm counting to three. If you come out here willingly, we will play nice. But if I have to come in there, it won't be so nice." He warned. Harry shook his head and whispered. "It's lock protected, he can't get in unless he knows the code." 

There was silence, and then he heard the beeps of the key pad.. and then the door unlocking. Harry cocked his gun and waited for them to enter. 

A women stood in front of the man who was talking, she also had her gun drawn. 

"Both of you drop your guns and nobody gets hurt." The man spoke. They both dropped it, but Harry stood in front of Ashton protecting him. 

"Now now. None of this. Hand him over." The man tisked. 

"No Charlie. You can't take him back to that man. Just leave him here. We will pay you what his father is offering." Harry suggested, knowing it would get his attention. Instead the women charged at him and knocked him right out. She dragged him over to the bed and cuffed him there, so he wouldn't be able to go after them. 

"Well well well. Hello Ashton. I'm Charlie, and this is Lauren. It's nice to have a face to face conversation with you." He smirked. "Boys, come in and take him up to the car." He beckoned a few very muscular men over who grabbed Ashton. He did his best to fight them off, but they very easily over powered him. "Please please sir... Don't send me back to him.. Please just let me go." Ashton pleaded with tears in his eyes as they dragged him out to their black stretch car. The goons tied his arms behind his back and his ankles together and threw him on the floor. 

"We have no plans of letting you go, but we aren't bringing you to your father just yet. I think we can get some more money out of him for you." Charlie spoke getting into the car, and they quickly began driving away. Lauren was sitting beside Charlie and began pouring herself a drink. 

"Better check his pockets." She suggested, and Charlie got on top of him and began feeling him up, and then dove into his pockets finding the puffer and the phone. 

He flipped it up and was surprised when it started ringing. 

"Hello? Ashton are you okay?" Zayn answered worriedly. 

"I don't know. Ashton tell them are you okay?" Charlie held the phone to Ashton's mouth. 

"Help! 7Rings they-" Ashton was cut off by Lauren duct taping his lips together. 

"Now who am I speaking with?" Charlie questioned. 

"Zayn, who the fuck is this? I swear to god if you hurt Ashton I will-" 

"I'd watch your tone Zayn. I have your little pet.. I could do anything I please with him. We will be in touch." He hung up the phone and took the battery out. He got up off Ashton and returned back to his seat. 

"This is going to be fun." Lauren smirked looking at the helpless boy on the floor. 

"Agreed."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shitttttttttttttt.
> 
> Also I have a pinterest inspo board for all the characters I've been working on! So check it out, if you are interested. 
> 
> https://pin.it/s7pybdfjd5jyqp


	9. Kidnapping Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton wakes up in 7Rings...

Ashton woke up in a large room, that looked just to be a hotel room, but with a very large mirrored wall. Ashton had seen enough tv to assume this was a two way mirror, and their was people watching on the other side.

He tried to get up but noticed their was a collar locked around his neck and a chain that connected him to the head board. His hands were bound together in the type of leathery hand cuffs Luke had. He sat up in the bed and began to look around the room to see if there was any clue where he was and how to get out of there.

Suddenly he heard the door open and in walked Charlie.

“Hello Ashton.” He spoke, as he sat down on the bed next to him. Ashton moved as far away as he could from the man.

“Where am I?” Ashton questioned. Charlie chuckled.

“You are in the 7Rings, headquarters. So there will be no breaking out of here Ashton, no matter what you try. Our building is heavily secured.” Charlie started.

“Now, _pet_. How this goes down will depend on you. Give us the information we want, and we won’t even touch you, but don’t.. and we will have all sorts of fun with you.” Charlie said putting his hand on Ashton’s thigh, which made him flinch.

“W-what information?” He questioned, not that he would have give him any dirt on 5sos, had he known anything about the gang.

“Who are their main distributors? And I want a list of clients.. whoever you can remember, sweetheart.” He said in such a soft tone.

“I don’t know.” Ashton answered.

Charlie looked pissed but he stayed calm. “Tell us what we want to know, and we will even let you go, we won’t contact your father. You will just be free.” Charlie offered.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I still don’t know.” Ashton shrugged. Charlie grabbed the chain around Ash’s collar and pulled him closer.

“Last chance, before we begin trying to extract the information from you Irwin. And I am going to send comprising videos of you to your father, see if I can’t squeeze some more out of him to stop us from torturing you.”

Ashton practically laughed.

“I’d re-think that strategy if I were you. Got plenty of scars from daddy dearest, not sure he’s going to pay extra for you to stop.” Ashton was playing this very cool character… which he was not. He just thought he’d be able to fool Charlie into thinking he was this calm and collected, not so easily rattled guy.

Charlie’s eyebrow raised. “Is that so?” He smirked. “So Daddy liked a good little boy who listened and kept his mouth shut?” Charlie questioned, to which Ashton nodded.

“Irwin Corp doesn’t want a secret like the founder being an abuser to get out.. I get the high reward money now.” Charlie stood up.

“Well looks like I have some calls to make _pet_. But don’t you worry, I have someone to keep you company while I’m gone. I expect you either eager to talk or eager to please when I return.” Charlie smirked and walked out of the room.

Lauren walked in and looked at Ashton.

“I’ve always wanted to break in a pup." Lauren climbed on the bed and smirked at him. "Though I hear you are more into being a baby than a pup. Maybe I'll make you both." She spoke with a very large smirk, which made Ashton want to curl up and hide.

 

\--------------------------------- MEANWHILE BACK AT 5SOS -----------------------------------------------

It had been twenty minutes since Zayn spoke on the phone with the man who he assumed was Charlie from 7Rings. He had rushed home, calling Luke and the rest of the gang on the way.

He walked into the house and saw how it was completely trashed. The front door's lock had been completely shot off. He rushed down to the basement to see Harry chained up to the bed post. Zayn unlocked him and looked at his head wound.

"Harry, look at me. Can you hear me?" He questioned and Harry looked at him, completely out of it.  
"Fuck.." He cursed and picked him up bringing him up to his car, he wanted to look for Ashton, and look for clues as to where they could have gone but he knew he needed to get Harry help and fast, he lost a lot of blood in his head wound.  
Zayn called Dr. Ed on the way letting him know he was bringing in an emergency.  
He also called Luke to explain to him what happened with Harry and the state of their home.

\- Hours Later -

Harry was awake, he got a blood transfusion, some stitches and he had a pretty bad concussion.  
"Harry, are you okay? How are you feeling?" Louis asked, he had rushed to the Dr's as soon as he heard.  
"Hey babe. Yeah I'm fine. Where's Ashton? Did they find him?" Harry questioned looking over at Zayn. Zayn shook his head.  
"We know 7 Rings has him. Luke is trying to get in to see Charlie." Zayn explained.  
"What happened Harry?" He questioned.

"Well. I was upstairs in my room, and I heard gunshots.. and I saw a group of people trying to get into our front door. So I ran down and grabbed Ashton and brought him into the safe room. I locked the door, and I know they didn't see me lock it. But they knew the code some how. They also knew that we had Ashton and who he was... and they knew Ashton was home with only one person. They came into the room and demanding me to hand him over. I didn't and the black haired chick hit me with something and then I woke up here." Harry explained.

"How did they know our code and schedules?" Louis questioned looking at them both sadly. They all knew that meant they had a rat, or had been bugged some how.

"We will figure that out. I promise." Zayn spoke angrily.

Zayn left Harry with Louis knowing they'd be okay. He drove back to their home and found Ariana, Micheal and Selena trying to clean up the mess. Ariana was sobbing as she did.

"Ari, why don't you take a break?" Mikey suggested to her, trying to be compassionate about the situation. Ari saw Zayn standing in the door way and ran towards him embracing him.

"Zayn.. What do we do?" She sobbed.

"We get him back. We will get him back." Zayn assured, but he wasn't so convinced.

Luke walked out of his bedroom, which had been untouched, he assumed they didn't know the code to get into his room so they didn't even try. His face was white, like he had just seen a ghost.

"Luke.. What's wrong?" Selena questioned, walking over to Luke's side.

"They sent me a video... A video of Ashton. It's a live stream. They are taunting me." He looked straight through everyone, anger shook through his entire body.

"Let me see it." Ariana spoke pushing back Luke, but he grabbed her.

"Ari no. You don't want to." He warned. "Zayn please, don't do this to yourself. You are only going to make yourself more angry.." He warned them both.

Zayn shook his head and walked over to the screen but Ari stayed back cautiously, waiting for Zayn's reaction.

There was Ashton on the screen. He was almost naked expect for his boxer briefs, collared, chained to the bed. He had puppy dog ears on, and a soother gag in his mouth. He had mitts locked around his hands, so he couldn't use them. And cuffs secured around his ankles. This would have been a pretty hot scene had it been consensual, and with Ari and Zayn and Luke.. not with strangers who were planning on torturing him.

A black haired women finished securing Ashton's right mitt. He was fighting her on it but she easily over powered him.

"Who's a good little boy." She spoke in a condescending tone. She grabbed his hair and pulled his face close to hers. "Is this humiliating to you?" She waited for an answer, but she already knew it. "Now lets get you into some proper clothes."

Zayn watched in horror. "Ari.. Don't.. you don't want to.." He frowned. Ariana shook her head and walked over and saw the sweet innocent boy she knew being taken advantage of by this women. She frowned, this was things he should be doing with them, in a fun safe way.. Not with these people.

"Luke Hemmings. We know you are watching." A loud voice spoke into the mic. Luke rushed over, once hearing his voice.

"Come to 7Rings and give yourself up to us, and we will let the boy go. Be prepared to give us client lists and distributors. Address 239 Main Street." The voice spoke, and then a countdown for 24 hours appeared on the screen. "If you are not here by then, we will give the kid to his father."

Luke turned around and began walking out the door.

"Luke where are you going?" Selena called, as he began walking.

"Giving myself up." He spoke as if it was obvious.

"You can't just do that. We need a plan." Mikey said. "I want him back too, but we need to think smartly about this."

"He's right." Zayn nodded in agreement. "There is no guarantee that if you show up and do what they ask that they are going to give him up." Zayn spoke.

"Okay. What's our plan?"

 

\---------------------------------------- BACK AT 7RINGS ---------------------------------------------

Lauren strapped Ashton down spread eagle on the bed, since had been fighting her.

"Look at my little baby puppy." She smirked down at her work. She had slipped a tail butt plug into his butt, and then cut a hole in a diaper so the tail could still pop out. She slipped the diaper on him. Then a pink onesie that she had also cut a hole out for the tail. He was the perfect mix between a baby and a puppy. She flicked the tail so it sent a pulsation through his body.

"Are you going to be a good little boy for me? If I untie you, I want to take you for a little walk and show you off, but I need to trust you." She undid the collar that he was currently wearing and replaced it with a shock collar. She pressed the button and sent a tiny pulse through is body. He whimpered behind the gag.

"Hurt's doesn't it?" She smirked. "That's only a level 3, this baby goes to a 10. So I'm going to untie you, and I want you on all fours on the ground. Do you understand?" She questioned and he nodded. Lauren undid the chains, and Ashton got down off the bed and on all fours, with his hands in the mitts, the floor wasn't too hard on his hands... his knees didn't love it though.

She attached a leash to his collar and lead him outside the locked door. It looked like an office building, with cubicles and desks. He was so confused as to where he was. Lots of men in suites peered out from their desks. One got up and walked over.

"Pretty pup you got there Miss Lauren. How much?" He questioned.

"This one isn't for sale right now. Though that might be changing. I'll keep you posted." She spoke. The man leaned down and pet Ashton's head, like he was a real dog.

"Please do." He said before walking away. He heard a few wolf whistles. He was humiliated, they walked.. or rather he crawled.. for what felt like an hour. Finally they reached a door and they walked into a very large office, with huge windows.

"Ah. Theres the little pup." Charlie smirked, and walked right up to him. He pulled the gag out of Ashton's mouth.

"Ready to talk?" He questioned.

"Go to hell." Ashton responded bravely, he was a little unsure where he even got the confidence from. Charlie kicked him in the chest, and Ashton fell over. He kicked him again and again.

"NEVER. Talk to me that way again." Finally he gave him a kick in the face and Lauren stepped in, stopping Charlie from going any further.

"Under my desk now." He told Ashton, pointing to the desk, he crawled over slowly, since he now had bruised everything, and everything hurt. He crawled around the desk and saw there was a giant dog bed under the desk. He was expected to sleep under there.. Ashton sighed and curled up in the dog bed. Charlie grabbed the leash on his collar and tugged it tightly, so he couldn't really get his head into a comfortable position without almost choking himself.

Charlie got into his chair and began going back to work. Ashton could see the outline of Charlie's dick in his pants. He thought about just kicking it and running.. though he knew he wouldn't make it very far. Hours went by of him under the man's desk.

Phone call after phone call. Ashton was forced to endure the uncomfortable position.

"Hello. Ah yes. I was expecting your call. Yes I have him. Well thank you sir. We'd be happy to train him for you." Charlie spoke. This conversation caught his attention, he wondered if it was about him. "Would you like to speak with him?" Charlie reached down and handed Ashton the ear peice so he couldn't call anyone else with it. He put it in and listened.

"Ashton. Are you there?" He heard his father's voice.  
"yes.." Ashton responded in a meek tone.  
"Why did you run from your Papa.. Hhm?" The man spoke.  
"Papa.. I didn't.. I was kidnapped, I'm sorry.." He was already back into his mindset.. he always felt like he was just a possession to his father.  
"No excuse. I cannot trust you again. The nice people who rescued you from your captors are going to get you ready to come back to me. You are going to listen to everything they say and do, do you understand me Ashton?" He spoke in a controlling tone.  
"Yes sir. I understand."

"When you get back home, I need to re-think your role in this home. Charlie has so graciously suggested the role of pet, to be a fitting one for you. Just an obedient dog, with no thoughts or opinions. Just to please your master. I think that sounds perfect. Charlie and Lauren are going to train you for me. I will see you in a few weeks pet." And then the line went dead. Ashton began to panic. He couldn't, his father was going to make him an object... just something he could lock up whenever he was done with. 

Charlie smirked down at him. "Get used to this pet." He spoke, as he stretched his legs out on top of him. He was going to be nothing but this for the rest of his life. 


	10. Kidnapping Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton's second day stuck with 7 Rings
> 
> Don't forget to check out my Pinterest Inspiration Board if you are interested
> 
> https://www.pinterest.ca/Hopelesssxromantic/broken-kitten/

That night was a rough one. Charlie brought him back to that hotel looking room. He slept in the bed and he made Ashton sleep on a dog bed on the floor. He took the shock collar off but replaced it with one that was attached to the bed frame so he wasn’t going anywhere. They kept the mitts on him and the plug inside of him, so he was very uncomfortable, not to mention the lack of cushion on the dog bed.

Ashton didn’t do much sleeping, every time he closed his eyes nightmares came back. He just lied in the bed staring at the wall.

Finally it was morning and Charlie was up.

“Good morning pup.” He spoke going over and patting his head.

“You ready to tell me about 5sos distributors and clients?” He smirked.

“I don’t even know what they sell.” Ashton protested, though he did know drugs, just wasn’t sure what kind.

“Well have it your way, lets get you some breakfast.” Charlie spoke he left the room for a moment and returned with a sliver dog bowl full of dog food. He placed it right in front of Ashton. He grabbed him roughly by the hair and forced his face right into the bowl.

“If all of this is not gone by the time I’m back. I will make you regret it. “

———————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari watched the screen in horror as what was happening. She had barley taken her eyes off the live stream since they sent it. She wanted to know what was happening to Ashton… her Ashton. She hated that she couldn’t do anything about it. Their plan was being put into action.

Shawn and Liam had rushed home when they heard about Ashton. Niall was on his first plane back, and Calum was driving home to help but had been stuck in traffic for hours.

Their team was Luke, Zayn, Ari, Louis, Micheal, Selena, Shawn and Liam.

Luke was going in to meet with Charlie, and offer twice as much as what Ash’s father was offering. He couldn’t give up their clients or distributors but he would offer up an end to the turf war. They’d leave NY that day, no more competitions. Now they knew that Charlie was a sneaky one, and it wouldn’t be that easy.

Selena and Shawn would get into their computer system and figure out an escape plan. Zayn, Liam, and Louis would sneak into the building as electrical and be there for muscle in case of things going wrong. Micheal on get away driving, and Ari on standby for first aid.

Their plan was put into action, as they drove to the address.

Zayn, Liam and Louis all gained access to the building first. Then Luke was let in. He was made to wait outside of Charlie’s office for good fifteen minutes. Luke was getting anxious, and tired of waiting.

Finally they let him inside.

———————————————————

Ashton ate all the dog food. He felt sick to his stomach and so humiliated, and not in a good way. Charlie came into the room expecting to yell at him, but saw he finished it.

“Wow such a good boy, maybe you are trainable after all, your father is going to be so pleased.” Charlie said rubbing Ashton’s stomach like he was a real dog.

“Can I go to the washroom please?” Ashton pleaded.

“Only because you were such a good pup, I’ll let you use the human toilet.” Charlie unlocked the one collar, but strapped the shock collar back on him, and the leash, leading him into the washroom.

Once Ashton was alone in the washroom he threw up all the food, and flushed it. He then went to unzip the onesie to use the toilet but his puppy mitts wouldn’t let him grab anything.

“Uh.. Charlie?” Ashton called out. Their was no answer.

“Sir?” He tried again, but nothing. Ashton sighed and knew what he wanted to be called.

“Master?” He called out and Charlie walked in.

“What’s wrong? Need some help?” He spoke, knowing all too well that Ashton was going to need help. He unzipped the onesie and pulled it off of him, and then unstrapped the diaper, and pulled the plug out of him slowly. That hurt, a lot.

Charlie stood back and just watched Ashton, he opened his mouth to protest but Charlie shook his head.

“You are going to need help again pet, can’t do much with those mitts, I’m not going anywhere.” He smirked. This was it, one of the worst moments ever. Ashton sighed.

Once he was done, and Charlie was “helping” him, Ashton caught a look of himself in the mirror. His face was black and blue, a cut on his forehead so red, it was probably infected. He could see the outlines of his ribs covered in bruises. His whole body ached.

Charlie pushed the plug back into Ashton and then got a phone call. He stopped to answer it and looked at Ash with a smirk.

“Come now pet. We have a visitor.” Ashton was still naked, aside from the mitts, the collar, the plug and his puppy ears. But Charlie was pulling him by the leash.

“But master.. my clothes..” he protested and Charlie sent a shock through his body.

“Puppies don’t need clothes. Come now.” He pulled him again and Ashton was crawling once again through the office, just this time naked. He heard all the whistles and felt the stares. Ashton thought this could have actually been hot, had he been doing this consensually with someone else. And wasn’t in so much pain.

They reached Charlie’s office finally and Ashton was shoved under Charlie’s desk into the spot he had been before. His leash was a lot more relaxed this time, but he had still had it secured somewhere.

Charlie slipped off his shoes and socks. He put his foot right in front of Ashton’s mouth. “You are going to suck and lick on my foot pet. If you stop I will shock you. If you try to talk, I will shock you. And if you bite, I will shock you. Do you understand me?” He spoke in a commanding tone.

“Yes master.” Ashton nodded and took no chances of being shocked, he began sucking a licking on the mans feet. Ashton was discussed with himself for so willingly doing these things..

Charlie took a call and Ashton was licking for a good fifteen minutes. Finally the call ended and Charlie told his secretary to “Send him in.”

Ashton didn’t pay attention at first but then he heard his voice.

“Where is he, Charlie?!” Luke demanded. Ashton stopped licking for a moment to listen, but Charlie shoved his foot further into his mouth.

“Close. Take a seat Lucas. You can see him when you give me what I want.”

“I am not giving you client lists or distributors. But I am prepared to offer you something else.” Luke started.

“Are you submitting yourself to me Lucas? Oh what a sight that would be.” Charlie chuckled.

“I am offering you twice of what his father is offering for him.” Luke spoke.

“Hhm, tempting. Why do you want him back so bad? Clearly not for the money” Charlie mused.

“You have feelings for him, don’t you?” Charlie questioned excitedly. Luke didn’t respond. Ashton's heart skipped a beat. He knew that Luke cared for him, but it hadn't occurred to him that he might actually have feelings for him.

“Oh this changes everything. So you won’t give up clients for him. But what will you give up.” Charlie smirked leaning in against the table. 

“Our turf. We will leave today, New York is yours.” Luke spoke making it very clear that he wasn't messing around. 

“Tempting but I want something else.” Charlie smirked.

“What?” Luke questioned, looking at him cautiously.

“You. I want you to join us, your whole team.” Charlie spoke. “You’d work for me of course, no more leading. And you’d be my little bitch for awhile.” Charlie went on.

“What? No. We are not selling out to you.” Luke protested, he changed the subject quickly“Who is the rat Charlie? Who’s been feeding you information? Clearly not a good rat since you don’t know anything about 5sos” Ashton knew that they had had a rat, he asked Lauren about it yesterday. Her response was something along _'what a smart puppy. Knowing someone sold you out. Think about it Ashton. You already know who.'_

“Don’t you know I never reveal my sources? Fine, then leave. I’ll keep your little play thing for awhile. I wonder if he’s as good as sucking dick as he is at sucking my foot” Charlie smirked looking down.

“W-what? Do you have him under your desk?” Luke questioned. Charlie gave him a little kick, so he’d whimper, confirming his suspicions.

Luke stood up and charged at Charlie punching him in the face over and over again. Charlie tried to get him off of him, but he couldn’t. He had him pinned down good.

A few men busted in the room and grabbed Luke, pulling him off him.

“Oh Lucas, you are going to regret that.” Charlie sat up and unhooked Ashton’s leash handing it to one of the men.

“Take them both back to the room. Make sure they are both locked up.” Charlie spoke, standing up and getting in Luke’s face. “You are my little bitch now. I give you a day before I make you submit to me. Get used to this pet.” Charlie smirked, and Luke spat on him. He grabbed him by the face.

“Apologize to your master now.” Charlie instructed, but Luke didn’t move.

Charlie smirked and went over to Ashton, turning on the shock collar, “Apologize.” He stated as Ashton fell over on his side from the pain.

“I’m sorry! Im sorry master. Stop please.” Luke pleaded, and he stopped it. Luke couldn't stand seeing Ashton in anymore pain, especially not because of him. 

“See this is going to be so easy, soon I’ll have you begging for your master.” Charlie went over and sat down on his chair.

“Take them away.” The guards lead Ashton out by the leash and carried the fighting Luke away.

They reached the door to the room but didn’t enter it. Instead Ashton was picked up into the guards arms and they began walking pretty quickly. Ashton looked up to see under the hat and sunglasses was Zayn. His Zayn. He smiled so widely and then they started running.

“Coming down the stairs, open the emergency exit door 3.” Liam spoke into his head set. And just like that the door opened. It took them 5 minutes to get out of there, the 5sos van was waiting on the outside. They ran inside of it, and took off.

Ashton looked up at everyone and was beyond happy to be there. Zayn set him down gently on the van floor. He was suddenly very aware of how naked he was in front of everyone. 

“I missed you guys so much.” He spoke, and Ari wrapped a robe around him to cover him up. Then Luke undid the shock collar around his neck, through it aside. Ashton leaned up and gave him a soft peck. Luke looked like he was blushing, but Ashton didn't mention it. 

“Thank you. I can’t believe you guys came back for me like that. It was so dangerous.” Ashton spoke in a soft tone, looking at the boys who had entered the building. "And you almost getting yourself kidnapped.." He frowned at Luke. 

"Good to have you back kid." Mikey called from the front seat.

“Stop it, of course we came back for you.” Ariana leaned in and peppered his face with gentle kisses. She couldn't be happier having Ash back in her arms. 

“And you are never leaving us again. Let’s get you cleaned up. Zayn can you get the mitts off.” Ari spoke and Zayn began working on picking the lock to get them off.

“Glad to have you back kid. Don’t you scare me like that again.” Zayn spoke with a smile. He couldn’t wait to cuddle him again. Zayn truly hated seeing Ashton like this, beaten, bruised and clearly still in shock. 

“We saw what happened Ash.” Luke spoke, softly sitting right beside him, his hand brushing against Ash's cheek looking at his injuries. 

“What do you mean?” He questioned.. but Ash already had a suspicion on what he meant. 

“There was a video camera in your room, they sent us a live stream. We could see the whole time. I promised you no one would hurt you like that again… and then I let it happen again.” Luke frowned and looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry.” Luke clearly had felt guilty about him getting taken by his enemy. 

“Luke, it’s not your fault. I’m okay. I’m really sore, and very humiliated. But my dad has done some pretty awful things to me… and what happened in there.. that wasn’t _that_ bad. I mean it was awful and scary, but I've been through worse. And I found myself thinking that some of the things could have been fun if I was doing it with you guys, and didn’t have a bunch of bruises. That's kind of how I got through it. Don’t get me wrong, I never want to eat dog food, or lick someone’s foot again, but thinking about you guys got me through it.” Ashton explained. He was putting on a brave face for the gang, but he did think he was still in shock. He just wanted to feel safe at home again. Ashton couldn't believe that he also just admitted to wanting to do kinky things with them, and in a time like this. Ashton just wanted to make it known that he wasn't totally damaged. 

“Baby, we all love you here. And are so glad you are back home with us.” Ari spoke with a smile, as she pet the hair out of Ashton's face. "My poor baby's face. I'll fix you up." She assured him. 

“How’s Harry?” Ashton questioned. Louis looked over. Last he saw him he was unconscious hand cuffed to the bed. He was thankful that Harry tried to save him. 

“He’s good. I am going to go pick him up, and meet you guys at the new house.” Louis explained, looking at Ashton. 

“New house?” Ashton questioned, he wanted to go back to his home... 

“As soon as Charlie realizes we are not there then he’s going to have a man hunt out. He’ll get bored eventually, but we have to lie low for awhile.” Luke stated. 

“Yeah, he’s been trying to get 5sos for years, and has always had a thing for Luke. And he had him for a second so he’ll stop at nothing to get him back.” Liam explained.

“You submitted so quick.” Zayn teased, just wanting to lighten the mood slightly, and make fun of Luke. 

“We never ever speak of this again. I clearly only did it to save Ashton.” Luke spoke giving everyone in there a death glare, Luke was not joking. 

“Whatever you say ‘my little bitch’.” Ariana chimed in, with a smirk as she avoided eye contact with Luke. Clearly they had all had ears the whole time Luke was in there. 

“Don’t forgot I am your boss Ariana. And will withhold Ashton, from you. Just for that, I get him in the plane.” Luke spoke, showing her he wasn’t messing around.

“Rude.” She rolled her eyes at him, as she contuined to treat Ash’s wounds. “Ash I think you cracked a rib.” She spoke looking at the bruise patterns and the amount of pain he was in.

“He kicked me pretty hard so I would make sense.” As they were talking Luke’s phone rang.

“Where are you going my little bitch boy?” He heard Charlie’s voice on the other end.

“Far, far away from you.” Luke responded.

“My mole will just tell me. I’ll have you both back here in a matter of days. Be good till then. Don’t think I’m not going to punish you for this, and by you I mean Ashton.. severely. His fathers security is already on locating you. Just tell me what I want to know Lucas and this all goes away.”

“I don’t believe you. You’ll get the information but that’s not what you really want. You want us more. I know you Charlie.”

“Smart boy. I’ll see you soon.” Charlie spoke hanging up the phone.

“Everyone we need to ditch our phones, and any type of electronics.. anything Ashton came in with. Ditch it all.”

Zayn had to gently pull the plug out of Ashton, which could have been hot in another setting. They finally got the mitts off him, and put all the objects in a bag together and chucked it out of the back of the van. Then they gathered their cell phones. 

"We need to figure out who has been spreading our information." Luke spoke softly, he didn't know who he couldn't trust, he thought his whole team was trust worthy. Ashton whispered in his ear... Ashton knew who the mole was, Lauren told him. 

"Think Luke.. Who had been the busiest in the last month, who seemed to be money driven, who wasn't there helping right there, who didn't know much about the clients or distributors but knew locations and codes of the house.. Who didn't really care if they sold me out?" Ashton explained, not wanting to be the one who accused him. 

"Calum.. Calum is our mole?" Luke sighed. It made sense, Calum only joined for extra cash.. He had become close with the whole team, and even brought his boyfriend in but he had been pushing to know more lately and Luke wouldn't let him... maybe deep down he knew he couldn't be trusted. 

"Call him, and tell him a fake location of the new safe house, and if Charlie and his gang show up then we know it's him. We just set up cameras and monitor it." Liam suggested. 

"What about Niall though? He's on the way back and what if Calum is willing to betray him too?" Mikey questioned from the front seat. 

"What if Niall is in on it?" Zayn questioned.

"No he's not. There is no way. Have you ever heard Niall talk? He'd never betray the team. Besides he likes Ashton, he wouldn't let Calum sell him out." Louis interjected. 

"Okay. Lou, go get Harry and pick Niall up from the airport, make sure he's trustworthy please. Just double check his phone and make sure he has no knowledge of it." Luke instructed as they pulled up into a parking garage. 

"Ari, Zayn, bring Luna and Ashton to the plane and wait there. Mikey go pick up Selena and Shawn, make sure you are not followed and get on the plane. Liam, we need to inform clients and make sure back ups know what they are doing. Once you are done go to the plane. I am going to inform distributors who to ship to, and new pick up people. And set the camera bait, and then contact Calum. He's still on the road and should be back in two hours. This plane leaves in an hour. Everyone be back for then. Zayn if something happens and I don't make it back in an hour leave, get Ash out of here. Come back for me later." He instructed. "Everyone clear?" 

All nodded and Mikey parked the van. 

"No Luke.. Please don't leave." Ashton grabbed his arm, begging him to not leave, he just got him back. 

"Ashton, I have to. I have to take care of things. Our people are important. When I get back, I'll explain things to you, okay?" Luke spoke giving Ashton a kiss on the forehead. 

"Okay. Fine. Be careful." Ashton smiled softly at him. They all got out of the van and Zayn and Ari ushered him over to a SUV, Zayn was carrying a pet carrier, with Luna inside. Ari got in beside Ash, and buckled him up. He was still only in a rob and was a little chilly, so she put the heated seat on for him. 

"We will get you some clothes in the plane. Luke had Selena pack everyone and overnight bag, they will bring it once Mikey brings them over." Ari explained. Zayn drove around in circles making sure he wasn't being followed. Ariana took Ashton's hand, and he leaned his head on her shoulder. 

"I missed you a lot." He whispered to her. Ariana smiled down at him. 

"I missed you too baby. We all did. I'm sorry those awful people hurt you like that." She squeezed his hand. He let his eyes shut as they drove. 

"Almost there buddy." Zayn assured as they approached the airport. They had a private plan waiting, only authorized to let the plates in that 5SOS approved beforehand, so they felt safe enough to not have 7Rings follow them onto the tarmac. 

They pulled up right in front of the plane, and security was waiting around the plane. Luke had instructed to have security there just in case. Zayn picked Ashton up and carried him on to the plane. He was grateful to be in Zayn's arms, letting his head fall onto his chest. 

The plane was very nice, http://www.luxury-design.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Falcon-2000S-BMW-design.jpg 

Zayn set him down on the chair and grabbed a very large blanket draping it over him. 

"Now we wait for the rest of the guys. Here kid, drink some water please. You need it." Zayn handed it to him and got in the chair next to him. 

Ashton sipped on the water and looked at him and Ari. "Why don't you get some sleep while we wait?" Ariana suggested, and Ashton nodded.. he was so sleepy. 

He shut his eyes and knew he was safe and Ashton was asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Will they make it out safe?


	11. Jet Black Heart

One by one people began to show up. First was Shawn, Selena and Michael. Who brought clothes for Ashton, he was so happy to see them.. especially Shawn. He apologized for ruining him and Liam's trip. Shawn laughed and told him to take back the apology since he wasn't to blame at all.

Then Louis and Harry showed up with Niall.

"Hi Harry... Thank you for trying to save me back at the house.. I really appreciate you doing that." Ashton said as soon as Harry was seated on the plane.

"No worries Ashton. I'm sorry you still got taken, and for treating you like shit before. I see now you aren't going anywhere any time soon, so I guess it's time for me to get over myself." Harry spoke, which Ashton knew was the best apology he was going to get from him.

"All forgiven. Thanks again, and I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm glad you are okay." Ashton smiled softly at him, before going over to Niall who clearly had been crying. Michael was sitting with him trying to console him.

"Niall you couldn't have known.." Mikey frowned patting his back.

"We've been together for a year Michael.. A year, and he didn't tell me anything.. How could I trust him." He frowned looking down at the floor.  
"We don't even know if it was him yet, Niall. So maybe.. Maybe he is innocent." Michael suggested, but they all knew that it couldn't have been anyone else.

"I'm so sorry Niall.." Ashton said putting a hand on his back, trying to comfort him.  
"I don't even know what to do anymore.. Clearly we are over.. He betrayed you guys, I can't be with a guy like that. I don't really have a place here.. I'm not in the gang, I just hang out here." Niall spoke with a shrug as he wiped his eyes.

"Don't say that. You always have a place here with us. You've been a huge help for a year! So if you want to come with us, you can." Selena interjected into the conversation knowing that her brother would say the same thing.

"Thanks guys." He spoke sniffing.

Now they were just waiting on Luke. Ariana was making calls at the back of the plane but Ashton could overhear some of it... she was calling her job.

She sat down after the call, huffing as she sat down. Zayn walked up to her and cuddled in beside her. "I'm sorry babe." He spoke and she just sighed again in response.

After taking with Niall, Ashton made his way over to Ari and Zayn. He sat down beside her. "You don't have to do that for me Ariana... I don't want you to have to quit your job and move for me." He looked at her sadly, he knew how much her job meant to her.

"Ashton. Sweetheart, don't worry about me. I'm doing this for all of us, besides I can find another job at our new place." She smiled at him and gave Ash a soft kiss.  
"Okay.. Only if you are sure." He welcomed the peck. It felt a little odd kissing her in front of Zayn, though it wasn't a make out but more a friendly comforting kiss on the lips, but Ashton had a feeling that they would both welcome makeouts any time.

The hour was drawing near and they still hadn't heard from Luke. Ashton was growing more anxious as it got closer and closer. Finally the hour was up.

The pilot came out and asked if they were ready.

"No. Just give us ten more minutes." Ashton spoke out before anyone else could tell them to leave. Zayn looked at him.  
"Ash.. Luke told us to go in an hour.. He will meet up with us. He's probably just caught up with a client." He spoke, knowing Luke well enough that if they waited he'd be upset they didn't follow directions.  
"Please Zayn.. Just ten more minutes." He spoke giving him puppy dog eyes.  
Nine minutes pass and the pilot beings firing up the engine.. in drives a car fast.. it barely parks before Luke comes running out towards the plane.

"Why haven't you guys left?" Luke speaks getting on to the plane, and the door seals shut. He knocks on the cockpit door, letting them know they were ready for take off.  
Everyone on the plane points to Ashton as the reason they were still there.

"You are lucky you are hurt right now, or you'd be hearing about this from me. I'm letting it slide this once. Now I believe I've called dibs on you for the flight." Luke speaks walking to the back of the plane, telling Ash to come along. There was a small private room in the back https://i.ytimg.com/vi/OKn99Cu0gjc/maxresdefault.jpg with a door that closed.

Ashton climbed into the seat against the window and Luke recline both seats. "We are going to be in the air for about five hours. May as well get comfy." He spoke and pulled a giant blanket out from the over head. Luke shut off the lights, but the tinted windows still let in the light. It was a soft tone in the room, not too bright but not overly dark.

Luke climbed into the seat next to Ashton and pulled some of the blankets on top of them. They laid on their sides facing each other. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment.

"I was really scared I lost you for a moment there." Luke said, delicately pushing hair behind Ashton's ear.

"Well you didn't. I'm still your hostage." Ashton teased, knowing that he was more than that to 5SOS, and Luke.

"Good. Would have been a shame to lose a good hostage." Luke played around. He leaned in and gave Ashton a peck on the tip of the nose.

"You know you can kiss me right?" Ashton spoke softly, looking up into Luke's eyes, wondering if that's what he wanted.

Luke leaned in and kissed Ashton on the lips, placing a hand gently on the back of his neck. His tongue slipped into Ashton's mouth, gently massaging his. Ashton easily gave up all dominance to Luke, not even attempting to fight for it. This was his first real passionate kiss ~~that he wasn't forced into~~ , and it was perfect.

Luke pulled back for air and looked at Ashton.

"You are so handsome. You know that?" Luke spoke softly. Ashton blushed.  
"So are you." Ash leaned in and gave him a small peck.  
There was a few moments of silence.

"So you do have feelings for me?" Ashton questioned, throwing the conversation back to when Charlie implied that Luke cared for him. 

"Yes Ashton. I can't believe you are actually making me say it.. thought the kiss was proof enough. However if I you want me to scream it from the rooftops I will." Luke spoke with a smile on his lips. 

"I like you too Luke." Ashton spoke taking Luke's hand softly, he looked down to see his knuckles red and starting to bruise Charlie so many times. "Oh Luke.. I'm sorry." He frowned, brushing his fingertips over top of the skin. 

"Don't apologize Ashton. I only wish I could have hurt him more, for doing such awful things to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him.. It's my fault you were taken. I wasn't there. Ashton.... I hope you can forgive me for everything." Luke spoke softly looking up into Ash's eyes. 

"Luke don't be silly. You can't be with me twenty-four seven.. It's not your fault. You had no idea you had a spy in your team.. Besides I'm almost an adult remember? I can take care of myself. I'm okay Luke. I do not blame you. I blame Charlie and that awful Lauren.. And I am sure Calum had his reasons.. 'Sides like I said before, some of it could have been fun had it been with people I actually liked and not being forced into it. " 

"First off.. You are not an adult, and still need constant supervision. Don't think for a second this.." Luke gestured to the two of them. "Changes anything. You are still going to be taken care of the same way at the new house. You are mentally 12 still, and I don't trust you to be alone. I also don't know where you stand on running away still, so we will revisit this later. Secondly, I still blame me, and will spend every day trying to make it up to you. Third, how are you such a good person you don't even blame the man who gave you up?" Luke looked at him dumbfounded on how considerate of a person he had to be. "Also, we are definitely revisiting this conversations about your kinks on a day that isn't today. Cause I am very interested in this." Luke spoke with a hint of a smirk on his lips. 

"I am too an adult.." Ashton said with a pout. Luke gave him a look that said 'this proves my point'. And Ashton frowned, knowing he was right. 

"Okay okay. " He rolled his eyes with a smile. "If you making it up to me, for something I don't blame you for includes kisses and pancakes then I'm all for it." Ashton smiled widely.  "I dunno. I just don't believe that good people do bad things for no reason. And I trust your judge of character.. I know you guys are a gang, but you are all such good people.. I have a hard time believing you are a gang sometimes.. but anyway. I think Calum had a good reason.. or at least a reason that he felt was good. So I don't blame him either. I blame Charlie and Lauren.. neither of them have a good bone in their bodies. What did he say to you when he called while we were in the van?" Ash questioned. 

"Kisses and pancakes? And you are still trying to tell me you aren't a child?" He teased again. "Yeah, about that. I think I should tell you about 5SOS.." Luke started. "Yes we deal drugs. But we mostly import cancer drugs. They are painkillers, and experimental trial drugs that the FDA has banned. However a lot of the stuff we bring in has been proven to have great results and a lot of our clients have gotten better. We also deal with other illness currently without cure, they we get drugs imported to. That's why our clients are so important, almost all of them are terminal. However this doesn't really pay the bills so we deal painkillers and coke to distributors. This is why 7 Rings doesn't like us. They also sell drugs to small time dealers, and big distributors.. they don't know about the cancer drugs. The day we took you, we were meeting with a big time distributor who ripped us off a lot of money and stole drugs from one of our terminally clients.. I don't let that kind of stuff slide. Clearly. Hence the porsche, we took it as collateral." Luke explained. "I didn't want to tell you in case you somehow got out and told people about us and then that puts our clients at risk.. But I know I can trust you." He sighed. "As for what Charlie said, don't worry about it Ashton. You won't have to see him again." 

"That actually makes a whole lot of sense. You are a good person Luke. I promise I won't go repeating that around. But you are." Ash spoke with a smile looking at Luke. He knew that they couldn't be going around hurting people. 

"Well Ashton, I have done some fucked up things. I've been shot at, I've shot at people. I've never killed anyone. But I've beaten someone within an inch of their life, and put a few in comas. So has most of the people on this plane, expect for the obvious. We do it for a good reason but it doesn't mean we haven't hurt some people in the process." Luke explained, wanting to remind Ashton he wasn't just sunshine and roses. "But I never want you to see that side again. I want you to only get the teddy bear side of all of us." Luke spoke softly. 

"I know Luke. You are a gang leader.. You didn't get that title but kissing some butts. I saw that rage today, but I know you do things for a good reason. I can live with that." He smiled. "What's happening with the clients while we are gone?" 

"Well I think Li and I took care of that. There is a members of 5SOS who just do some of the small stuff, and are not known as active members. They should be able to carry on delivers to our important clients. We are dropping all non essential clients, just the junkies and keeping all the ones who need help.. so they should stay under 7 Rings radar. We have operations starting up in Cali, so we will be in regular business there." 

"Good, I'm glad everyone who needs help is still going to-" A beep cut Ashton off. Luke pulled out his phone and a video stream was sent to him. He broadcasted it to the TV in both sections of the plane so everyone in the other room could see. 

It was one of the warehouses that 5SOS had, that was currently empty. The video stream showed Charlie pulling up and walking out. This was the address Luke had given Calum to meet up at. He had only texted the address to Calum fifteen minutes ago. 

Charlie and his goons knocked down the door and flooded it. Luke had left a gift for Charlie. A blow up sex doll in the middle of the room with a note that read 'Better Luck Next Time Charlie.' Charlie furiously kicked the toy, and picked up the phone. 

"They knew we were coming.. Are you playing us Calum? I swear to god, I will murder you!" He yelled into the phone. That was enough evidence for Luke, he went to shut off the stream but Charlie walked toward the camera, clearly noticing the security camera hanging in the corner. 

"Lucas. Are you watching this right now? I bet you, you are. Clever boy. You probably think that this is going to be the last you see of me, that you've outwitted me.  HA. This has only just begun. I will find you, and your play toy. You both belong to me now. If you are good and come back to me within 24 hours I will leave it at just you two.. If not, I will take your whole team. Trust me Lucas. I would love to collect all of 5SOS, I have a dungeon that'll fit all those pretty little things. Especially that sister of yours. I'd love to take a swing at that." Charlie got up close to the camera. "24 hours Hemmings, or I come find you." He spoke and then ripped the camera out of the wall.

Luke looked pissed. He was shaking with rage.

"Luke.." Ashton spoke cautiously, taking his hand. Luke stood up quickly, looking ready for a fight.

"I'm going to kill him." He muttered under his breath, and then walked out into the main room. Ashton struggled to get up from his injuries but did and then followed back out 

"Do not let that asshole scare any of you. He's not going to get anywhere near any of us." Luke took the phone out of his pocket, which was a burner, and pulled the battery out. He had only used it for a moment to text Calum, but he wasn't taking any chances. 

"Once we land, we lay low. At least three weeks, no one is leaving the house. We are just going to enjoy the new home, and if we talk to anyone outside we use fake names. I am getting us all fake passports made. We will have new identities for awhile. New house has all the latest security features. Stick together, I also am going to say no phones for anyone for awhile. Just until this little game of Charlie's dies. He'll grow bored in like a week." Luke assured, but he didn't sound so sure. 

"Okay boss. You got it." Zayn agreed and the rest of the crew nodded in agreement. 

"Ashton, come." Luke spoke walking back into the other room, Ashton followed along. They crawled back into their seats. 

"You are not going to be taken from me again.." Luke spoke, pulling Ashton into a cuddle. Ash rested his head against Luke's chest, he could hear his heart beating a mile a minute. 

"I'm safe here.. I know." Ash assured with a smile, closing his eyes and resting 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The plane landed and a few cars were waiting for them. Ashton was still asleep on Luke's chest, he picked him up and Ashton shifted in his arms, trying to not put pressure on his wounds. "Are we there yet?" Ash questioned sleepily.

"Landed, yes. but home? No." Luke spoke carrying him to one of the cars. 

"I call Ash's car." Ari chimed, walking over to Ashton. 

"Fine. But I get him tonight." Luke spoke with a smirk, and Ariana looked very annoyed. 

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at him and then climbed into the car beside him, and Zayn was on his other side. Ashton was happy to be close to them, he took both of their hands, and held them tightly. Ash leaned his head down on Zayn's shoulder. 

"How are you doing buddy?" Zayn questioned, happily holding the boys' hand. 

"Good." Ashton yawned, shutting his eyes again. " 'M happy to be back home.." They all knew he meant they were his home. Ariana had Luna's carrier on her lap, and the kitten was purring away inside. 

"We were so worried about you Ash... Zayn and I.. We've barely even eaten and definitely haven't slept since you got taken." Ari spoke looking at his beat up face. "It makes me so angry that someone hurt you.. my baby ashton.. like this." Ariana looked like she was going to cry some angry tears. 

"I'm sorry I worried you, I'm safe now. With you two.." Ashton smiled softly. "The best two caregivers. I've thought about it.. I was scared I wasn't going to see you two again and I'd really like to take this another step forward. Whatever that is but I just.. I just want to be close with you guys.. and Luke of course. Yeah.. I just I want to make you guys happy." Ashton spoke a little more awake now, he truly meant it. He wanted to be with Zayn, and Ari, and Luke. He had never been in a 'relationship', especially not with so many people. But he really liked them all, and knew they would probably be different kinds of relationships. 

"That's amazing Ashton. Of course we want that too. We can talk more about it when you are more awake and when we are settled in the new house. And we should probably discuss it with Luke too." Zayn spoke, knowing that's how Ari felt as well, since they had discussed it before as well. 

"Okay awesome." Ash smiled. "Luke and I made out on the plane." Ashton admitted, just wanting to tell someone about it, since he had been wanting to do that for weeks. 

"What!" Ari said excitedly. 

"Yeah. It was pretty amazing." Ashton smiled with a small blush. "I know I am probably just in shock about everything that happened in the last 24 hours, but being back with all of you.. I feel fine." He shrugged with smile. It was true, he was riding on this high of having his friends back, and all this romance he was easily pushing the traumatic 24 hours to the back of his mind.. and the threat of it happening again. Ashton was sure all the anxious feelings would come back to bite him at some point, but not today. 

"I'm happy for you Ashton. Jealous, but happy." Zayn teased with a smile. He wasn't the jealous type, but a mild jealousy was healthy. 

"Jealous? Why did you want a kiss too Zayn?" Ashton spoke lifting his head off his shoulder, to look at him. Ashton had a playful grin on his lips. 

"Yeah, but not now. I don't want a pity kiss." Zayn laughed with a smile, brushing it off. 

"Well you can have one any time." Ashton assured. "You too." He spoke to Ariana as well, making sure it was known to the both of them. 

"Noted." Ariana smiled.  

"Alright kid, go back to sleep. We have an hours drive to the new house." Zayn insisted knowing that Ash hadn't slept much in the last 24 hours ethier. And they all slept for the remainder of the ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calum is guilty. Dun Dun Dunnnnn. Poor Niall. 
> 
> But finally Luke and Ash kissed! Ahhhh. && Ari and Ash had a innocent little kiss.


	12. Mrs. All American

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang settles into their new home.

Pictures and explanation of the new home:

This is what it looks like on the outside  
https://odis.homeaway.com/odis/listing/fc3384bf-e504-406c-a1b0-cc47de738bbe.c10.jpg. It is gated all the way around the property so you need a password to get in.

https://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2012/11/06/article-2228782-15E2DDD5000005DC-831_634x397.jpg. Picture something similar ish to this. The top of the house is only one floor, with a kitchen and bathroom and bedroom. It's more the guest room than anything.  
In the closet of the guest room is a false door (also password protected) that leads down into their main house.

Their huge kitchen https://s3.amazonaws.com/homestratosphere/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/8Z-luxurykitchen113100.jpg, and living room attached https://donpedrobrooklyn.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/rec-room-with-bar-and-cinema-zillow.jpg (Like this but without the mini putt)

All the rooms are on the floor below the kitchen/living room, there is an elevator or the stairs that lead down to the hallway. Each bedroom has it's one bathroom and closet.

First there is Shawn and Liam's room https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e0/b4/6f/e0b46f97680a9fa9a72028b3844555aa.jpg (with no windows of course),

Selena's http://www.elerlich.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/16-fascinating-bedrooms-with-extravagant-chandeliers-rustic-modern-lamp-lamp-modern-design-1024x575.jpg

Ariana and Zayn's https://dw1ixebl10gex.cloudfront.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/Kevin-Jonas-NYC-Mansion-master-bedroom.jpg The bed is bigger than the one pictured.. And there is an ankle chain bolted into the wall.

Micheal http://www.designtobira.com/img/texture-paints-designs-for-bedrooms/_fullsize/hairy-wallpaper-accent-walls-living-room-bedroom-feature-wall-textured-paintdesigns-ideas-blue-decorat-wallpaper-accent-walls-bedroom-grey-textured-wall-full-size-of_texture-paints-designs-for-bedrooms.jpg

Niall https://cafesilvestreut.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/gray-and-brown-bedroom-1.jpeg

Harry and Louis http://www.idahointeriordesigner.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/fabulous-beautiful-bedrooms-for-couples-photo-of-affordable-ideas-images-about-small-bedroom-on-675.jpg

Luke https://homesoftherich.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Screen-Shot-2016-02-05-at-6.45.58-PM.png (ignore the naked lady painting. I'm sure he has something cooler) The room leads back into a walk in closet, then has two doors. One is an ensuite http://www.whitehouse51.com/pic/seymourrealestate.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/master-ensuite.jpg and then an office (which Luke always keeps locked) Luke has an ankle chain bolted into the wall.. and his door is password protected like the last home.

There is one bedroom that is left for Ashton but he isn't expected to stay in it, it's more for Luna https://cdn-04.independent.ie/life/home-garden/article31612963.ece/ALTERNATES/h342/2015-10-16_lif_13681832_I1.JPG

Next floor down has three rooms, one which is locked.. It may or may not be a kinky room.. and the second one is https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1e/4b/78/1e4b7896e13d13329c5fa7552031df6b.jpg. Third is a home gym.

Last floor, is a garage with a car lift to get the cars out. They have a lot of cars. and beside is a indoor pool and hot tub https://www.wolffarchitects.co.uk/media/1393/banner-winnington-road.jpg.

Outside there's a garden, and passed the gates you are right on the private beach... Not sure they will be outside much in the next little while.

Now onto the story!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They begin driving down a street where the houses are further and further apart. Soon there seems to be football fields between neighbours. They pull into a driveway that is gated and requires a pin to enter. Ashton was expecting a lavish house, however they pull up into a home that looked like this

Small bungalow that didn't seem to need all this land. Ashton wondered if there would be room for all of them in this house. The driver pulled up and opened the door for them. Zayn carried Ashton into the house. It was cute but Ashton could only see one room. Zayn looked equally confused. Ari sat down on the couch and beckoned them over. The rest of the crew was in the van that followed and would be in shortly and Luke would explain.

"So I guess Luke wants us all to sleep in the same bed?" Ashton questioned with a chuckle.  
"Yeah.. I'm sorry but that's so not happening. I have a hard enough sleeping in the bed with just you two." Zayn spoke, and then hearing Luna meowing almost as if to protest. "-Sorry, you three." He corrected.  
Ashton laughed softly. Finally everyone else showed up.

Luke smiled looking at everyone's confused faces.

"What do you guys think?" He said proudly.  
"Uh- It's nice for a family of two?" Mikey said with a shrug.

"Don't worry there is more." Luke said rolling his eyes, disappointed no one was playing along. He lead the group to the bedroom and opened the closet, entering in a pin and the door sprung open. They all followed him down the stairs and looked surprised at the huge space. He had back lighting installed so it didn't feel like a windowless basement.

"Holy shit Luke. This is so cool!" Liam spoke, giving his brother a playful punch on the arm.  
"Guys! There is a fucking elevator." Mikey said excitedly. Ashton looked at the place in awe. He couldn't believe the size of the TV in the living room, and the couch was big enough to fit them all.

"Rooms are down a level. Everyone's names are on their door.. or at least should be. Ari, Zayn our rooms are right beside each other so Ash can go between them. I've been planning this place for quite a few years now, made some changes in the last month.." He said looking at Ashton. "But this place is pretty much our dream home. I've gathered clothing for everyone and put it in your closets. Ashton your clothes are in my room. And Niall.. I didn't know beforehand so Calum's things are in your room. I will get rid of them as soon as possible." Luke assured with a soft smile looking at him. and Niall nodded.

"I will be providing you all with cell phones in the nearish future. For now everyone has iPads. Please stay off the grid.. only use them for googling recipes and what not. No social media or logging into accounts. I've provided all the codes for you on your iPads. Codes change regularly so check in. Please do not leave the house for awhile. Food is all stocked up. Movie room is ready to go, pool and hot tub bottom floor is heated. Gym is open. There is a car for everyone.. expect Ash. But like I said, don't go anywhere. Any rooms that are locked, are locked for a reason.. Ashton. And that concludes my speech, enjoy our new home guys." Luke said so proud of himself. Everyone looked totally in awe.

"How did you do all this?" Selena looked totally impressed.  
"Well, we've made some pretty big money in the last 3 years from the other drug business, and I made some good connections with a few contractors.. And then I drew up a plan and asked some people to bring it to life. I've always thought I had a knack for architect." Luke explained, it had been one of his passions growing up, but other things took priority

"Go go, go check out your rooms." Luke smiled, Ari and Zayn looked at Ashton, and Luke took Ashton's hand. "You two go, I'll bring Ashton over to check out your room after." Luke spoke and took Luna's carrying case out of Ari's hands.

"Thanks Luke. I can't believe you did all this man, this is amazing." Zayn smiled and him and Ari practically ran to check out their room. Luke walked Ashton downstairs and to the very end of the hallway.

"So I made you a room. It's your own space for whenever you might need a moment alone. You don't ever have to sleep here but it's here if you want it. I thought Luna might want it if you don't." Luke suggested and opened up the door for Ashton to see.

"Wow, this is so nice! It's huge. But, I don't think I'll really need it. I've already got two room I split my time between, don't want to add a third in there. And can Luna still come where I go? I don't want to leave her alone in this big room to sleep all by herself. " Ashton spoke, he was so grateful but he really wanted to sleep with the other guys.

"I think this is the smallest room in here." He laughed softly. "Okay, fair enough. Of course! Maybe this will just be her room when we are gone for the day , whenever that happens but it'll be her space when it does." Luke suggested and Ashton nodded.

"Okay, let's go see our room then." Luke took Ash and Luna into their room next door. Ashton was completely shocked.

"This is the room I get to sleep in? and live in? What??? How do I even get to live in this house." Ashton spoke sitting down on the bed, totally floored by even how comfortable the bed was.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope you like the clothes I bought for you as well. It's all stocked in the walk in. You will be able to tell which side is yours." He chuckled.

"I'm sure it's perfect. Thank you Luke. You are amazing." He smiled over at Luke, while Luke took the kitten out of her carrier case. Luna immediately jumped up on the bed and curled into Ashton.

"Hi baby. I missed you." Ash said picking her up and kissing her nose. Luke watched the scene, enamored by how adorable Ashton was.

"Hellooo." Ari knocked on the door and walked in. "Holy moly, this is such a cool room!" Ari said beginning to explore it. "Luke you did an amazing job on ours.. and totally nailed the wardrobe. I can't thank you enough Luke.. Really." Ari spoke giving him a hug.

"Yeah, thanks!" Luke hugged her back. "You're welcome Ari.. So I guess you are here to take Ashton on a tour of your room?" Luke questioned, and Ariana nodded.  
"Yup. Want to come check it out kid?" Ariana questioned Ashton who set down Luna on the bed and began to get up. Feeling pretty sore still.  
"Bring him back after. I get him tonight." Luke called out as they left the room.

They walked into Ari and Zayn's room which was bigger at first glance, but they didn't have an office room, their closet and ensuite were smaller. Ashton loved it, it was such a beautiful room and really fit the couple. "Wow! This is so cool. And look how big the bed is. Plenty big enough for the three of us." Ashton smiled widely.

"Yup, and I won't worry about kicking you in my sleep or something." Zayn explained, getting comfortable in his bed. They had all eaten on the plane and it was now nearing 11pm.

"I am sleeping in Luke's bed tonight, but I'll be in your bed tomorrow." Ashton announced.

"Okay, go back to Luke. But be careful tonight. You're still in shock so your injuries might get worse throughout the night, so try and be careful how you sleep, sleep only on your back.. don't put any pressure on your ribs." Ariana warned. Ashton smiled and leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

"Night Ari." Ash said before rushing over to Zayn and giving him a soft kiss. "Night Zayn." Ashton spoke and then began to leave the room.

"Goodnight Ashton." They both called and he went back over to Luke's room. Luke was running a bath, and saw Ashton walking in.

"I think you should come have a quick bath Ashton, and then we can go to sleep." Luke suggested. Ashton shook his head.

"I'm too tired.. I wanna sleepp..." He said with a pout.

"What if I wash your hair for you?" Luke suggested, knowing what he had been threw in the last 48 hours and needed to get cleaned up, and this was the first possible time he had access to a tub.

Ashton thought about it for a moment, he blushed shyly. "O-Okay.. But I'm going to leave my underwear on." He knew that Luke had seen him earlier that day naked.. but maybe he was so busy rescuing him that he didn't see anything.. He just was feeling shy and embarrassed from the whole day.. Things were starting to sink in.

"Of course kid. That's totally okay. I can still wash you up." Luke assured, making sure Ashton knew he supported him. Ashton walked into the bathroom and stood beside the tub.

Luke began undressing Ash, but left him in his boxer briefs. He helped him into the tub. Ashton had never been in a tub so big, it could fit three or four fully grown adults comfortably. He leaned his head back, letting the warm water hit his skin. It stung where the cuts and bruises were.

Luke grabbed a washcloth and began washing his face, very very softly. But the water and the soap stung the cuts and bruises. "Ow.." He complained.

"I'm sorry baby." Luke apologized. Ashton had never heard Luke call him anything other than 'kid' or 'Ashton'.. not even Ash. He liked hearing him calling him endearing nicknames.

"It's okay.." Ashton spoke back and allowed Luke to clean his hair and the rest of his body. He was very gentle over his ribcage. "Ari said it could get worse throughout the night while my body comes down from the shock."

"Yeah, I was worried about that. We will keep an eye out then okay?" Luke spoke and then stood up, satisfied that Ash was now cleaned. "Do you want me to dry you off?" Luke questioned. Ashton nodded, feeling very very sleepy.

He helped him out of the tub and towel dried him off. He used a smaller towel to shake dry his hair, causing Ashton to giggle like a child. Luke considered pointing this out but figured he'd let it slid without comment this time.

"Okay, I'll go into the bedroom and let you change and pick out your pj's." Luke spoke and began to walk away.

"Wait.. No Luke.. Can you..?" Ashton questioned really not feeling up to digging through clothes to find PJ's. Luke smiled softly.  
"Of course Ashton." He said sitting him down on a stool and then finding a pair of boxers, pj pants, and a plain t.  
"I'm going to have to remove the wet boxers.." Luke explained, knowing he had been self conscience about it a few moments ago. Ashton sighed and nodded.  
"It's okay." He assured, feeling a little more brave and too tired to care.  
Luke quickly got Ashton dressed into the warm PJ's. He scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him off to the bed, setting him down gently and tucking him in. Luke went to grab the chain but Ashton began to speak.  
"It's okay Luke.. I'm not going anywhere." Ashton said sleepily.  
"Okay Ashton. I'm still locking the door, but I'd do that even if you weren't here." Luke looked at the boy who was practically already asleep, he was so peaceful. In that moment Luke knew that he was totally taken by him.

He flipped the lights off, and the nightlights came on. He climbed into bed and fell asleep beside Ash.

 

\--------------------------------- ONE WEEK LATER ----------------------------------------------

All of 5sos had been cooped up in the house, the house was amazing and everyone enjoying it but some people liked to stay busy and were going stir crazy. Ashton and Harry were recovering from their injuries well and Luke's hand was pretty well back to normal at this point. Zayn, Ari and Luke had not talked to Ashton about their relationships, Ashton was waiting for someone to bring it up but no one was. He wondered when they would address what they were and when they'd figure out the dynamics. He also had been beginning to have nightmares about Charlie finding them and killing everyone. He didn't tell anyone about them since he knew they would all just worry, he figured if it got worse he might. He had been feeling worse and worse about his time with 7 Rings, he felt like Ari and Zayn and Luke might not see him the same because of all the awful things he had to do.. and he felt so violated having to go through all that. He thought after he was done with his father he wouldn't be forced into something ever again, but clearly he had been wrong. 

Ashton's birthday was nearing, only about a week away, and he'd finally be eighteen. His ribs turned out to not be cracked but just bruised so he had to take it easy but could still move normal. Ashton was reading in the living room, with Luna on his lap. "Hey Ash." Shawn spoke as he entered the room and sat down on the couch beside him. 

"Oh hey Shawn." Ash put a bookmark in his book and turned to him with a small smile. 

"How are you doing buddy?" Shawn questioned, looking at him with an expression that read 'concern'

"I'm fine. Just doing some reading.. Really Shawn, I'm okay." Ashton assured him, patting his friend's back gently. 

"Okay.." Shawn trailed off clearly not believing him. "So your birthday is soon! What do you want to do?" The other male questioned. 

"I dunno. I would love to go out to a fancy dinner.. all of us, and then go to a movie.. but I know that's not going to happen so I'm fine with anything." He explained with a shrug. 

"Ah, well maybe we can make a fancy dinner here and watch a movie in the movie room." Shawn suggested. It was the next best thing. 

"Yeah, you are right, we totally could. It would just be nice to get out out here and get some air." He spoke with a sigh. 

"Ashton you know why-" Zayn spoke, having walked into the room a few moments before. 

"-Yes, I know Zayn." Ashton cut him off not wanting to be lectured. "I am just saying it would be nice under different circumstances to go outside and see the sun." 

Zayn crossed his arms, unimpressed with Ashton cutting him off. Shawn stood up and stretched his arms. 

"Li still in the gym?" Shawn questioned Zayn, as he had just come from the gym. Zayn nodded. 

"I'm going to head down there and work out with Liam. We can do some lessons later today Ashton." Shawn suggested before walking out. 

Zayn looked exhausted, perhaps just from a long work out. He had been spending a lot of time in the gym the last week, every time Ash woke up Zayn was already down in the gym. He was still a little sweaty. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. 

"I know we are stuck in here, and tensions can run high when you are feeling the cabin fever but you need to remember we are all in this together and have to respect each other.. I'm probably the last person you want to mouth off to, I'm the only man in here who can punish you." He teased. 

"Yes, I know I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be lectured, I didn't mean to cut you off.. Hey! Not true. I don't believe I've given you permission to punish. Beside if you have that right, I feel like Ari and Luke should to. Not that I'm saying you can." Ashton protested. 

"Ashton, baby. If I'm going to be your daddy, that's part of the role. Discipline when you are not good. A spanking for little boys who mouth off." Zayn explained. "Of course only with consent, we will definitely have to make the rules here for our dynamic. But yes you are right, technically Luke and Ari too. But I think I'm the most intimidating." He chuckled, moving closer to Ash on the couch and showing him his 'guns' to prove the point. 

Ashton blushed as Zayn called himself 'daddy'. His cheeks got even hotter at the thought of Zayn spanking him... and then the thought of Luke and or Ari spanking him. Discipline was always something he craved, but he wasn't quite ready to divulge that information. He chuckled and squeezed Zayn's muscle in response to him showing them off. 

"Yes, can we talk about that? With you and Ari and Luke.. I'd like to have kind of a clear idea of what is expected of me, and what the roles are.." Ashton started. "Oh yes, very intimidating." Ashton chuckled rolling his eyes, before leaning in and gently kissing Zayn. 

Zayn accepted the kiss and nodded. "Of course. Let's go get them now and see if it's a good time to talk." 

 

 

 

 

Moments later Ari, Zayn and Luke gathered in Luke’s office. They sat around the table and Ashton sat at the head of it, as they looked at him.

“So..” Ashton said awkwardly not knowing how to start this.

“I can get this conversation rolling. We all wish to be in a type relationship with Ashton correct?” Luke took control of the conversation.

“Yes.” Both Ariana and Zayn nodded.

“And Ashton you want to be with all of us? In some kind of relationship?” He questioned

Ashton nodded. “Yes please.”

Ariana smiled at him, at how polite he was.

“I can speak for myself I was kind of hoping for a boyfriends relationship, for the most part. We would be open since you are with Zayn and Ari as well. We’d continue as we have been but you can call me your boyfriend, and would be putting an official title on it. Now I don’t think the goal was to say we are all in a relationship, but I would be willing to do sexual things all together.” Luke our forward. “Uhm but anyway, what do you think Ashton?”

Zayn smirked at Luke’s comment

“Yes, my relationship with you, I see it being like boyfriends. I feel like you also takecare of me in that caregiver role as well, though?” Ashton suggested.

“Yes I for sure take care of you. I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t drink water if you weren’t reminded to… so I think I’ll have to continue as caregiver as well. I kind of like introducing more sub/dom relationships outside the bedroom sometimes… in the bedroom as well, obviously.” Luke spoke.

Ashton nodded. He understood what Luke meant.

“So for us.” Zayn spoke up. “Kind of contuine with the caregiver roles. Taking care of you and helping with hard decisions. But adding aspects of a typical boyfriend and girlfriend relationships?” Zayn questioned, to see if they were on the same page.

“Yes. I think I am comfortable referring to you both as Mommy and Daddy. But I also want to still be allowed to call you Ari and Zayn. And kiss you and other things..” Ashton spoke softly, blushing at the last part.

“Of course kid. You can call us whatever feels right. Let’s talk about rules and punishments though. Like I said earlier, rules are important and we have to enforce them.” Zayn spoke.

“Okay. So what are my rules?” Ashton spoke.. feeling a bit excited but trying to not let it show.

“No leaving the house without being accompanied, and having permission from one of us. Eat your food, or at least drink your ensure, No drinking or drugs ever, Go to bed on time.. your bedtime is 11:00 pm, unless one of us tells you otherwise, no back talking, being rude or swearing.. you can explain if you are feeling frustrated with calm nice words, always listen to all of us, we are only trying to protect you, and if there is something wrong tell us.. no bottling things up.” Zayn spoke.

“And we he says us, he means me too Ash. I think we should also enforce these rules between you and I.” Luke spoke, and Ashton nodded in agreement.

“Rules sound good to me. Now what’s punishments for breaking them?” Ashton questioned.

“Well I think punishment should fit the crime, you stay up late, you get an earlier bedtime the night after. You backtalk.. you have to stand in the corner for a while, if you drink or do drugs you…” Ariana trailed off thinking of one that fit.

“You get spanked.” Zayn put forward with a smirk.

“Yes… are you okay with this?” Ariana questioned.

“Yup, all sound good to me. If I don’t like something and don’t want to do it then I’ll tell you guys.” Ashton spoke looking at them.

“Let’s talk about sex then.” Luke put forward after writing down all the rules they had spoken about.

“Nothing sexual until you are officially eighteen. I told you before that I am not interested in sleeping with someone underage.. and I want us all to be off age when this happens.” He spoke sternly.

“Yes sir.” Zayn nodded in agreement. Ashton pouted but it was only a week so he could live.

“And obviously it’s only with consent when you are ready for it Ashton.” Ariana piped in, and everyone nodded.

“Of course. But I think we should add in that Ashton is not allowed to play with himself without permission from one of us.. what do you guys think?” Luke looked at Ashton with a smirk.

Ashton blushed deeply, it would be so humiliating having to go ask if he could masterbate. He didn’t do it very often, but he had done it once while living in 5sos.. in the tub. Luke had overheard it from his room. They never talked about it but Luke gave him a wink once he got out to let him know that he knew. Guess no more of that, unless he didn’t get caught.

“Yeah, I think it would be a good rule. What do you think Ashton?” Ariana questioned.

“I’m okay with it. I don’t do it much anyway.” Ashton spoke with a shrug. The thought of having to ask to cum was humiliating and Ashton was starting to see how humiliation was good.

“Now are you two open for foursomes?” Luke questioned, wanting to see if they were all on the same page. Ari whispered in Zayn’s ear and he whispered back to her.

“Yes. But Ari has requested that when it’s us four she gets to sub with Ash. Doesn’t have to be all the time but she’d prefer to be submissive. Only person she want to dom is Ashton.” Zayn explained for her, since she was blushing.

“That’s fine with me. The more subs the better for me. You sure you don’t want to sub too Zayn?” Luke spoke with a smirk.

“Nope. I’m perfectly comfortable as a dom. What about you Luke? You want to submit to me in the bedroom? I think I could get you in that headspace.” Zayn smirked back at him.

“You guys should have a bet, and whoever loses has to sub once.” Ashton suggested, and would be very willing to watch that. Both of them looked at each other and nodded.

“Good idea Ash. We can discuss a bet in private though.” He suggested to Luke, and Zayn nodded.

“So to be clear when Ashton is of age and consents we are all free to play around with him. And we are saying that we can all play together?” Ariana interjected just making sure they got the full picture.

“Yes, but for you and I since we aren’t technically with Luke and don’t want any jealous feelings happening. Before you do anything with Luke.. why don't you just tell me, and I will do the same with you. Just to keep the conversation open and trust.” Zayn suggested

“Yes agreed, good point, especially since I’m letting him be dom.” Ariana pointed out knowing Zayn would probably get very jealous if he was kept in the dark.

“I must warn you Ari, I have never slept with a female so not sure how good at that I will be, but definitely willing to try.” Luke put forward, men he knew.. women not so much. He always identified as gay.. but slightly curious about the female form. He was a damn good dom so he knew he’d be able to do that part well.

“It’s okay Lukie. We only do whatever everyone is comfortable with.” Ariana assured with a smile.

“So speaking of being comfortable..” Luke handed everyone a sheet. It had a list full of kinks, and levels of interest. 1- being no thanks 2- maybe 3- interests me 4- hell yeah 5- this is my ultimate fantasy. He handed out pens.

“I think this might just be a good way to get an understanding of what we all like.” Luke explained. “If you need help with any of them let me know.” Luke assured Ashton.

“This is super weird boss.” Zayn spoke with a chuckle, but filled it out anyway.

Ashton went through and began circling things. And soon they were all done.

“Ashton why don’t you start and tell us what things are a maybe?” Luke suggested.

“Uhm okay. So maybes are floggers, paddles, and nipple clamps.” Ashton spoke. “And the interests me is large dildos. Pacifiers,” He bit his lip nervously. “Hell yeahs are Humiliation and public humiliation, puppy play, little boy/daddy/mommy kink, bondage, forced orgasms and orgasm control, collars, d/s, vibrators, butt plugs. Ultimate fantasy is spanking, punishments, role playing, school boy outfit, forced into humiliating situations, and being kidnapped..” he admitted cannot believe he said any of it out loud. He couldn’t even look up at them, he stared at the paper. 

“Well I think we can do all those things.” Luke said with a smile and putting his hand on Ash’s thigh comfortingly. “What is your hard limits?”

“Oh uhm, whips, degrading nicknames.. I want to be coddled all the time, even in bed. Being left alone for long periods, scat/piss play, branding, head shaving, oh and no knife or blood okay… I’ve been forced to do that before and I hate it.” Ashton explained, looking up at the group.

“You are kinkier than I thought you’d be.” Ariana chuckled. “Me next! I have the same hard limits as Ash. My maybes are anal beads. It seriously interest me is: paddles, nipple clamps, dildos. Hell yes is little/daddy/mommy, dom/sub, collars, vibrators, spanking. And my ultimate fantasy is spanking, bondage and orgasm control. Forced lesbian acts has also been on my list to try, but not with this group for the obvious reasons.” Ariana explained. She had always been straight but had wanted to experiment with girls.. and if it was in a controlled environment where she was ‘forced to do it’ then she wouldn’t have to question her sexuaitly and it would be hot as hell having Zayn dominate her and another girl and force them to play around.

“Limits are the scat/piss play, branding, shaving of any kind, and blood play. Could be open to knife play” Zayn spoke ready to get his turn over with. “Maybes are submitting….” he glared at Luke who was grinning. “Being spanked, being tied up, and orgasm control on me…. all maybes.” He sighed. “As for interests me, all I have circled for this one is butt plugs but not on me.” He continued. “Hell Yes is: dominating, Daddy kink, master/sub, humiliating, bondage, anal, pleasure torture, puppy play, training, collars, vibrators. And ultimate fantasies, teacher/student, roleplaying, and kidnapping/house intruder.” Zayn admitted. Ariana already knew all these fantasy’s well. There was a few others they had done that he didn’t mention.

“My limits are the same as Zayn’s, but I am putting whipping in there as well. Not a whips person. And no knife play. My maybe is also submitting.. and vaginal penetration” he started. “Interests me is being spanked, being plugged, and being humiliated.” He said with a shrug, he subbed before. Definitely is more of a dom but he didn’t hate it. Not that he would ever say that to Zayn. He wanted to continue this power struggle dynamic. “Hell Yeah is bondage, discipline, punishments giving not receiving, Daddy kink, master/sub, little boy, humiliating, pacifiers, pleasure torture, puppy play, collars, school girl or school boy outfits, spanking, all the toys. Ultimate fantasy, is roleplaying, and also kidnapping.” He winked at Ashton who blushed red.

“Who knew we had such kinky people.” Ariana smirked at the group.

“I have to admit that I did build us a kink room, full of everything that we would ever need for a scene. It’s the room that is locked next to the gym.” Luke spoke. It was a room full of kink equipment and other things for them to use. "Password for that is also on the ipad. Just make sure you clean anything you use." He explained. Luke had always been very kinky. He always wanted his own 'playroom' and now finally had one.. and people to use it with him. 

"Did you really? That's pretty incredible." Zayn spoke with a small laugh. 

"Okay so are we all clear and on the same page?" Luke questioned and everyone nodded. 

"One other question so are we going to switch each night who I am sleeping with?" Ashton questioned. 

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Ariana nodded, and the boys seemed to agree. 

"Alright. Zayn let's step out for a moment and discuss this bet of ours." Luke suggested and stood up. The boys left the room for a moment, leaving Ari and Ash alone. 

"That was a lot of information to process. You sure you are good with all of this Ashton?" She questioned taking his hand in hers. 

"Of course. I wouldn't have agreed if I had any doubts. I trust you and Zayn and Luke." He smiled at her softly, and squeezed her hand. He felt so lucky in that moment. 

 

Finally Zayn and Luke walked back in. 

"Well?" Ari questioned wondering what the bet was. 

"Well part of the bet is we can't tell either of you what the bet is, or when it'll be over." Zayn spoke. 

"But we will tell you when it's over and who won." Luke explained, and that seemed to be the end of that conversation. 

"Okay, well if we are done this conversation for now, then I have some work to work on. Ashton do not forget you are still supposed to be working on lessons with Shawn. I think he's starting back up with you tomorrow. As of today you can hang out around the house. Maybe Zayn and Ari have some plans with you?" Luke questioned. 

"Ashy why don't you and I do some online shopping get an idea of what you want for your birthday!" Ari stated excitedly. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------ LATER THAT NIGHT --------------------------------------------------------

"Time for bed!" Ariana announced to Ashton who was nearly already asleep on the couch. He looked up at her sleepily. 

"Otay Mommy." He nodded and stood up walking towards their bedroom. Zayn was lying in the bed already, he often slept with no shirt on and just in his boxers. Ashton smiled softly at him and crawled in beside him. 

Ariana went into the washroom to get ready for bed. Ashton was already in PJ's so he was ready. Zayn was reading a book, and not paying attention to Ashton. He frowned looking at the shirtless man. He put his head on Zayn's chest attempting to get some kind of attention. A few moments pass and Zayn was still reading. Ashton huffed and shifted to look at him. Zayn was now smiling but focused on his book. 

"Daddyyyyy." Ashton whined. It was still so new to him to use these titles, but he knew that Zayn liked it.. really liked it. 

"Yes Ashton? What would you like?" Zayn questioned setting his book down. 

"Pay attention to me." He whined. 

"Baby, you are going to sleep soon, what exactly do you want?" Zayn questioned with a playful smile still on his lip. 

"I don't wanna sleep. I want you to give me kisses and read to me, and cuddle me." Ashton suggested. Zayn chuckled. 

"Well I can do some of those things, but you are still going to sleep Ashton." Zayn spoke pulling him into his arms so they were cuddling. He looked down at the boy and gently leaned in for a kiss. Ashton's hand went up and rested on his jawline. Zayn sat up, and hovered over the boy, as the kiss deepened.. The male slowly slipped his tongue into Ashton's mouth taking dominance. Ashton's other hand ran down Zayn's body feeling his abs. It got further and further down his torso and Zayn grabbed his hand and pulled it away. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the boy. 

"Ashton you know we can't go any further than this, at least not until your birthday. Patiences." Zayn smiled and gave him another quick peck on the lips. Ariana had been watching from the doorway, she smirked at the boys as she jumped into the bed. 

"Boys. boys. boys." She tisked as she rubbed hand cream on to her legs. Ashton watched her. "I'm sorry Ari. Don't be mad."  

"Mad? Oh baby I'm not mad. I liked the show, I am just tisking because you sweet boy can't do anything quite yet, so why even torture yourself?" 

"Said it himself, he likes punishments." Zayn said turning over in the bed to turn the lamp off. 

Ashton opened his mouth to protest but then he shut it cause he couldn't think of anything else to say. 

"Good night." Ari said kissing each boy and then lying down. 

Ashton curled up into Zayn who still seemed to be wide awake. 

"Good night." Ash spoke and drifted off to sleep.. A restless sleep of dreaming about Charlie... At least he was kicking and screaming, just waking up in panics. Zayn seemed to be up every time he got jolted up. Maybe Zayn was a light sleeper. Ashton played it off each time like he was just sore from injuries.. He hated worrying them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official! They got titles and everything


	13. Youngblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ashton's birthday! The kid is finally 18.

Ashton woke up in Ari and Zayn's bedroom, he was alone in the bed beside Luna who was still happily sleeping at the end of the bed. He sat up and yawned looking around the room.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ashtonnnnn. Happy birthday to you." Ari, Zayn and Luke walked into the room singing happy birthday to him. They had a large stack of pancakes covered with whipped cream, sprinkles and candles. He blew out the candles and smiled at them.

"Thank you!" He said excitedly taking the tray of pancakes.

"So we know how much you really want to get out of the house. So I am taking you out side to the movies today." Luke spoke with a smile. "This is just the first stop on the birthday day, so eat your pancakes and then get ready. Ariana I believe has your outfit already picked out for the day." Luke explained and Ashton nodded.

"Yay! Outside, I cannot wait." He spoke and ate a few of his pancakes. Ashton's appetite was slowly coming back to him but wasn't fully there yet.

Ashton hopped in the shower and then when he came out Ari had laid out a suite for him. Ashton had worn suites before. It was always known he was supposed to look good for the public, so he had many outfits he was forced to wear. But none were ever fitted so nicely.

He looked at himself in the mirror and barley recognized himself. In a good way.

 

"This is a little fancy for the movies, eh?" Ashton questioned as Luke walked in wearing an equally fancy suite. He looked so hot all dressed up. Luke smirked. 

"So handsome Ashton." He praised. "Yes, but I rented the theater for us so we can dress up or down. I figured up might be more fun." Luke took Ash's hand and led him down to the cars. They picked the fancy Telsa. "Can I drive?" Ashton questioned giving Luke the biggest puppy dog eyes. 

"Yeah right. Dream on kid. Maybe when you are thirty." He teased with a smirk, opening the door to let Ashton into the passenger side. Luke drove them to the theater, taking it fast around corners making Ashton giggle as he got butterflies in his stomach. 

True to his word, Luke had rented out the whole movies just for them. They watched a few movies, shared a popcorn and then headed out. 

"That was incredible, I've never had anyone rent out a theater for me before!" Ashton spoke leaning up and giving Luke a kiss. "Thank you." He smiled. 

"Well night isn't over yet. Let's go grab some dinner, there is a good steak and lobster place around the corner." Luke suggested. He had been hoping to see the rest of the gang that night so he was hoping they were headed back to their place but Luke wanted to go out and Ashton really was enjoying the outdoors. 

"Okay." Ashton agreed with a smile. They walked up to the restaurant next door and it was quiet.. eerily so. They turned the corner and the whole gang was there. 

"Surprise!" They jumped out. All looking just as dressed up.. in evening gowns and suites. He couldn't believe it. 

"Oh my god! Thank you." Ashton said excitedly with a smile. Making his rounds to hug everyone. Even though they lived together he was so grateful they all came, even Harry and Louis. 

Ashton sat right in the middle, with Zayn and Ari on either side of him, facing Liam and Shawn. Luke got the head of the table, and Harry got the other head. Louis, on one side, Mikey and Niall on the other closet to Luke. They all ordered expensive food and wine. Ashton tried to get away with ordering a cooler but that got shut down very fast. 

The night was amazing, most of the guys got a little tipsy. Including Ariana, who had her head resting against Ash. "I like tipsy Ari," He teased with a smile. 

"You should see drunk Ari then. She's a blast." Ariana responded before getting up. "Our limo is here." She announced. Harry and Louis had already left. Shawn and Liam were driving the Tesla home, and Mikey and Niall were driving Zayn's car back since he had a few glasses of whiskey, not that he was even close to being tipsy but figured better to be safe. Luke had also had two glasses of wine and didn't feel like driving. 

The four of them piled into the limo. 

Luke sat on one end of the limo and Zayn at the other. Ariana was sitting in the middle row. Ashton felt like he was choosing who to sit with. Instead of making a decision he sat in the middle seat next to Ariana.

“Did you have a good day baby?” Ariana questioned.  She was softly petting his hair without even realizing she was doing it. He nodded.

“Thank you, all of you. It was such an amazing day. I can’t believe that I am officially eighteen.” Ashton smiled and Ariana took his hand and squeezed it.

“You are welcome Ashton.” Luke smiled. The rest of the car ride home was quiet. They finally got back into the house and it was Luke’s turn to have Ash for the night.

Ariana and Zayn both kissed him goodnight.

“Since it’s your birthday you can choose where you want to sleep tonight. It’s totally up to you if you to sleep with Zayn and Ari tonight or you can stay in my room. No questions asked. Where would you like to sleep?” Luke questioned.

“Oh. Uhmmm. Let’s just stick with the schedule and I’ll sleep in Luke’s room tonight. Goodnight!” Ashton spoke to Ari and Zayn before going into Luke’s room. Luke trailed in behind him.

He was now officially eighteen and he knew that meant they could do some sexual things. He was wondering if Luke was going to make a move or not. Ashton went into the walk in closet and began change the suite back up. He stayed in his boxers and pulled a plain white t on. Normally he would wear pj pants but he felt like he might not be needing them tonight.

Ashton brushed his teeth and then climbed into bed beside Luke. Who was shirtless under the covers.

Ashton laid in bed awake waiting for Luke to make a move but he didn’t. It felt like a half an hour passed, and both were still awake staring at the ceiling.

“Hey Luke.” Ashton spoke

“What’s Up Ashton?” Luke questioned.

“Well… you know it’s my birthday now and I’m 18, and no longer a child.”

“Debatable, but yes go on.” Luke interjected.

“Well you said I wasn’t allowed any fun before my 18th… and now I’m of age.” Ashton hinted, wondering if he’d take the bait.

“So you are saying…” Luke trailed off, waiting for Ashton to say the words.

“I’m ready Luke. I want you.” He spoke looking at Luke with a longing stare.

“Okay baby. I want you too.” He smirked jumping up and climbing on top of him.

“Can I ask you why you didn’t make any moves?” Ashton questioned, since clearly he was very eager to.

“Well. To be honest. Zayn and I made a deal. We didn’t want to pressure you into anything. So we made a bet. Whoever you approached first to have sex with after you turn 18, wins the little bet we made. And rules were we weren’t allowed to do anything to encourage it. So hence why I haven’t been here trailing kisses down your body like I’ve been thinking about doing for an hour now.” Like explained.

“I feel like I should be offended by that bet but I’m not? As long as I get to watch you dominate him.” Ashton spoke, just wanting to see how that goes down.

“Of course baby. Your wish is my command. Especially since you are still the birthday boy." Luke spoke kissing Ashton's jawline. 

"Oh well in that case... Can you give me a hickey?" Ashton questioned in a shy tone, feeling the heat raise to his cheeks. 

"As you wish." Luke muttered against his skin, as he began kissing and sucking the soft skin of Ashton's neck. Soon he had a hickey forming. 

Ashton bit down on his bottom lip, surprised at how it felt. Luke grabbed the edges of Ashton's shirt and pulled it up over his head. He began peppering his body with kisses, leaving small hickeys as he trailed down further and further. Finally he reached the edge of Ashton's boxers. 

"If you want me to stop at any time. Just tell me. Okay?" Luke assured him, wanting to make sure they were on the same page. Ashton nodded. "Yes sir." He smiled. 

"Oh yeah, that's good. I like to be addressed as Sir or Master in bed. I mean Daddy works too but I'm pretty sure Zayn has claimed that title." Luke chuckled, though he guess they could share a title. 

"Yes sir." Ashton nodded in agreement. "Technically you both can be daddy.. just saying." Ash threw it out there before Luke tugged Ashton's boxers off, letting his semi-hard cock pop free. Luke took the base of his dick and gently began pumping it. 

"Tell me Ashton. Have you been following the rules? Have you really not touched yourself since we gave you that rule?" He questioned, flicking his wrist at a very very slow pace. 

"Yes Master. I have followed the rules ." Ashton nodded. He was too embarrassed to ask for permission to cum so he just hadn't touched himself at all in that way. 

"Good boy." Luke praised before wrapping his mouth around his cock and swirling his tongue around the tip. Ashton threw his head into the pillow moaning loudly. Gripping the sheets as he did. It was a lot of stimulation around the tip. FInally Luke dipped his head further, taking his cock further down into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down at a slow pace not wanting to get him too excited yet. Ashton felt a cold liquid around his hole, looking down to see Luke squirting lube out on to him as he continued to suck his cock. He felt Luke's finger enter him slowly. He was trying to stretch him out, while pleasing him. 

It didn't take long for him to be able to fit three fingers in, he was slowly finger fucking him while sucking him off. Ashton was a moaning mess, Luke pulled away from everything which caused Ashton to whine from the lack of stimulation. "Patience Ashton." He tisked, as he pulled off his own pants revealing his own cock that was semi-hard. He began pumping it up himself. Ashton reached out and shooed Luke's hands away,  he moved in closer and wrapped his mouth around Luke's cock and quickly began bobbing it. He knew he was only trying to get fully hard so he could fuck Ashton so it didn't take much until he was there. Luke placed a hand on the back of Ashton's head pulling him off gently. 

"You are so hot." Luke said leaning down and giving Ashton a kiss. He grabbed a condom and wrapped it on, before lowering himself and slowly sinking into Ashton.. causing the boy to moan out. 

"You are going to wake the house." Luke warned with a smirk, not caring if he did that.. just meant Zayn would know he lost. 

"Sorry." Ashton whimpered out, but as soon as Luke found a good rhythm and was using his hand to pump Ashton's cock, Ashton was right back at moaning out loudly again. 

"Oh god Luke.. sir.. please. I'm so close." Ashton moaned out. 

"Normally a mistake like that would have cost you your right to cum, but since it's your birthday. Cum for me baby." Luke encouraged as he thrusted into him faster and harder, and moved his hand more quickly. He himself was close. 

"Oh god." He cried out, as he came. Luke did the same moments after and pulled out crashing on top of Ashton. 

"Was that okay?" Ashton questioned Luke, hoping that he had a good time. 

"Amazing baby." Luke assured kissing him softly. They both got up and cleaned off and changed back into some PJ's. When they came back a note had been slipped under the door. Luke picked it up.. it read: 

_"Okay I get it. You won. Don't need to rub it in. Guess we will discuss the ramifications of my loss tomorrow. - Zayn. Ps; Next time take it to the sound proof playroom, or I will be forced to join in."_

Luke laughed at the note, and began to think about Zayn's punishments already. 

Ashton was in bed curled up, almost ready for bed. 

"I have a present for you, before you go to sleep Ash." Luke said going into the closet and finding the box he had hidden. It was fairly large and Ashton looked at it, wondering what it was. 

"Open it." Luke spoke with a smile. Ashton opened the box and pulled out a large stuffed lion. It was very soft, and so vibrant. 

"What do you think? Every little needs some stuffies." Luke spoke with a smile. Ashton hugged the lion and then hugged Luke. 

  
"Thank you Luke! I love it. I'm going to sleep with him every night." He assured with a big grin. He curled up in the bed, and Luke turned the lights off again, he pulled him into a cuddle. 

"What are you going to name him?" Luke questioned. 

"I think I'm going to name him.... Leo. Leo the Lion." Ashton said proudly. 

"That's a great name Ashton. Goodnight." Luke said kissing him on the forehead. 

"Goodnight Luke." Ashton smiled and shut his eyes.. Not having a nightmare once that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh they had sex! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There will be more smut to follow, and lots more fluff <3


	14. She's Kinda Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is Luke's pet for the day ;)

Ashton woke up in the bed next to Luke, feeling like a million dollars. He couldn’t believe that he had actually slept with him. He was so handsome, and amazing. Ashton was staring at Luke who was still sleeping, he was so lost in thought he didn’t even realize he was doing it. Luke opened his eyes and saw Ash staring at him. He chuckled softly.

“Are staring at me? Don’t tell me you are obsessed with me now?” Luke teased, Ashton blushed a deep shade of red.

“No! I was just checking that you were breathing. You sleep so soundly.” Ashton spoke.

“Like the dead.” Luke smiled softly. Ashton rolled his eyes and got out of bed, wearing one of Luke’s shirts and his boxers.

“You look so hot in my clothes.” Luke jumped out of the covers and caught Ashton by the wrist before he got too far, he spun him back and kissed him softly. Ashton moved back to catch his breath.

“Maybe I should wear your clothes more often then.” Ashton smiled softly before giving him another peck. They heard a knock on the door. “Come in!” Luke called, still having his arms around Ashton who was barely dressed. Ash blushed at the thought of someone seeing him like this.

In walked Ariana, who was wearing a very large smile. She shut the door behind her, and looked at them.

“Good mornin’ boys. You two had a fun night eh?” She smirked sitting down on the bed. She was wearing a very large oversized hoodie as a dress, like she often did, but this one had ‘Zayn’ written on it.

“Sure did.” Luke spoke with a smirk. “Can we help you with something?” He questioned, clearly having every intention of continuing last night with Ashton. Luke was shirtless in his boxers. This was not the first time Ari had seen Luke only in his boxers, she never understood personal boundaries.

“Nope, just came to see if I could steal Ashton for the morning. Zayn is out avoiding you, since he lost.. And I’m oh so lonely all by my lonesome in that big bed.” She gave a little pout, clearly looking for some fun.

Luke looked between the two of them. “Who told him he could leave? I mean if Ashton wants to go to your room with you, sure…” Luke said, trying to be fair but clearly did not want to let him go, since he was still holding him in his arms.

Ashton looked at them both. “What if we all stay here.” he hinted. Ari looked intergied, as did Luke.

“I would be down. However just have to clear it with Zayn.” Ariana spoke, since Zayn was still her partner and they agreed to keep that communication open.

“Call him and pass me the phone.” Luke suggested, though it was more of a command. He wore a devilish grin. Ariana picked up the cell phone from her pocket that Luke had given them all a few days prior. She dialed Zayn’s number, and handed the phone to Luke.

“Hi Babe.” Zayn answered the phone.  
“Hello Zayn.. Where are you?” Luke spoke, having way too much fun with this.  
“I just went out to grab some groceries we were out.” Zayn explained.  
“I thought I explained that no one was supposed to leave without clearing it with me first.” Luke was serious about Zayn leaving the house, not feeling they were totally in the clear from Charlie.  
“Sorry Boss. Won’t happen again.” Zayn assured.  
“It better not. In fact I think we might settle this in the playroom today.” Luke smirked, feeling like he had all the power in the world at the moment.  
“What? Luke..” Zayn frowned, but secretly enjoyed the thought.  
“No buts. And from now until the day is over you will address me as Master.” Luke couldn’t help but chuckle, as both Ari and Ash hung on every word.  
“….” Zayn was silent.  
“Zayn.” Luke spoke, knowing he heard him.  
“Yes… Master.” Zayn gritted threw his teeth.  
“Good boy. Now get back here as soon as you can. I have Ariana and Ashton here in my bed right now, and I think we are going to play around until you get here. If this is not okay with you, use the safeword now. But if you do not, then I’m going to kiss Ari right this moment. Do you understand?” Luke spoke, making sure Zayn was 100% on board with him making out with his girl.  
Zayn had already agreed to this relationship, so he knew that Luke would be with Ari sometimes, and was fine with this. It didn’t stop him from being jealous he wasn’t there to witness it. “I understand Master.” He spoke giving the a-okay.  
“Get back here asap.” Luke spoke before hanging up the phone, and discarding it on the floor. He grabbed Ariana by the waist and pulled her closer to him, and placed his lips on hers. He had kissed women before, but sex with a women was something he hadn’t done before. However this was going to be more about Ari and Ashton, he wanted to give her the chance to be with Ash… just wanted to have a little fun.

They broke up their kiss, and Ariana was taken aback. She just made out with Luke, and liked it.. a lot. She smiled softly.

“Okay. Ari I know you are dying to take control with Ashton, so I’ll sit over here and watch, and step in in a bit.” Luke spoke, and gave Ashton a little kiss before going over to the chairs and turning one to face them, with his feet up resting on the side of the bed.

Ariana turned to Ashton and smiled at him softly. “Come here baby.” She instructed, standing on her knees on the bed, while Ashton was still standing beside the bed. She was taller than him at this angle and was able to run her fingers through his hair as she softly kissed him. The kiss deepened, and her hand began running down his body. She ran it down his side, grabbing his butt softly, and then running her nails over his dick through the boxers. Her touch gave him goosebumps.

She pulled back from the kiss and looked at him, noticing the hickey. “So you like hickeys eh?” She questioned with a smirk, and Ashton nodded.

“Yes ma'am.” He responded. Ariana leaned down on the other side of his neck, and began sucking and lightly biting it. She wanted to leave her own mark, and Ashton seemed to be loving it from his little whimper.

She pulled back to admire her handy work. “Such a good boy.” She praised with a smile. She grabbed the sides of his t-shirt and pulled it off, throwing it at Luke.

Ariana then pulled her own hoodie off, revealing she was not wearing a bra, just some underwear. She smiled as Ashton looked down at her breasts.

“You good with the traffic light system safeword, Ash? You remember you never have to do anything you don’t wanna.” Ari reminded him, and he nodded.

“I remember. Get as kinky as you want.” He assured, knowing she had some kinky fantasies in mind. Luke looked very interested.

Ariana smirked. “Kinky as I want? Wow, that’s a pretty bold statement.” She chuckled. “Let’s start slow. Luke will you please bring me a pair of wrist cuffs, and a collar.” She spoke to him, and Luke nodded getting up and going into his closet. While he located those objects, Ariana continued to drag her nails across Ashton’s dick still in his boxers, though it was beginning to get harder and harder. Ashton whimpered, wanting more.

“Do you like that baby boy?” She questioned in a whisper.

“Yes Ari.” he responded.

  
“Call me Mommy or mistress.” She instructed in a soft tone, Ashton nodded in response.  
“Have you ever eaten a woman out?’ Ariana questioned, parting her legs slightly. Ashton shook his head, he hadn’t even been with a women before.  
"Well do you want to?” She questioned, wanting to make sure he consented to it beforehand. Ashton really liked the idea of pleasing Ariana and he nodded.  
“Alright well do you what a clit is?” She questioned.  
“Uhm.. I know what it is, but I don’t know where..” He admitted.  
Luke returned back to the room with the cuffs and collar. “I’ve seen porn so I can at least show you Ashton.” Luke suggested, and Ariana nodded.  
“Okay. but first.” She took the items out of Luke’s hand. She placed the collar around Ashton’s neck and then secured both his wrists in front of him, and locked it into the collar, so his hands were hanging from his neck. “You look like a cute little begging puppy.” She mused with a smirk.  
“Hold on!” Luke spoke leaving and returning a moment later with puppy dog ears. “This okay Ash?” He questioned, not wanting to trigger him of past events.  
“Woof!” He responded with a chuckle. “Yes it is.” He assured the both of them, just happy he was doing this with them, and not those awful people again.  
“Good. Now watch Luke, he’s going to show you what to do here.” Ariana spoke, spreading her legs wide open. Luke got down in between them, and pulled Ashton close.  
He leaned in and licked her underwear, that was currently slightly wet from anticipation already “It’s fun to sometimes start off with a bit of a tease.” He explained, flicking his tongue back and forth across the underwear, making sure it was close to her slit. He moved out of the way. “You try Ashton.” He spoke getting up on the bed beside Ariana and placing a soft kiss on her lips, as Ashton slowly licked her slit through the cloth. She whimpered into Luke’s mouth.

“Good, you are doing good Ashton. Now pull her panties off.” He spoke climbing on top of her, and watching as Ash did as he was told, struggling a little with the place of his hands.

Luke took his hand and moved it down to her pussy, gently spreading the lips. “This is the clit.” He said putting his finger directly on the bundle of nerves, causing Ari to shudder. “It’s very sensitive, so maybe don’t start their unless you are trying to give like a super intense orgasm.. That right Ariana?” He questioned, not totally positive on the female anatomy.

“Yeah. Best is when you lick the pussy entrance, and stimulate the muscles around it, you can tongue fuck it a bit. And then lick the slit back and forth, so you will gently go across the clit but it won’t be your main focus. Or use your finger, to slip that into the pussy, and then use your tongue across the slit, like you were doing before with the underwear on.” She explained. As she spoke, Luke bent over upside down since he was on top of her and demonstrated what she was talking about as she said it. Ashton had to bed underneath to see what Luke was doing.

“Okay Mistress.” He nodded and then once Luke pulled away he began licking her slit up and down. Luke went back to making out with Ariana as Ashton ate her out. He was surprisingly good for his first time.

He let his tongue circle around the clit, and he slipped a finger inside of her. Luke trailed kisses down around her breasts, and began to nibble and suck on the sensitive nipple. Ariana was moaning loudly.

“Keep going.” She encouraged them both. She was so close. Zayn burst in the room, but nobody stopped.

“Oh god.” Ariana cried out as she was right on the edge, and then Ashton hit a good spot making her scream out as she came. He kept licking up her slit until she told him he could stop.

“You did amazing Ashton.” She praised, giving him a good head scratch, like he was actually a puppy, and he liked it. He was still turned on, but wondered if Zayn’s punishment would take priority. Luke climbed off of Ariana and walked over to Zayn.

“Well look who decided to show up.” Luke spoke, looking Zayn up and down.

“I’m sorry Master.” Zayn spoke, looking like it pained him to apologize.

“I think we need to take this into the playroom.” Luke stated standing up looking at the group. “Ari and Ashton if you want to join and watch you are more than welcome to.” Luke explained, really hoping that they decided to, he wasn’t done with this scene.

“Of course.” Ari spoke grabbing her sweater and slipping it over top of herself, but leaving her underwear off. She looked down at Ashton who was still kneeling on the ground. He looked at her with wide eyes, like a little pup. She leaned down on unhooked the cuffs from the collar, so he could at least move his arms even though they were still hooked together in front of him.

“Let’s go follow them.” Ariana spoke having every intention of leaving Ashton collared, cuffed, half naked, and with little puppy ears on. Ashton blushed softly at the thought of leaving the room like this.

“Zayn, I think you better leave your clothes here.” Luke instructed with a smirk. Zayn frowned, but knew he wouldn’t win any arguments. The man began stripping all his clothes off, throwing the down on the ground. He was down to just his boxers and wondered if Luke would at least let him keep those on.

“Everything Zayn.” Luke spoke, and Zayn pulled them down and off looking at the three of them completely naked.

“Good.” Luke smirked and walked over to the door opening it, and walking out expecting everyone to follow him.

“Ashton, you should crawl there like a little puppy.” Ariana suggested since he was still on his knees.

“Okay mistress.” Ashton smiled up at her and began crawling behind them. He didn’t mind this at all. They walked to the elevator and waited for it. So far no one had seen them in this state.

The elevator dinged and out walked Niall who was clearly very shocked to see Zayn naked. He blushed a deep red and looked at everyone. “Uhmm.” He spoke getting out of the way so they could get on the elevator.

“Don’t worry about it Niall.” Luke encouraged, and Zayn just looked unfazed.

They all went down a level and then entered the playroom. It was huge. The bed the size of two king beds put together, there was hooks and chains and rope hanging from the ceiling, all kinds of different kink equipment placed throughout the room. There was a softer looking section at the back of the room, that looked like it had an adult sized crib, and rocking horse, it almost looked like a nursery but bigger just in the back corner. On the other side of the back corner looked like a dogs heaven with puppy toys, a doggy bed, and a very large dog cage. The front corner had a mini classroom set up, with two school desks a black board and a teachers desk. These seemed to be the only themed areas in the room but tons of different kink equipment was placed throughout. Ashton was a little overwhelmed, not sure where to look first.

“Welcome.” Luke smirked, while everyone looked around a bit. Luke went into the closet and came back out with a few things. Zayn was a little taller than Luke. “Kneel.” He instructed him. Zayn did as he was told, and Luke wrapped a collar around his neck that read ‘Master’s Pet’. Ariana chuckled at it.

Luke turned to look at her and Ash. “In here, today I am the Master or Daddy. So whatever I say goes in here. If you choose to stay, then you will become apart of this scene.” Luke explained, wanting to make it clear who’s boss.

“Yes sir. I want to stay.” Ariana nodded in agreement

“Me too Daddy.” Ashton spoke looking at Luke, who had a large smile on his lips.

“Good. Then Ari, come.” He beaconed the girl over. Ariana stood in front of him and he gestured for her to kneel as well. Once she did he also wrapped a collar around her neck, securing it in place.

“Ashton.” Luke spoke, gesturing for him to come over beside the two of them. Ashton crawled over and looked up at Luke. Luke grabbed the camera on the night side table and took a picture, wanting to remember this.

“Zayn on the bed, face up arms and legs spread.” Luke spoke and Zayn jumped up to do as he was told. Luke began tying his arms and legs down spread eagle so he wouldn’t be able to move.

“Zayn, you need to ask permission before you cum. If you don’t there will be consequences.” Luke threatened.

“Yes Master.” Zayn nodded. He handed subbed in so long, but he was enjoying himself so far, not that he’d ever admit that to Luke.

“Ari you are in charge of Ashton for a little bit. Why don’t you take him over to play with the puppy section. I'm going to play with Zayn here for a little bit but I will need the both of you soon. Just no cumming for either of you unless I say so. Do you understand?” Luke spoke sternly.

“Yes Master.” The both nodded in agreement. Luke was loving this, having complete control of the whole room.

Ariana lead Ashton over to the puppy corner. She sat down on top of a large block, she had seen this before, knowing there was slats used to slip rope through and you could tie someone down to it. Ashton looked at her wondering what he was supposed to be doing. She picked up a chew toy and threw it. “Go fetch”

Meanwhile, Luke turned back to Zayn and climbed over top of him. He placed a kiss on Zayn’s lip kissing him slow and soft. They had never kissed before, so it was a little awkward at first but they both got into it. Luke’s kisses trailed down to his neck where he began sucking and kissing, leaving hickeys behind.. intending to make it known to everyone that he had claimed Zayn.

Luke trailed kisses down along his body, reaching his dick and looking at it. His hand slowly caressed it, watching it twitch. He had no intention of letting Zayn cum anytime soon so he wondered what would get him hard without anything touching him.

“Ari, Ashton. Come here.” Luke spoke, and they both came over.

“We are going to put on a little show for Zayn. I want to see what will make him hard just by looking at, and no touching him. So Ariana what do you think will get him hard?” Luke questioned.

Ariana took off her sweater throwing it to the ground. “We’ve talked about cuckholding. Could turn him on?” Ari suggested.

“Let’s try it.” Luke spoke grabbing her hand and leading her to the bed they got right in front of Zayn and Luke behind Ariana, having her spread her legs wide. Ashton hopped up on the bed beside Zayn and began watching as well. Luke’s fingers danced around her clit, she was still horny from Ashton going down on her, so it was easy for Luke to get her moaning again.

He leaned down and began sucking on her neck again, but making direct eye contact with Zayn. “She’s mine now. Tell him Ari, who do you belong to.” He says as he finished giving her a hickey.

“You master.” She spoke, moaning as he slipped a finger inside of her. “And tell me, who does Zayn belong to?” He looked at Zayn who seemed to be watching with a great deal of interest.

“You master.” Ariana responded, looking at Zayn.

“Good girl. You are such a good girl. Maybe you should go give Zayn a little kiss, and tell him how much of a better kisser I am.” He pulled his hand away so she could do as she was told.

Ariana leaned forward and kissed him softly before whispering in his ear. Zayn was beginning to get more excited as his cock was starting to rise.

“Ari why don’t you lie down beside Zayn and play with yourself a bit, don’t you dare cum though. Ashton come here.” He spoke and Ari lied down beside Zayn and Ashton crawled in between Luke and in front of Zayn.

“You’ve been dying to dominate Ashton, haven’t you Zayn?” He questioned, running his fingers down Ashton’s chest and along his dick through his underwear. Zayn nodded.

“Tell me. What’s a fantasy you’ve had lately of wanting to do with Ashton. With his consent of course” Luke spoke, gently rubbing him through his underwear.

Zayn looked at them two and over at Ari, “I’ve had this one that I’ve thought about a lot lately. You and me.. we break in to Ash and Ari's “house”, while they are sleeping to steal some shit. But then we see the two of them, Ash and Ari sleeping soundly and decide to steal them instead. We bring them back to this room, and make it clear whose boss, and tell them if they listen good they could earn their freedom but never have any real intentions of letting them go. I picture this scene to be like a whole days worth one. I don’t know. Maybe leave them hooked up to machines for a bit that get them all excited but then stop so when we come back in they will be desperate to cum and will do whatever we say because they want it so bad.” Zayn spoke looking at them all, they clearly seemed into the idea since they were hanging on every word.

“Hot. Very very hot.” Luke smirked. “What do you think Ashton?” He questioned, as he pulled Ash’s dick out from his boxers.

“Yes, I want to do that.” He nodded excitedly with a smile.

“Do you want to hear a fantasy that I think would be fun for you Zayn?” Luke questioned, but it didn’t matter what they said he was going to tell it.

“Ashton likes being our little puppy. Isn’t that right?” Luke spoke scratching his head with the hand that didn’t have Ashton’s dick in it. “And he likes being humiliated. I think one night during dinner, maybe when the whole crew isn’t here, just the ones who would consent to seeing this. We have Ashton in puppy form, and don’t tell anyone but have him under the table and tell him to play with us three under the table, and he has to be quiet or someone who isn't us might look down and see him with a cock in his mouth. And if he gets us all to cum without being caught then he gets a reward, but if he gets caught then he gets a spanking in front of the whole gang. What do you think Ashton??” Luke spoke, slowly pumping Ashton’s cock.

“Oh yes please master.” He nodded liking the sound of that fantasy as well. They had such creative ideas.

Zayn was beginning to get harder, as was Ashton. “Okay Ashton go lick up Ariana’s pussy for a bit.” He pushed him to the side so he could position himself between her legs. Luke got up and returned with a toy. A vibrator with a ribbed circle on the end. It was for rubbing up and down his cock.

“Remember Zayn. No cumming without permission, or there will be consequences.” Luke reminded him before turning on the vibrator and slipping it on over his cock. He quickly, flicked his wrist back and forth causing Zayn to moan out. “Oh fuck.” He whispered under his breath.

“Tell me when you are close” Luke instructed. He kept moving his wrist up and down, and then turned the vibrator up a setting.

“Oh god I’m close I’m close! Please let me cum.” And Luke pulled the toy away. Zayn jerked his hips up looking for that sensation again.

“Ari and Ashton. I want you on ether side of Zayn. Both sucking and teasing a ball.” He explained, and the two of them did as they were told.

Zayn looked down at the two of them around his dick, sucking the skin around his balls but not touching the dick. He moaned, wanting his rock hard dick to get some attention.

“Please Master. Please make me cum.” Zayn begged, just wanting some release.

Ashton was also pretty hard, and wanting some attention, but he knew the second he said anything he would have to wait even longer.

Luke got beside Zayn and leaned down to kiss him again, this time a little slower, letting his hand rest on his neck softly. He pulled away from the kiss. “Who do you belong to?” He asked softly.

“You Master.” Zayn responded without missing a beat.

“Do you consent to let me have sex with you?” Luke questioned, before moving down to Zayn’s neck again giving the other side a hickey as well.. just for good measure.

“Yes Master, you can have sex with me.” Zayn always just assumed that if he was subbing than Luke was going to fuck him, but he was glad that he asked before hand. He had never had a guy’s dick in him before. He had been fingered but that was more just out of curiosity.

“Ari and Ash you can stop now. Ashton, I am going to fuck Zayn. Why don’t you suck his dick while I do that. And Ari you lie beside him. You and Ashton will get a reward when I’m done with Zayn.” He explained and everyone got into position.

Luke lubed up his own dick and Zayn’s entrance. He wanted to warm him up, so he began slowly fingering him, starting with one finger and than another and then he got three fingers inside of him. Zayn moaning loudly.

“Okay, are you ready for me now Zayn?” He questioned, and Zayn nodded.

“Beg.” Luke smirked down at Zayn. Knowing he probably won’t get another chance like this again any time soon and wanted to make the most of it.

Zayn sighed and then spoke. “Please Master. Please fuck me. Give me your cock please sir.” He begged and that was good enough for Luke. He slowly began inserting his cock inside of Zayn. He moaned out feeling the walls wrap around his cock.

“Ashton.” Luke spoke instructing him to start on Zayn’s cock. He wrapped his mouth around the tip and began bobbing his head, as Luke began thrusting inside of him. Zayn was so wound up and everything felt so good. His moans were becoming louder.

“Master, I am getting close. Please let me cum.” Zayn begged, praying he was finally going to let him.

“Hhm..” Luke teased, as he began thrusting faster, feeling himself get closer.

“Fine. You may cum this time.” He spoke and nodded. Ashton continued his pace and then Zayn was crying out about to cum.

“Lick it all up pup.” Luke expressed to Ashton who kept his mouth around Zayn swallowing the cum as he shot it down his throat.

“Good boy.” Luke spoke scratching Ash’s head. “Don’t stop though, until I tell you.” And Ashton continued to suck on Zayn’s cock.

Zayn was whimpering. “Please, it’s too sensitive.” And Luke continued to thrust inside of him, not having cum himself yet.

Zayn continued to whimper, and then finally Luke came inside of him, and told Ashton he could stop.

“Ari, come lick Zayn clean.” He instructed, and the girl gladly came over to lick his hole clean.

Ashton looked at Luke for some kind of instruction. He grabbed looped his finger in the collar and pulled Ashton in for a kiss. He peppered his face with kisses, making Ashton chuckled.

“You did very good. Are you ready for your reward baby?” Luke questioned and Ashton nodded.

“Ari help me untie Zayn.” Luke spoke and went to his ankles untying them and Ari did his wrists. As soon as Zayn was untied Luke had him standing up.

“Ari, Ashton on the bed. Lie down beside each other.” He instructed. And then both did as they were told.

“Zayn since we are near the end of our little scene right now. I am going to let you dom one of them. You can only make one of them cum. I will play with the other but no guarantee that I’m going to let them cum.” Luke explained with an evil glare.

“Who do you choose?” He questioned and Zayn thought about it for a moment. He wanted to play with Ashton so badly, he had been counting the days till his eighteenth, but he kind of wanted their first scene in his terms.

“Ari. Only because I think you would torture Ari, and you will be good to Ashton.” Zayn explained.

Luke chuckled. “You are not wrong.” He said winking at Ariana. They both got into position above their partners. Luke grabbed the vibrator he had been using on Zayn before and began on a very low level rubbing it on Ashton’s dick. Zayn got in between Ari’s legs and began tongue fucking her, knowing she was done with teasing.

Luke turned it up a level, and heard Ashton begin to moan louder. “You both still have to ask me to cum.” Luke reminded. Ariana was gripping the sheets, as Zayn expertly worked his tongue. “Master, please let me cum.” She said our breathlessly.

“You may cum Ari.” Luke granted her the permission. Ashton was a moaning mess now.

“Daddy, please let me cum.. please can I cum?” He begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“Okay baby, you may cum.” And just like that Ashton was cumming, moaning out Luke’s name. Luke pulled the vibrator away, Ariana and Ashton were both breathless lying on the bed looking up at Zayn and Luke. Luke undid everyone's collars and lied down on the bed beside them. Zayn followed suite and crashed down beside Ari. 

"Wow." Finally someone spoke, Zayn was staring up at the ceiling shocked at how hot the scene really was. 

"Yeah. So you'd be down to do that again?" Luke questioned Zayn. Zayn looked over with a smirk. 

"Yeah, maybe. If I lose another bet than kinda have to. But next bet I'm hoping you loose." Zayn smirked at him. Luke pulled Ashton into his arms tightly. 

"And you, how are you feeling?" He questioned Ashton, who had a large grin on his face. 

"Amazing. That was so hot." He spoke placing a soft kiss on Luke's jawline. 

"Lets just stay here for a little bit." Ariana suggested, loving being in the middle of this cuddle session. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am sorry for the lack of updates lately. I have been very busy, and I'm going to try my best to update more frequently starting the first week of March. <3 Thank you for all the amazing comments.


	15. Good Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is finally settling into their new lives

It had been a month since they had arrived in California. Things were going well and Luke had gathered everyone in the kitchen for a group meeting. 

“I want to thank everyone for being so patient with the living situation. I feel that we have been hiding long enough and can start to return to business. This means everyone can leave the house again.” Everyone cheered and Ashton went to open his mouth to speak. Without even seeing him, Luke smirked and pointed a finger at Ash. “Expect you Ashton” The boy pouted, crossing his arms. 

“I have made arrangements with our new cancer clients. So far we have sixty. Selena, I’m promoting you to driver.” He spoke throwing a set of keys at her. 

“Yes!” She smiled, Selena had always wanted to be more involved but Ashton never let her.  
“We will be dealing with some other drugs as usual. Zayn and Harry you will be in charge of those accounts. Transport the coke and get it out to our dealers on the streets. I have given you their information. We are only doing small amounts, nothing like we were back home. We need to stay off the radar but still need to pay the bills. Liam, you will be taking half of my accounts. We are dealing with the cancer drugs, making sure we get them from our disruptors and to our clients in need. Selena is our driver. Louis, you are Zayn and Harry’s driver. Ariana, I have a job lined up for you at the local hospital. It is a very small ER, but I know the medical director there and they are willing to look the other way for us. You have your typical nursing duties, however we now have a trial drug to treat cancer, that the hospitals aren’t willing to try. This hospital has given us a room for patients and will look the other way. You have five clients that will be coming in on Tuesday and we will be monitoring them.” 

Everyone seemed to be in agreement on the plans. 

“Micheal, you are going to be Louis and Selena’s back up, in class of. I also want you to keep an eye on our guys on the street and report back to me if there is something going on. When you aren’t doing that, you, Shawn and Niall will be taking turns being on Ashton duty.” Luke explained. 

Ashton pouted. “I can be here by myself..” He spoke softly. Everyone chuckled in the room. 

“Niall and Shawn, I want you to be on client care. Checking in our terminal clients and ensuring comfort. Also taking turns helping Ari in the hospital with those clients.” He explained, making sure he got everyone in the room. 

“What can I do?” Ashton questioned. Luke shook his head. “stay out of trouble and listen.” Luke spoke with a smile giving him a kiss on the top of the head. 

“I also want everyone to be on hyper alert. Just because we haven’t heard anything from 7Rings doesn’t mean we are out of the clear. I want everyone to call me for check in at noon and at five every day. 

“Lukie, what if that’s my job? You are so busy to check up on everyone. What if they call back to the house and check up with me? Then if someone misses check in, I call you.” Ashton pleaded, wanting to feel useful. 

Luke looked to Ari and Zayn, to try and get a read on what they thought as well. 

“I suppose so. We will do a trial and see how that goes. Okay so everyone call the house for check in.” He instructed. 

“I have put everyone’s new cells in their rooms. We start tomorrow at 8:00 am. Micheal you are on Ashton duty tomorrow. Ash is still to stay inside the house for now. So please do not leave.” Luke spoke. “Schedules will be posted in our group chat in a few moments so we know where everyone is to be. Let’s all get a good nights sleep.” He smiled and everyone cheered, happy to be back in business and able to leave the house again. 

Ashton grabbed on to Zayn’s arm. “Carry me to bed.” He questioned looking up into Zayn’s eyes.  
“Not without a please.” Zayn spoke sternly.  
“Daddy, PLEASEEEE carry me to bed.” He said with a wide grin, as Ari and Luke watched. Zayn leaned down and scooped the smaller boy up into his arms.  
“Night Ashton.” Luke spoke as they all reached the door ways to their respective rooms.  
“Kiss please.” Ash said still ion Zayn’s arms. Luke walked over to him and kissed him softly.  
“Good night Luke.” Ashton spoke sleepily as Zayn carried him into his room. The dark haired man sat him on the edge of the bed and brought his PJ’s over to him and began to help him change. 

“I’m so sleepy.” Ashton stated, glad he had already brushed his teeth so he could just go to sleep.  
“I know baby.” Zayn spoke tucking him into the bed, handing him his stuffed bear and blanket. Ariana climbed into the bed beside Ashton and held something in her hand.  
“We got you something baby, and if you want it then it’s all yours but if you don’t then we can forget that we even got it.” She explained. Ashton’s eyes opened looking at her curiously. She opened her hand to revel and adult sized pacifier. He looked at it, and pouted slightly.  
“I’m not a baby.” He protested but still was intrigued.  
“We know. But sometimes littles find comfort in things like this. Like how you like your teddy and blanket, we thought you might like this too. Could help you sleep a little better.” Zayn explained delicately.  
Ashton gently took it out of Ariana’s hand and examined it. “Okay… Maybe I’ll just try it tonight.” He spoke looking at the two of them. 

“Of course Ashy. And if you don’t like it, we will throw it out and never speak of this again.” Ariana assured. Ashton nodded, and kissed the both of them before placing the item between his teeth. He let his head fall back on the pillow again and began sucking on the object. It truly felt soothing, and soon he was fast asleep. 

 

Ashton woke up the next morning, having slept through the entire night. He still had the pacifier in his mouth but was shocked he made it through without a nightmare. The bed was empty as Ari and Zayn had already left for the day. He quickly took the item out of his mouth and stuffed it into a drawer. He knew Micheal was the one home with him that day. “Mikey.” He called out. A few moments later Micheal was at the door. 

“Hey buddy. Good morning.” Micheal said with a grin as he walked into the door.  
“‘Morning. Do you mind unlocking me?” He questioned. Micheal nodded and grabbed the key from his pocket and the ankle chain was quickly off. 

“Thanks.” Ash smiled. “No problem. I’ll be in the kitchen when you are done in here.” He spoke and was off again. 

Ashton got dressed and ready for the day. 

Micheal and Ashton eat their breakfast and didn’t do too much during the morning. Just watched some tv and then began reading some books. Ashton was growing bored. 

“I don’t understand why we can’t go outside.” He said looking over at Micheal who had his face in his book. 

“Bosses orders buddy. I ain’t going against Luke.” Micheal laughed at the very idea. Ashton huffed. 

“What if-“ He started again only be cut off. 

“No.” Ashton pouted. “Fine can we talk or do something.” He questioned.  
“What do you want to talk about?” Micheal asked finally putting his book down. 

“Hhm.. How did you get caught up in all this gang stuff?” Ashton questioned.  
“I was a weed dealer in high school. Just small time stuff at parties and what not, I contuined doing it after graduation. One of 7Rings dealers saw me on their ‘turf’. I got beat up pretty bad. Luke heard about me, and how 7Rings beat me up over petty shit, and he offered me a job. I’ve been here ever since. I didn’t really ever have much of a family. So these guys became that for me.” Micheal explained. 

Ashton frowned. “I hate 7Rings.” He concluded, as if he didn’t already hate them. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” He spoke softly. Micheal shrugged it off.  
“it was a long time ago. Anything else you want to know?” He questioned.  
“Hhhm…” He started again. “… When are you going to ask Niall out?” Ashton questioned, which made Micheal nearly choke. 

“What? What would make you think? What???” He asked completely taken aback by the questioned. “Everyone sees how much you like him Mikey. Even when he was with Calum.” Ashton chuckled. “You should ask him out, I bet you he would say yes.”  
“That is ridiculous. I don’t like Niall.. He is just a friend.” Mikey protested.  
“Yeah a friend, who you want to make out with.” He smirked.  
“Cut that out. I do not. Don’t you dare say any of this to him.” Mikey threatened lightly. 

“I won’t. My lips are sealed, but I can help you.. if you admit that you like him.” Ashton spoke, before jumping up from the couch hearing the phone ring.  
“Hello.” He answered. “Hi Ash, It’s Harry, Lou and I are safe.” Harry spoke into the phone. “Good! See you for dinner.” Ashton chimed before hanging up.  
Then Selena called with Liam, then Ariana who was with Shawn and Niall, then Zayn. It was 20 minutes after noon, and he was still waiting on Luke. Finally the phone rang.  
“Luke?” He answered. “Hi baby. Sorry to worry you, a meeting with a client ran longer than expected. I’m all safe and sound.” He spoke and Ashton let out a sigh of relief. “Okay. Good. Come home safe to me please. I love you.” Ashton said sweetly. “I love you too baby. So much” Luke said it back before hanging up the phone. 

“Okay fine I maybe like Niall. But don’t you dare repeat that to anyone. Now lets get you some lunch before Ari and Zayn kill me for being the worst babysitter ever.” Mikey spoke. Normally Ash would have protested to the babysitter comment but he was just so happy he got Micheal to admit that he liked Niall. 

“Okay! Now we have to figure out a plan on how to get you two together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry an update took so long! I'm back now and have so many ideas! Feel free to give me some of your ideas in the comments on what you want to see in the upcoming chapters :)


	16. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be a new member in the 5S0S household. DUn Dun Dunnnnn.

Ashton was now used to waking up alone. Since he had been taking sleeping medications he didn’t wake up when any of his partners got up in the morning. Today he was in Zayn and Ari’s room. He was feeling particularly small today and really wished they were there to cuddle him. He grabbed the emergency phone and flipped it open, knowing he probably shouldn’t have done that. Instantly Zayn picked up. “What’s wrong?” Zayn spoke in panic.   
“Nothing.” Ashton sniffled. “I just want you to come home.”   
Zayn sighed in relief and then in frustration.   
“Ashton. This is for emergency’s only. I miss you too. So much, but I’m at work and I’ll be home as soon as possible okay?” Zayn explained. Ashton didn’t like that answer, he wanted them now.   
“But- can you at least talk to me for a little bit longer...” Ashton pouted, which could practically been seen through the phone.   
“No, as much as I want to.. I’m on a job with Harry and he needs me to be on lookout. I can’t lookout being distracted.-“ Just as Zayn finished talking there was two loud gunshots.   
“I got to go. I love you.” Zayn spoke and hung up the phone.   
Ashton looked down at the phone mortified. He was in such panic he felt like he couldn’t move.   
“MIKEY!” Ashton screamed. He then heard Micheal booking it down the hallway.   
“What’s wrong?” He questioned, tears streamed down Ash’s cheeks.  
“I called Zayn and then there was gunshots and then he hung up. What if he’s hurt... or Harry’s hurt...” he sobbed.   
Micheal climbed on the bed next to him and wrapped an arm around him. “It’s okay Ashton. Just breath, I’ll call Luke.” Mike said trying to be the calm one but was just as worried. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Luke explaining what just happened.   
Micheal handed the phone to Ash.   
“Ashton. Baby. Listen I’m going to where Zayn and Harry are right now. I’m only a few minutes away now. Just breath and I’ll keep you posted. Okay?” Luke spoke into the car’s Bluetooth speaker.   
Ashton sniffled. “Okay. Be careful..” he spoke and then the line went dead.   
Micheal and Ashton day in silence waiting for the phone to ring. It felt like hours had passed when it was really only fifteen minutes. Micheal grabbed the phone in a hurry as soon as it rang.   
“Hello.” He answered shakily.   
“Zayn and Harry are fine.” Luke spoke. “They are fine Ash.” Micheal repeated and Ashton felt like he could breath again.   
“They were meeting with a distributor who wanted more of a cut, Harry refused. Then he pulled a gun and threatened Harry who just pulled a gun back at him. They began arguing, and then fighting. The distributors gun went off and hit a girl who was walking by. We got her to the hospital. Ari is fixing her up now. But she’s in critical condition.” Luke explained.   
“Shit man... that’s awful.” Micheal said sadly.   
“Yeah. Will keep you posted.” Luke spoke and hung up after asking Micheal to relay the message to Ashton.   
Ashton was sadden to hear someone got hurt, but was so happy that everyone from their group was okay.   
Micheal and Ashton finally left Zayn and Ari’s room and went into the living room.   
“What do you want to eat?” He questioned   
“Not really hungry.” Ashton responded. Mike frowned.   
“If you don’t eat I have to tell Zayn and Luke and Ari.. you know that right?” Micheal said not wanting to get Ashton in trouble but was concerned about him. “At least drink an ensure..”   
“Could I have some water?” Ashton asked ignoring he comment. Micheal sighed and grabbed him a water.   
“Ashton. Why don’t you eat?” He asked.   
“Just don’t feel hungry.” Ashton explained. His anxiety always suppressed his appetite, and eating in front of his father was always so humiliating so he almost never did.   
“We will come back to this.” Micheal spoke, but decided to drop it for the time being. The rest of the day the boys watched movies and lounged on the couch. Micheal kept trying to get Ashton to eat and he refused it every time.   
Finally it was the time everyone began to arrive home. Selena and Niall were first. They both looked exhausted and headed straight to their rooms. Shawn and Liam were next, and Louis only minutes after them. The five of them sat in the living room, just waiting. It felt like everyone else knew something that he didn’t. Ariana was next. She looked beyond tired.  
“Hey baby boy.” She smiled and gave Ash a quick kiss. “I’ll be back. Louis and I just need to do something in the other room for a bit. You stay right here okay?” Ashton nodded in response. Which of course he didn’t. He followed them downstairs and watched as they disappeared into Ashton’s room... which was really even his room since he spent all his time between his partners rooms. He returned back to the living room and heard drilling and hammering, he looked at Micheal confused. Micheal shrugged his shoulders to say he didn’t know what was going on ether but Ash had a feeling he did know. Almost an hour passed of Ari and Louis in the room.. bringing in medical equipment, and installing security measuring into the room. Ashton had an idea of what was going on. Finally they returned back into the living room. 

Luke walked into the room first looking exhausted, then Zayn and Harry who were carrying a girl on a stretcher. She was unconscious, and covered in blankets so Ash couldn’t see what she looked like. They brought her downstairs and Ashton assumed into his old room. 

Once everyone was gathered in the living room Luke began to speak.   
“Her name is Camila. She was shot today during a distributor meeting gone wrong. The distributor accidentally shot her as she walked by.” Luke began. “She was shot in the chest, and was in critical condition. Ariana saved her today and she is stable... however not out of the woods yet. Since we only have a handful of staff in Ari’s hospital who are on our team. We have brought her here for Ari to continue to monitor. In addition, she had video on her cell phone of the meeting and said in the video she was bringing it to the cops. Video has been deleted and phone destroyed. However I believe she is a threat to our gang and once conscious will go to the authorities. Normally our connections would just sweep this under the rug but she was shot and we don’t have many connections here. Because of this, I feel the best course of action is to keep her here until further notice. Does everyone agree?” Luke asked the rest of the group. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
“Lou and I will take responsibility for her. I’m the reason she’s here. I’ll take her.” Harry spoke. You could tell he felt guilty.   
“I will help. You and Lou are out on jobs a lot. I’m home more. So when you are out, I can take responsibility for her.” Selena piped up, which shocked Ashton a bit.   
“Okay.” Harry agreed.  
“So it’s settled. Harry, Louis and Selena are going to take responsibility for Camila. And Ari will continue to care for her medically. ” Luke concluded.   
Everyone dispersed from the living room into their own rooms. Ashton grabbed Ariana and Zayn before they reached theirs, he gave them a huge hug.   
“I’m sorry I scared you today buddy.” Zayn spoke hugging him tightly.   
“It’s okay.. I shouldn’t have called you.” He admitted.   
“Yes.” Luke spoke as he approached them.   
“I hear you haven’t been following rules today. Used the emergency cell phone, without an emergency, and did not eat anything today nor did you drink any ensure.” Luke spoke crossing his arms and looking at him. Ashton’s gaze fell to the floor.   
“I’m sorry...” he mumbled.   
“Ashton Irwin.” Ariana spoke crossing her arms. “Why did you not eat today?”   
“Wasn’t hungry.” He mumbled, keeping his eyes down.   
“You are going back into the kitchen and drinking an ensure. I don’t want you leaving the table until it’s done.” Zayn spoke. “Now.”   
Ashton walked to the kitchen grabbed the drink from the fridge and sat down at the counter. He felt his stomach rumble, he was hungry but his anxiety made it feel twisty.   
He began taking little sips, as he saw Zayn and Ari and Luke talking and looking over at him. He knew he was in trouble. He just wondered what the consequences would be. 

He finally finished his drink fifteen minutes later. He walked back to the group.   
“Ashton. We know you were worried today, but that is no reason to starve yourself. You could get really hurt.” Ariana explained. He nodded, he knew the risk..   
“In addition, you know you are not supposed to use the emergency phone unless there is an emergency. No expectations. We are not going to take the phone away because if there is an emergency you need it. Instead we all feel that your punishment will be an early bed time the rest of the week, and a spanking.” Zayn explained. Ashton nodded, feeling like it was a pretty fair punishment.   
“Ari said she’s too tired to do it tonight, so between Zayn and I, who would you like to deliver your spanking?” Luke spoke. Ashton thought about it for a minute. Luke was less muscly then Zayn, so maybe he’d go easier on him.   
“Luke please.” Zayn looked at him as if he already knew he was going to choose Luke.   
“Okay. In the room now. Say goodnight to Ari and Zayn.” Luke instructed.   
“Goodnight. Love you.” He said hugging Zayn tightly. “Love you too buddy.”   
“Goodnight, love you.” He spoke then hugging Ari. “I love you too. Have sweet dreams, I’ll be home tomorrow.”   
He smiled at them and then walked into Luke’s room.   
Luke sat down on the bench in front of his bed. “Over my lap.” He explained. Ashton laid down ass up over Luke’s lap.   
“Twenty spanks. 5 with your pants and 15 without.” He explained. Ashton then felt maybe he had made the wrong choice, maybe Zayn would have gone easier on him. Luke began, with five hard smacks. Had this been a scene, he would have made it a whole lot sexier, but this was strictly a punishment to get the point across. Luke pulled Ashton’s pants and boxers down and continued the spanking. The heat rose from his skin, he knew his ass was bright red at this point. Ashton knew it was a punishment, but couldn’t help but feel a little turned on. He liked being spanked, and wished it was for sexy time and not because he was in trouble. As Luke reached the last spank Ashton was half hard and crying, he was at odds with himself. He was sad he let his partners down, and was also very turned on from the friction and humiliation. Once he was done Luke sat Ashton up in his lap.   
“Why are you crying?” Luke questioned, addressing this first.   
“Cause I let you and Daddy and Mommy down... and broke the rules.” He frowned.   
“Well thank you for apologizing. But you learned your lesson right?” Like spoke softly, brushing the hair away from Ash’s eyes.   
“Yes sir.” Ashton nodded sniffling.   
“Then you are forgiven, and we can move on.” Luke explained, which made Ash feel better that they weren’t all mad at him.   
“Did the spanking make you a little excited baby?” Luke questioned, with a small smirk.   
Ashton blushed a deep red. “Maybe..” he admitted, hiding his face against Luke’s neck.   
Luke wrapped his fingers around Ash’s member, and very very slowly began pumping it.   
“What makes you so excited about being spanked?” He questioned   
“Uhm. I guess I like being put in my place, and being spanked is like very childish.. and I like that. Uhm and humiliating. Also just like the right amount of pain. I dunno, I just like it” Ashton spoke whimpering at Luke’s touch. He had Ashton fully hard at this moment.   
“Do you want to cum?” Luke questioned. Ashton nodded biting his lip.   
“Do you think you deserve to?” Luke spoke with a smirk on his face, Ashton knew he had no intentions of letting him.   
“N-no sir.” Ashton frowned.   
“Good answer.” Luke leaned forward and gave Ashton a soft peck on the lips, and let go of his member. “Maybe if you are a good boy tomorrow.” He lifted the boy off his lap and went into the closet to discard his clothes. Ashton got up to collect his clothes and go into the washroom to brush his teeth. He was sexually frustrated and considered taking care of it himself, but he knew the rules.... but boy was it tempting to break them. 

He got ready for bed and climbed into the bed beside his half naked boyfriend.   
“I love you.” Luke spoke leaning over and kissing Ashton.   
“I love you too Luke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry this took so long. I actually have two other chapters nearly completed as well so hoping to have them up shortly as well. Let me know what you think of them having a new person in the household! She's going to bring a lot of chaos since Ash is so meek and mild, she's going to be the troublemaker. Once again thank you all for being so patient with me with my uploads. xox <3


	17. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila's chapter!

Camila's eyes slowly being to open, everything looks blurry and suddenly all she knows is pain... everything hurts, as if a bomb went off inside her. She groans and looks for something to throw up in. Leaning to her side she finds a bin and lets the contents of her stomach go.

Camila is able to see her surroundings better as her eyes clear from the fogginess of just waking up. She's in a room that looks like it could be a child's room or a room at a nursing home because of all the medical equipment around. Maybe she was in a long term hospital... like one where a patient is going to be there awhile so the hospital rooms look more home-y.

She's brought back from her thoughts when the door opens. Two people walk into the room. A short brown haired girl wearing scrubs, she assumed was the nurse or doctor, and a tall male with curly hair.. he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, defiantly not hospital staff.

"What happened?" Camila question but her voice croaked. She figured it was from being dehydrated.

"You were shot." The curly haired man replied.

The female looked at him with a stern look and then back at Camila, approaching closer and sitting on the side of her bed.

"Yes, you were hit with a bullet in your chest. You suffered trauma to your rib cage, and surrounding muscles but your heart was not hit. You lost a lot of blood and almost did not make it. You were in surgery for about six hours." Ariana began to explain. "I know that's a lot of information and lots to process so take your time." She spoke sweetly.

"Okay.." Camila responded in total shock, but she had to know more. "How long have I been out for?" The girl questioned.

"Three days of been in and out of consciousness. This is the first time you've been coherent." Ariana explained as Harry stood behind her.

"And where am I now?" Camila questioned.

"Well. You are in the protective custody of a group." Ariana said beating around the bush.

"You are in the house of a gang called 5SOS." Harry said bluntly. Suddenly memories of the drug deal came flooding back to her.. she was hanging out somewhere she probably shouldn't have been when she heard people yelling. Camila took her phone out and started filming a drug deal, and whispered into the phone that she was taking this to the police.. that was when the gun went off.

"You." Camila pointed at Harry recognizing him. "You shot me because I threatened to go to the cops." She was beyond pissed and looked about ready to rip Harry's face off.

"Look, wasn't me. The other guy's gun went off, you were in the wrong place, wrong time. Nether of us even knew you were there. Beside if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead... why would we bother saving you?" Harry asked defensively.

"I-" Camila started. "I haven't figured that out yet, but I'm blaming you." She concluded. "When do I get to go home?" She directed her question at Ariana, since she seemed to be taking care of her medically.

"Oh uhm." Ariana froze for a moment.

"Never. Don't you get it? You are a threat, you could go to the police. You are now and forever 5SOS's." Harry explained. Sugar coating was never his thing.

Ariana waited for tears or an explosion of anger or for her to try and make a run for it....

"Yeah okay. We'll see about that." Camila responded, clearly not taking any of this seriously. "How long till I am back to normal?" Camila was going to ask if her brother had come to see her, but she knew that he hadn't, even if she was in a regular hospital.

"Not sure yet. It's hard to see how your body is adjusting since you've been out. Now that your conscience we will be able to monitor more. However by next week you should be up walking around, possibly eating like normal, the next week back to mostly normal. I don't think any exercise or strenuous activity for a month just to let yourself fully heal. We will keep an eye though." Ariana spoke.

"Okay.." Camila spoke with a small sigh. "And painkillers?"

"Already in your IV drip." The smaller girl explained.

"I'm Ariana by the way. And this is Harry." Ariana introduced them.

"Camila." She spoke dryly.

"I'm going to be like your keeper, I guess? Me and my boyfriend are taking responsibility for you, and another girl in the group named Selena will also be taking care of you. And of course Ariana with all the medical stuff, but she's got her hands full right now."

Ariana chuckled at Harry's last comment. "Yes yes I do."

"What the fuck do you mean my keeper?" Camila bursted out.

"I mean you've been taken, kidnapped, held hostage, abducted by us. The gang you threatened and we aren't letting you go. What part of that do you not understand? And me and Louis and Selena are going to set rules and standards for you, and if you break them there will be consequences.. so therefore we are responsible for you. Got it?" Harry explained a little more harshly than he had intended.

"Fuck You. I'm leaving the second I can survive without these machines." Camila retorted.

"I'd like to see you try." Harry snapped back.

"Okay, this isn't going anywhere. Camila I want to have you stand up and walk around for a bit. Get the blood flowing to the whole body. Think you can do that?" Ariana questioned.

Camila nodded.

Ariana helped her sit up in the bed, she groaned with every movement. They got her to a standing position. She was surprisingly able to walk with only some assistance. They reached the door and Harry shielded the pin pad as he entered the code to exit her room. They began walking down the hallway.

Louis had been waiting close by for them so he could meet Camila. As he watching them exit her room he walked over.

"Hello. I'm Louis." He said in a soft tone, offering a small smile.

"So you are the other asshole who thinks he has some claim on me. Great." She rolled her eyes at him. Harry glared at her, opening his mouth to tell her off but Louis put a hand on his shoulder as if to tell him to let it go.

They reached the elevator and went up to the main room.

"How big is this place?" Camila said pretty much to herself.

"Huge." Harry responded, still in shock this is where he lived.

"Guys. This is Camila. Please don't over load her. She's still healing and it's been a lot of information in the last hour." Louis piped up to the whole group, which surprised Ariana that he felt the need to protect her already.

"That is Luke, Zayn, Micheal, Niall, Shawn, Liam, and the boy sitting on the floor way to into his game right now is Ashton.. he's other our captive. So you two have something in common. We are missing Selena right now, she's out and about. And you know Lou, Ari and I already." Harry explained to Camila.

"So you've done this before. Kidnapping. Cool cool. What else did I expect from a gang?" She said flatly. Everyone in the group had no idea what to say, clearly she was on edge and understandable upset.

"I'm Luke. The leader here." Luke walked over to Camila. "I made the decision to bring you here, and what I say always goes. So if you need someone to blame, you can blame me. I understand you do not want to be here, but right now you need medical care and the doctor at the hospital has released you into our care for the time being. So we will get you healed first and then worry about your status here with the gang. If you can follow Harry, Lou, and Selena's terms then you and I can have a talk about possibly releasing you. But we need you to prove your trustworthy, which means following the rules we all have here." Luke explained.

Camila liked the idea of possibly being released after she's healed, but did not like the idea of following the rules. "Not one for rules, but maybe." This was the best she was going to do.

"Alright, maybe it is." Luke realized there was no use fighting with her, he gave her the option and what she chose to do with it was up to her. 

Ariana had Camila walking around for at least twenty minutes, and she could tell that the black haired women was beginning to get tired. 

"Okay, lets sit for a bit. Dinner looks like it's almost ready so just have a seat on the couch and then we will get you a plate." Ariana suggested. Louis was right at Camila's side, trying to help her get seated but she wasn't having any of it. Camila grabbed the IV pole instead of Louis's extended hand and lowered herself down on the couch. She was sat right beside Ashton who was still playing some video game. 

"Hey." She whispered to him. Ashton looked over with a warm smile. 

"Hi.. How are you doing?" He asked softly, concerned about how much pain she looked like she was in. 

"I'll live. so-" Camila went to contuine but was cut off. 

"So Camila. Tell us about yourself." Liam spoke looking over at her curiously. Liam could see Camila whispering to Ashton and knew he was impressionable so figured he'd cut in early. 

"Like what?" She asked dryly. 

"What about your family?" Niall questioned, and suddenly everyone was apart of the conversation. 

"Been in and out of the system all my life. Aged out last year. Foster brother and I are in touch but he didn't go down a very good path. So it's pretty much just me. I live with my co-worker from the diner, we are both waitresses. There's my sob story." Camila didn't like talking about her past, she hated the way people looked at her. 

"You're talking to a room full of misfits, we all have similar stories. So no sob stories here, just survival ones." Louis spoke. Camila looked at him for a second with the slightest bit of respect, and then she was back to her vengeful looks. 

"So what do you do for fun?" Ashton questioned her. Camila already felt that Ashton was someone to be protected rather than hated, her expression softened looking at him. 

"Uhm, I don't know. I like to paint I guess." She suggested. It had been a long time since she had had any down time to herself. All her time was spent working, she didn't like times she wasn't busy. 

"Painting is cool." Ashton nodded with a smile. 

"Maybe we could get you some painting gear. Selena is picking you up some clothes right now so we could get her to get you some paints too." Harry suggested. Camila nodded, not wanting to say no but also not wanting to thank him ether. 

"Dinner!" Micheal announced putting all the items on the kitchen island.

"Harry, can you get Camila's plate so she doesn't have to get up." Louis asked, since Harry was first in line. 

"I am capable of getting my own. Thank you very much." Camila struggled to stand up but was determined to do it on her own. 

She grabbed her plate and sat back down, all she could think of was making a run for it, but she knew she had to be smart about it since she wasn't getting anywhere in her current condition. 

Everyone seemed to have their plates but Ashton who was focused on the video game still. 

"Ashton. Dinner." Zayn spoke standing in front of him.

"I'm not hungry.." Ashton spoke putting down the controller and looking up at Zayn. 

"Ash, please just try." Ariana piped up from the other couch looking at him. Camila took note on how they were talking to him, almost like he was a child. 

"Zayn.. Can I just have a drink instead?" Ashton questioned, feeling uncomfortable with calling Zayn Daddy in front of the new comer, and uncomfortable addressing his eating habits in front of her. 

"I'm getting you a plate, at least try." Zayn spoke, before going to the kitchen. Ashton had noticed that he could eat when he was alone, but in front of others gave him anxiety, he hadn't shared that with his caregivers yet but figured he would. 

"Thank-you." Ashton mumbled as Zayn handed the plate to him. Camila watched as Zayn and Ariana watched Ashton closely. 

After dinner Micheal and Niall cleaned everything up. Luke came over and sat beside Ashton, Camila was shocked when Luke kissed the boy. She would have never guessed that they were together, and why were Ariana and Zayn so protective over him. Something seemed very off to her. 

Harry and Louis helped Camila back to her room after dinner. She noticed that in the elevator to get anywhere you needed a code. She'd have to find this code... 

"What's the deal with Ashton?" Camila asked the two of them as soon as the three of them were in her room. 

Louis and Harry chuckled. 

"Oh you noticed eh?" Harry questioned walking over to her bed to make it before she got in. 

"So Ashton and Luke are boyfriends." Louis began explaining. "But Ashton is...Well he needs some extra care, he's been through a lot. So Ariana and Zayn also take care of him.. It's kind of complicated. But they all seem very happy." 

"So they are all in like a relationship?" Camila questioned not sure why she was giving any fucks for these people she'd never see again once she got out. 

"Yeah kind of." Harry shrugged not bothering to get into it. She didn't need to know about his trauma or their sexual relationship. Hell only reason Harry knew any of it was cause he and Zayn had gotten closer. 

"Weird." Camila stated. 

"Well get some sleep. Ariana is next door, we are across the hall..ish, if you need us press this button on your head board. We will go over rules tomorrow. But as for tonight, obviously don't try to leave, not that you can since everything is locked. There's a bathroom through that door, if you need it. I'll be here in the morning to come get you when you are up." Louis explained the deal. 

"Okay." Camila looked at the two of them waiting for them to leave. 

"Okay, goodnight." Louis smiled

"Night." Harry spoke following. As they left Camila looked to see if she could see them typing in the password but no luck. She'd have to keep trying, but for now she figured best bet was to heal and then outsmart them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will do one more chapter kind of from her perspective then back to Ash! :D Let me know what you guys think of her!


	18. Kiss Me, Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all smut! So enjoy :)

Ashton woke up in Zayn and Ari’s bed all alone. He had expected at least one of them to be with him that day since most were out and Louis was busy with Camila now. He wondered who wound up staying home with him. Ashton took a few seconds to sit up and stretch. He heard some rustling behind the door and furrowed his eyebrow.

“Hello?” He questioned, wondering who was making the noise. There was no answer which concerned the boy. He stood up out of the bed walking towards it when the door burst open. Two men dressed in black, with ski masks on came rushing into the room. He knew it was Zayn and Luke instantly. They had all talked about doing this scene but Ashton had no idea when it was going to be but he guessed it was happening now.

They were blocking the door way so he couldn’t get out that way he decided to run the other way towards the bathroom. Before he managed to shut the door Zayn grabbed him by his arm. “Got him” he called over to Luke.

“Great tie him up.” Luke said through the rope at Zayn.

“No please don’t. What do you want with me?” Ashton spoke getting into the scene.

Zayn grabbed his arms and began tying them up behind his back as Ashton struggled to get away. Luke walked up them and grabbed Ash’s face smushing his cheeks. “We want you. Trust me, by the time we are done with you.. you’ll be begging for us” Luke smirked behind the mask.

“Where’s the girl? I thought you said there was two.” Luke spoke to Zayn, mainly just to inform Ash where Ari is without breaking the scene.

“I watched her leave this morning, sounded like work. She’ll be back in a few hours and I’ll get her then.” Zayn explained. Luke nodded in response.

“Guess we will just have to have fun with this one for now.” He began walking out of their room, Zayn followed pushing Ash along. They brought him down to the playroom and locked the door.

“Welcome home.” Zayn smirked pushing the boy into the bed.

“What is this place?” Ashton questioned.

“You’re new home. We are going to have so much fun in here with you.” Zayn responded with a smirk, sitting down next to him and pulling off his mask.

“Here are the rules. You obey everything we say.. you get rewarded. Disobey and you will get punished. Got it?” Luke spoke, and Ashton nodded.

“First, do not try and run away. You are our little sex slave now so get used to it. Second you will call us master or sir. Third never orgasm without permission. Understand?” Luke went on to explain the rules.

Ashton nodded in response.

“Words.” Zayn instructed.

“I understand.” Ashton spoke.

“Try again.” Zayn said sternly, crossing his arms.

“I understand… master.” Ashton spoke biting his bottom lip.

“Good boy.” He was praised by Zayn in a cold tone.

“Hhm. Now what to do with you first..” Luke said running his hand up Ashton’s bare leg. The boy was wearing short shorts pj’s and a little t-shirt that flowed just at his belly button. Ashton’s legged goose-bumped at the touch.

“Please just let me go.” He whimpered. Zayn laughed in a tone Ashton had never heard before.

“I think he needs to be shown who he belongs to.” Zayn spoke to which Luke nodded.

The two men got up from the bed and began looking for toys on the walls. Luke came back with a collar, locking it in place around Ashton’s neck. Zayn was busy over in the corner setting something up. Luke climbed on top of Ashton pushing him down on the bed.

“Who do you belong to?” He demanded. Ashton didn’t respond.

“Who do you belong to?” He asked again more sternly, and did not get an answer.

“Until you can give me the right answer to that, you will not get to orgasm.” Luke spoke, leaning down and leaving a hickey on his neck, knowing that hickeys drove Ashton insane. 

“Fine.. whatever.” Ashton responded. Luke pulled off Ashton’s bottoms and then went to untie his wrists.

“No funny business when I untie you.” He warned as the ropes came off. He then pulled Ash’s shirt off and grabbed him by the wrists guiding him over to where Zayn was. It was a chair, with a leg and arm restraints. But a hole cut out in the bottom, where a medium sized dildo was hooked up to a machine and then a vibrator was positioned at the front. They sat him down in the chair and fastened the restraints. Then positioned the lubbed up dildo right at his hole. Zayn slipped a cock ring on to the base of his penis, and then put the vibrator right against it. Luke began hooking up his collar to the headboard of the chair so he could only move his head slightly.

“This machine is set to take you right to the edge and then stop, and then start all over again. You will never be able to cum sitting here. We think an hour here will give you some time to think. If you need us just call, we will be watching.” Luke explained. Ashton thought this idea was so hot but he wondered if he could really last an hour, he also didn't like being left alone but knew Zayn and Luke were close.

“No please don’t just leave me here.” He whined, but then Zayn turned everything on. The dildo began slowly thrusting up into him and vibrator started off low.

“Have fun.” Zayn spoke with a smirk as they both left the room.

God it all felt so good. It was very low and slow, and with the cock ring on it was taking Ashton awhile to get to the point he felt he was getting closer. Almost 20 minutes passed and he was finally on the edge, just as he was about to cum everything stopped, making him whine. “No please.” He whimpered. The machine stopped everything for about five minutes, allowing his body time to come down. 

Suddenly it all started back up again and felt like an even slower pace than before. Ashton squirmed in his restraints, just feeling very desperate for some release. 

He watched as the door swung open and in walked the 'two masked men' again holding a struggling Ari. Ashton knew she wasn't planning on submitting as easily as he did. 

"Let. me. go. OR ELSE." Ariana screamed, really getting into it. Zayn handled her with ease despite her struggling. 

"Or what? You are the size of a small dog. I'm shaking." Zayn teased her, throwing her down on the bed. 

"What to do with her? Hhm.." Luke mused, he looked over at Ashton to see how he was doing. 

"I think she needs to be punished. Already broke our rule by not listening." Zayn spoke. 

"Yes yes. You punish and I'll play with our little toy over there." Luke smirked, before walking over to Ashton. 

"Are you having fun?" He questioned, before pulling off the mask. 

"N-no.. Please.. please. I just want to cum." Ashton begged, very aware of how much his body wanted it. 

"Not yet." Luke spoke, but took Ash's cock in his hand and pushed the vibrator away. He began stroking at a painfully slow pace. 

Zayn pulled Ariana over his lap and easily pulled her pants and underwear off, he began spanking her. Ariana struggled against him but Zayn over powered her. He contuined to spank her knowing that it would turn her on. 

Luke let go of Ashton and turned the vibrator back on, deciding to go over to Zayn and Ari. He grabbed another vibrator on his way back and watched as she continuously struggled. 

Luke placed the toy against her clit at a medium speed, and Zayn stopped spanking her for a moment to slip a finger inside of her. 

"She really likes this." Zayn announced feeling how wet she was. 

"Do not!" Ariana protested. 

"Let's set her up in her own chair. I think once she's desperate for an orgasm she might be more corporative." Zayn suggested, knowing Ariana liked the idea of orgasm control. 

Luke grabbed another chair like Ash's and set up a dildo and vibrator just like the other one. Zayn walked her over and sat her down, before they both restrained her. 

Luke flipped it all on, on a very low level and set up to turn off before she cums. 

"Lets give them half an hour and see what they are like then." Zayn suggested. Ashton agrees and they both walk out. 

Thirty minutes later they are both a moaning mess. Ashton was so desperate at this point. 

Luke and Zayn walk back into the room smirking at what they were seeing. 

"the boy looks like he needs some attention." Ashton looked up and nodded desperately. 

"I'll take the boy, you take the girl?" Zayn suggested, not having had a chance to dom Ashton yet. 

"Deal." Luke spoke walking up to Ariana, who didn't care who it was as long as she got out of the chair. 

Zayn went to Ashton. "So who do you belong to?" Zayn asked again. 

"You master." Ashton replied instantly. 

"And you are going to be a good boy and listen?" Zayn questioned. 

"Yes sir." Ashton replied. Zayn began turning everything off and untying him. 

"How badly do you want to cum right now?" Zayn asked as he finished freeing Ashton from the chair. 

"Very badly sir. I'll do anything." Ashton whimpered. 

"Anything? Well then.. You'll have to prove that." Zayn spoke, pulling Ashton into a standing position, but grabbed him by the forearm since he knew he might not be that steady on his feet, and was still Ash's caregiver at the end of the day.. so of course didn't want him getting hurt. 

"On the bed." Zayn instructed. Ashton sat down on the bed and looked at Zayn for further instruction. "Lie down and put your hands up" Ashton did as he was told and Zayn grabbed the hand cuffs attached to the headboard to secure Ash in place. 

Zayn hoped off the bed and stripped all his clothes off, before grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting it on his half hard cock. 

"You look so hot like that. Tied up, fully hard.. almost bursting.. totally at my mercy." Zayn spoke stroking himself. He climbed on top of Ashton and leaned down to kiss him. Ashton kissed him back passionately. Zayn pulled away and looked down at Ash, lowering his lips to hover over Ash's. He paused like this. Ashton leaned up to connect their lips but Zayn pulled away and smirked, Ashton pouted looking at him. 

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Zayn questioned, knowing full well what he wanted. "Yes sir." Ashton replied, but Zayn didn't move. "Yes please sir..." Once again, nothing. "Please sir. Please kiss me." Ashton begged and Zayn leaned down to kiss him passionately, letting his finger trail down Ash's body. They contuined to kiss for a few minutes while Zayn teased him, running his fingers everywhere.. but where Ashton wanted him to touch. 

Breathlessly, Ashton spoke. "Please master.. Please I can't take being teased anymore. Please touch me or have sex with me.. anything." He pleaded. 

"Since you asked so nicely." Zayn took his own cock in his hands and began to slide himself inside of Ashton. 

They heard a squeal coming from Ari which cause them both to look over. Luke had Ariana handcuffed to chains hanging from the ceiling but she was still able to touch the ground, but wasn't able to move far since she also had her ankles cuffed to chains on the floor. Luke was between her legs licking her very very slowly, he would stop every once and awhile to tickle her slit with a feather which would cause her to squeal. When Zayn looked over Luke was tickling her. 

He turned back to Ashton and began pumping himself in and out of Ashton slowly. Zayn took ahold of Ashton's cock in his hand and began pumping him with the same pace as he was fucking him. 

"Please Master. please faster, harder, something." Ashton begged, making sure to call him by the proper title. 

"As you wish." Zayn began fucking him faster, and faster. His wrist flicking fast. It wasn't long until Ashton was right on the edge. 

"Please please master. Can I please cum?" He begged biting his lip, praying Zayn would let him. 

"Just wait. Wait until I'm there too. The second you feel me cumming you have permission." Zayn spoke, knowing he could get their quick. Ashton groaned out not sure how much longer he could stand being on the edge. He was trying so hard to keep himself from spilling over. 

Zayn leaned down and gave him a sloppy kiss, and could feel himself on the edge as he pounded into Ashton. "Okay okay, I'm there.." Zayn announced and moaned loudly as he came. As soon as he did Ashton felt himself let go and orgasm into Zayn's hand. It had been one of the most intense orgasms he had every felt. "shit." Ashton whispered under his breath, he almost never swore and didn't even notice that he had. 

They both looked over to Luke and Ariana. Luke was fucking Ariana against the wall as she held on to the chains for support and had her legs wrapped around him. They both sounded like they were close. This was Luke's first time ever sleeping with a women and he knew he was only enjoying himself because it was Ariana. They both groaned as they hit climax. 

Luke and Zayn both unlocked their partners and they all sat down on the bed together. 

"Everyone all good?" Zayn questioned wanting to make sure the scene was good for everyone. 

"Yeah." Ariana responded and everyone nodded. "Really intense, but it was good. I definatly need a nap now though." She chuckled. 

"You're good too Ash?" Luke questioned, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him on the head. 

"Yes I'm good." Ashton smiled softly and took Zayn's hand, as Luke cuddled him. Ariana leaned into them all. He was surrounded by all the people he loved most.. how could he not be good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas for chapters or story lines, please let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you all. <3 Hope you enjoyed todays chapter.


	19. Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila is having a very hard time adjusting

It had been two weeks since Camila had been in 5sos. She spent most of the time sleeping and recovering and hadn’t gotten to know much of anyone yet. 

The day after she had arrived there she met Selena and immediately decided that she liked her the most out of all her “care takers”. They were the same age and she was nice and pretty and Camila felt like she would be able to manipulate her into letting her go. 

Selena, Harry and Louis all came in the room that morning when Camila woke up. 

“What did I do now?” She questioned with a groan, wondering why all three were there. 

“Nothing nothing. We just feel that you are healed enough to be able to do some things on your own and want to make some new rules and review the old.” Louis explained. Camila had been doing much much better. Walking like normal, not on an iv anymore. Still having to use some pain killers and been monitoring her healing but everything seemed to be on progress. 

“So you still have to be very careful of your chest and making sure your wound doesn’t get bopped or anything.” Selena explained. “So no swimming or gym yet.” 

“But you can use any other room here that isn’t locked. Your bedroom door will be locked at night, but unlocked in the morning when whoever is home for the day is up. You can walk around the house as you please but of course locked doors are off limits. You must obey whoever is on babysitting duty for the day. If not you will be reprimanded.” Harry explained as matter of fact. Camila just nodded, she really could care less about the rules and was just determined to bust out of there. She figured the second she was alone she’d make a run for it, there had to be another way out besides the elevator. 

“So would you like to come hang out in the living room for a bit?” Selena questioned looking at her curiously. 

“No, I’m fine in my room.” Camila responded, knowing now that she was free to roam the house as she pleased but didn’t want to make it obvious she was planning on escaping so figured she’d spend some time alone in her room. 

“Okay...” Louis responded and the three of them got up to leave. Selena turned around just before they exited the door. “Call us if you need anything.”

Camila nodded. She thought about how nice Selena but remembered where she was and why she was there. 

Fifteen minutes later Camila was wandering along the halls trying to find any way out of there. She made her way down into the bottom floor where the cars were. There had to be a way out from here, how else did they get the cars down here.. Camila found the keypad for the pully where the cars would drive on to and be lifted up. Camila typed in a few codes trying anything she could think of before it started beeping and then the alarm went off. 

Camila began to panic hitting buttons to try and turn it off. She turned around hearing a noise and seeing a very angry looking Harry coming towards her. She began running, but with no where to go. 

“Please, please. Just let me go!” She screamed at him as he marched towards her. Harry caught up with her fairly quickly, and grabbed her by the wrist. “20 minutes... you were given freedoms for 20 minutes. Clearly you can not be trusted.” He spoke dragging her by the arm towards the elevator. 

“Let me go! You asshole. You shot and kidnapped me.. fucking douchebag.” She screamed at Harry. 

“You know what. Fuck you. I saved your goddamn life. And yeah you are stuck here but get used to it.” Harry replied still feeling guilty about her almost dying and now being his captive but he was getting sick of her attitude... why couldn’t she have been like Ashton, so docile and loving. Deep down Harry wanted to care for someone like Ashton. He wanted that type of relationship but wasn’t about to admit that to anyone (anyone but Louis who he had told one drunken night) 

As soon as they reached the middle floor a very worried looking Louis was waiting outside the elevators. 

“What happened?” He questioned looking at the two of them. 

“She tried to escape, what do you think happened?” Harry snapped back but realized his tone and softened his expression. 

Camila looked at Louis. “Just let me go. I won’t say anything to anyone. I just want to go home.” She pleaded. 

Louis frowned and looked at the girl sympathetically. “Camila you can’t. This is your home now. Look just give it a chance, we can take care of you.” He said putting a hand on her shoulder. Camila jolted away from his hand. 

Louis sighed, not knowing the right thing to say in that moment. 

“You are going back to your room until we figure out what to do with you.” Harry explained, dragging her by the wrist. 

Harry left her locked up in the room and returned back to Louis, who was now talking with Selena. 

“I think maybe I should go talk to her.. she’s scared.. I get it. Maybe we just need to show her that we aren’t going to harm her.” Selena explained. 

“Be my guest. I would give you $100 if you can get her to behave for the week.” Harry laughed at the idea of this hard headed girl listening to any of them. 

“$500, and I’ll get her to listen for the whole week.” Selena countered, coming up with an idea. 

“We really shouldn’t be placing bets on her-“ Louis spoke, but was cut off by Harry. 

“Deal.” Harry smirked, and they shook hands, Selena smirked back at him and walked towards Camila’s room. 

“Hey. Can I come in?” Selena questioned popping her head in the door. 

“You’re in already, aren’t you.” Camila responded not looking up from her bed. 

“So I heard what happened.” Selena started and sat down on the side of the bed. 

“And what you are here to punish me?” Camila huffed, feeling like she was trapped in a nightmare. 

“No no. I’m here to purpose something to you.” Selena spoke, Camila peeked her head up to make eye contact with Selena, clearly having peeked her interest. 

“Harry thinks that you are a lot cause when it comes to listening to us, and there is nothing I can say to you to change your mind. So much so that he bet me $500 that I couldn’t convince you to listen and not cause trouble for a week.” Selena started. 

“And?” Camila spoke crossing her arms not sure why Selena was telling her this. 

“And, my proposal is, you listen for a whole week, and I will use the $500 to take you on a trip. Where ever you want for 3 days. Supervised of course.” Selena explained. Camila thought about it for a moment, she never did get to travel anywhere.. the thought was very tempting. 

“Anywhere?” She questioned. 

“Anywhere. And we will make Harry pay for the rest. Not only are you getting a vacation but also a chance to show up Harry.” Selena knew that would be an incentive for her. 

“And it’s only for a week? And I don’t have to do any weird sex shit right? Like I’m only listening to rules that require me to not run away and whatever.” Camila clarified. 

“One week. Of course no weird sex shit. Rules are to: do as you are told (unless you feel like you are being told to do something unsafe.. then tell one of your caregivers), do not run away, don’t go in any of the rooms that are off limits, no using the phone, take your medications and keep yourself safe, and never hurt anyone in the house. Just simple rules.” Selena clarified. “But, one condition.. I want you to try to get along with the people here.. get to know everyone this week. Just give 5sos a proper chance.” 

Camila looked at her and weighed the pros and cons in her head. “Okay. You have a deal.” Camila extended her arm to shake Selena’s.   
“Deal.” She smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter!! Next one will be Ashton and his caregivers. Super fluffy and Ashton being littler than we’ve seen so far. So feel free to leave some ideas for me in the comments! :)


End file.
